Naruto X Sonic: Gamer's Quest
by Red Thrasher 2000
Summary: Naruto is transported to another world after accidentally tampering with a device Kakashi bought back to the village from parts unknown. While there, Naruto comes across many characters from popular video game franchises who have also been transported. they then band together on a quest to search for the Universal Guardians that can send them all back home.
1. Level 1-Lost

**Title Screen**

***START***

**Hero's Quest **

**Vs Mode**

**Soundtrack**

**Bonus Features**

**Kart Racing**

***Start***

**Character Select Screen**

DBZ Announcer: Select your character!

There are several characters to choose from on the screen with Naruto being the only playable character at the moment. Everyone else is darkened out with a question mark in the middle.

(The player passes by a figure that resembles a boy wearing a straw hat and a robed spiky-haired man wielding a giant sword and finally makes it on Naruto and selects his story.)

Naruto: Believe it!

(Suddenly the player goes on the options menu and selects the language.)

**Japanese English**

**Japanese English**

(The player then goes back and reselects Naruto.)

Naruto: Dattebayo!

(Cutting to the loading screen with the Uzumaki crest rotating, it can be used as mini-game by rotating the stick to make it go faster with sparks flying out of it.)

* * *

(We open up to a sunny desert where we see one of our main characters Naruto Uzumaki, the knucklehead ninja, now turned hero of the leaf, with his head stuck in the sand)

**Author's Note: This Naruto takes place sometime after the war and before The Last.**

(Naruto pulls his head out of the sand and begins to spit out all the of sand from his mouth, including a scorpion, then stands up and takes a look at his surroundings)

Naruto: How did I end up in a desert?

(Naruto takes the time to think, but his memory is fuzzy, so we only get small glimpses of what happened earlier.)

***Flashback***

(From Naruto's POV, we see Kakashi in a small lab showing him some sort of device shaped like a bracelet.)

*Cutback*

(Still can't remember, Naruto then calls out to the 9 Tails, Kurama.)

Naruto: Kurama...Kurama?

Naruto: (Angry) KURAMA, wake up, I need you!

Naruto: Jeez, how could he be sleeping at a time like this...I guess I'm on my own for now.

(We cut to a montage of Naruto traveling, stopping by a small pond for water, making his a staff with a kunai and later turning it into an umbrella. In the final scene of a montage, he then comes by a sign containing nearby cities.)

**Nearby Cities & Towns: Raccoon City Morbius Twilight Town^ Bikini Bottom v**

Naruto: (Confused) Why can't I read this? -_-

***Pause***

(Player scrolls down and selects the audio)

**Japanese English**

**Japanese English**

***Resume***

Naruto: Oh, yes I can!

Naruto: Let's see...

Naruto: Twilight Town sounds nice.

**13 Minutes later...**

(Naruto is now exhausted from the heat, now starving and nearly dehydrated.)

(He then takes off his headband and wipes the sweat from his forehead.)

Naruto: (Exhausted) It still looks the same; hill after hill... How can the Sand Village survive in heat like this?

(Naruto walks up the next hill and spots a small fortress, shaped like an egg.)

Naruto: (Relieved) Finally, it doesn't look like a town, but I'll take it!

(As Naruto slides down the hill, unaware of the obvious dangers that he's walking into, we cut to the small fortress where a lot of men who look like extras from a Mad Max movie are seen working.)

(A large man in his late-40's wearing bulky hi-tech armor steps out with a small bald man dressed in green and black sporting a pointy nose named Snively.)

**General Blue Eye**

General Blue-Eye: That greedy uncle of yours drives a hard bargain; I don't know how long I can keep doing business with him.

Snively: Honestly, I don't blame you at the very least…

Snively: Anyhow, you've given us enough slaves to robotized, but I'm sure my uncle will want one of the remaining two you currently have with you.

Blue: Well he'll have to take that up with me the next time he visits. Morbihan-slaves are something a rarity in these parts.

Snively: As you wish, I will inform him of it.

Naruto: (Off-screen) HEY!

(Naruto runs up to Blue and Snively, both of whom are dumbfounded to see him just casually walking to the fortress.)

Blue: (Confused) What the hell?

Naruto: Hi, I'm completely lost, can you help me?

Blue: Sure, boy, we'll help you...

Blue: Allow my men to escort to your nearest cell.

Naruto: (Confused) What?

(One of Blue's men attempt to attack Naruto.)

(Naruto instinctively dodges their assault by leaping in the air and lands a few feet away from them.)

Naruto: (Serious) You guys don't seem very friendly; I guess that's what I get for assuming.

(Naruto draws his kunai knife)

Blue: Looks like we got ourselves a special one.

Snively: Special indeed, he is all yours.

(Blue's men pull out hi-tech weaponry consisting of Taser batons, laser guns, and swords as they begin to surround him.)

Blue: Don't be too rough, I want him alive!

Naruto: (Smirks) Then this will be too easy...Shadow Clone Jutsu!

***POOF***

(Naruto creates four clones, shocking his assailants.)

(The clones then spring into action, spreading out and easily defeating each foe.)

Blue: Well this is getting interesting, but out of hand quick.

(Blue steps into the fray, extending his mechanical arm, and violently whips some of the clones including his men.)

(The real Naruto throws a kunai at Blue, but he sees it coming and blocks it with his metal arm re-extended.)

(Four clones run in on Blue, but he quickly disposes of them after shooting a blue laser beam out of his eye, turning them into nothing but smoke.)

(The smoke clears up, Blue looks around, with the real one nowhere to be found._

Blue: Was this all just some sort of illusion?

Blue: (Overdramatic) Or... was he never there to begin with?

(For a brief moment, mystery music begins to play in the background.)

(Blue's question is answered when the real Naruto shoots up to the ground, delivering a Blue a grizzly uppercut to the chin, similar to when he beat Neji in part one...or exactly, rather.)

(Blue is sent to the ground, Naruto then hops on top of him while he's down and points his kunai inches away from Blue's throat.)

Naruto: What do you want with me!?

Blue: (Chuckles) You have no idea what kind of territory you're stepping into, boy…

Blue: Subzero!

(Naruto begins to feel a cold chill running down his spine.)

(He then turns around and swings his Kunai at a shadowy figure standing right behind him.)

(The figure blocks the swing and grabs Naruto's wrist as we slowly zoom up to his face revealing Subzero from Mortal Kombat.)

M.K. Announcer: **SUBZERO!**

(Naruto's Kunai crumbles into pieces from Subzero's ice magic, and slowly begins to freeze Naruto's entire arm.)

(Yelling out in pain from getting massive frostbites, Naruto tries to yank away, but to no avail.)

(Subzero punches him hard across the jaw with an icy covered fist.)

**X-RAY: We zoom in on the skeletal structure and focus on Naruto's jaw being punched out of place before he is sent rolling to the ground.**

(Now bloodied from the mouth, Naruto struggles to get back up on one knee, but he's completely out of energy.)

M.K. Announcer: **SUBZERO WINS!**

M.K. Announcer: **BRUTALITY!**

M.K. Announcer: **FLAWLESS VICTORY.**

Naruto: (Panting) (Damn it, I feel so weak right now.)

Naruto: (Kurama...answer me, you stupid fox.)

(Subzero walks over to him as she charges her beam just in case he makes any further movements.)

Blue: That's enough, he's not going anywhere.

(Subzero lowers his weapon when Blue walks over to Naruto and whacks him at the back of his head, making him fall face flat to the ground.)

Blue: Had to get even with this brat clocking me... Lock him up.

(Before Blue leaves, he notices Naruto is still conscious, but barely, as he crawls over to Subzero.)

(Subzero prepares for whatever move Naruto makes next, but slowly drops his guard when he realizes Naruto was only reaching for his headband.)

(It must have fallen out of his pocket during the fight.)

(Naruto tries so faintly to yank his headband out from under his heel, but finally loses consciousness.)

(Subzero steps off of the headband and picks it up.)

(Subzero then looks back at the downed Naruto, looking somewhat puzzled.)

* * *

**Later that day...**

(Naruto wakes up in a bed where he is locked up inside a prison cell.)

?: Are you OK?

Naruto: (Woozy) Huh?

(Naruto turns around and spots an adorable talking anthropomorphic fox.)

(It's Miles "Tails" Prower from Sonic the Hedgehog!)

***START***

**Save Menu**

**Saving, do not turn off the system or eject game.**

**Saved!**

**Quit**

**Are you sure?**

**YES/NO**

**YES.**

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Level 2-Lock & Key

**Main Menu**

**Continue**

***Start***

* * *

Egg Fortress-Evening

(Naruto struggles to get up from the bed but he's still badly bruised from his recent battle from the last chapter.)

(Tails helps Naruto raise up a bit.)

**Author's Note: This is Archie Comic Tails before the nonsensical reboot started.**

Tails: Easy, you took quite a beating.

Naruto: Where am I?

Tails: We're in a holding cell, these people have been imprisoning others who don't belong in this certain place and use them as slaves.

Naruto: That's horrible...

Naruto: I-

(Naruto smells something good.)

Naruto: (Relieved) FOOD...

Tails: Oh, here's your lunch, it's surprisingly not bad or sloppy.

(Tails passes Naruto a tray of good-looking food)

Naruto: (Excited) Thanks!

(Naruto pigs out in front of Tails, shoving every bit of food down his mouth)

Tails: (Wry) (No wonder his stomach was growling so loud all day.)

(Naruto finishes his food and takes a deep breath relief.)

Naruto: Nowhere near as good as ramen, but not bad for prison food.

Tails: By the way, my name's Miles, Miles Prower, but you can call me "Tails".

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki.

Tails: Nice to meet you.

(Suddenly there is a knock on the metal door)

***Bang***

***Bang***

(General Blue Eye appears and opens up a circular hole before the two.)

Blue: Getting along with your new cell-mate, Tails?

Naruto: YOU!

Blue: Good evening to you as well, allow me to introduce myself...

Blue: My name is Mr. Blue Eye…

Blue: I collect certain beings for trade and _**you**_, my friend, are definitely something special.

Blue: I'm bound to make a lot of money trading you in.

(Naruto attempts to form a Rasengan, but it quickly fades away.)

Blue: I don't know what type of abilities those are, but be it magic or superpowers, they won't work in your cell thanks to my special lighting from LuthorCorp which neutralizes powers.

Tails: You won't be able to keep us here for too long, my-!

Blue: (Annoyed) Oh give it up, boy!

Blue: Your friends that you keep bringing up will never find you, in their eyes, you are long gone to them and deep down you know it.

Tails: (Angered) You don't know a thing about my fri-

( Eye zaps tells with his laser eye beam sending him crashing to the wall behind him.)

Naruto: Tails!

(Naruto drops his tray as he quickly runs over to the downed Tails.)

Blue: Goodnight!

(Blue the shuts the circular hole.)

Naruto: (Worried) Tails?

Tails: (Crying) Sonic, please... I need you.

(Tails passes out)

* * *

**Later that night...**

(Tails is lying down in bed looking mighty depressed while Naruto is sitting crisscross looking up through the window gazing at the moonlight)

Naruto: (It feels like Blood Prison all over again.)

(Naruto turns his head back to take a quick glance at Tails, then looks back at the moon.)

Naruto: Tails.

Tails: Yes?

Naruto: Don't let what Blue said, get to you, screw him...

Naruto: Wherever they are, I'm sure your friends are doing all they can to find you.

Tails: I know... (Sniffs)

Do you have friends and family looking for you too?

Naruto: Of course, I mean I like to think so.

?: Jeez, I wish I could share the same optimism as you, right now, I'm on the verge of giving up.

(The startled Naruto looks around after suddenly hearing a voice coming from the wall.)

Naruto: Who said that?

Tails: That's Mr. Cage, He's been here longer than me.

Johnny: (Voice Only) Yep, and for some reason, I have a pretty high price...dunno whether to be honored or worried, either way, my life's now screwed.

Tails: But Johnny, you've told so many stories of how you escaped the impossible before, this shouldn't be any different, right?

Johnny: Oh it's different, a whole different ball game.

Johnny: I've never been locked up in a super villain's lair before with all this science fiction bullshit going on around me.

Johnny: Where's your new friend from?

Naruto: I can hear you, pal, the name's Naruto, I'm from the hidden leaf village.

Johnny: And what realm is that from?

Naruto: Earth.

Johnny: Earth?

Johnny: Must be a different Earth, I've been around the world, never heard of it.

Tails: Could be, but he did say "hidden".

Johnny: Huh, good point...

(Johnny yawns as we hear bed movement from the wall.)

Johnny: I'll see if I can think of something in the morning, if not, then it's over for all of us.

Johnny: Life in a new world.

Naruto: Forget that, it's time to go!

(Naruto stands up and starts to stretches out.)

(Naruto walks toward the metal door and effortlessly knocks it down with a simple push using one hand.)

(We pan up to Naruto's face revealing his sage mode eyes.)

Tails: (Shocked) What!?

Johnny: What the hell was that!?

Tails: Naruto knocked the cell down!

Johnny: (Shocked) WHAT!?

Johnny: You gotta be kidding me.

Tails: No seriously, he's walking out of the cell right now.

Johnny: (Amazed) Wow.

(Tails walks out of the cell and joins up with Naruto.)

Tails: How did you... WHY didn't you do that, to begin with!?

Johnny: Yes, please explain, I'm speechless right now.

Naruto: He said we couldn't use any powers or magic, so I used my natural energy.

Johnny: Natural?

Johnny: You sure you're from earth realm?

Tail: (Relieved) This is great, if we're quiet enough we should be able to-

Naruto: Blue, get out here right now so can kick your-!

Tails: (Frantic) NARUTO!

(Tails quickly leaps on Naruto head and starts covering his mouth)

Tails: (Frantic) I thought you were a ninja, ninjas are supposed to be stealthy!

Tails: (Low pitched) Naruto, listen!

Tails: We can't lose our advantage by alarming everyone, right now we need to be stealthy.

(Naruto stops yelling as he looks up along with Tails when 4 Eggbots show up.)

Johnny: What's going on now?

Johnny: Please tell me you were able to shut him up in time.

(And alarm sound goes off)

(Though we have yet to see Johnny in his cell this chapter, a slight bang was heard on the upper part of his cell door, indicating he bumped his head against it, disappointed in Naruto's loudmouth recklessness.)

***Pause***

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Level 3- Escape Prison Lane

**Main Menu**

**Continue**

***START***

* * *

**Hallway**

(Naruto and Tails dodge the incoming laser-fire from the four Eggbots.)

(Naruto makes quick work of two them by appearing behind bot2 with incredible speed and smashes it to pieces then elbows bot1 in the face, leaving a large dent on it and sends it flying down the hall.)

(Tails finished off the other two by ricocheting across the hall and crashing into them with his signature spin-dash.)

Naruto: That was easy.

Tails: You have no idea.

Johnny: (Voice Only) What happened now?

Tails: Hold on, I'm going to let you out.

Moments Later...

(After tampering with the wires from the hand printer, Tails manages to release Johnny from his cell while Naruto stands guard.)

(Johnny Cage from Mortal finally reveals himself, jumping out of his cell with pure joy.)

**Note: This version of Johnny Cage takes place somewhere before the events before Mortal Kombat X before he became Raiden's new champion of Earth Realm.**

Johnny: (Shouting out) WOO! FREEDOM!

Tails: (Frantic) **SHUSH!**

(Johnny calms down a bit from his excitement.)

Johnny: (Low) Sorry...

(Johnny turns around and finally meets face to face with Naruto, he checks him out and doesn't look too surprised by his appearance.)

Johnny: Eh, seen weirder... But you're not at _**ALL** _what I expected you to look like...

Johnny: I just assumed you were another talking animal.

Naruto: Same here, what's with those clothes?

Johnny: (Scoffs) Look who's talking, whiskers.

Johnny: Where I come from, ninja's don't wear orange jumpsuits.

Johnny: Seriously, how does that benefit you when you're doing stealth missions and cool ninja stuff when you're supposed to be one with the shadows?

Johnny: Do you even wear a mask?

Naruto: No, but I have a sensei that wears a mask.

Tails: (Annoyed) Guys.

Johhny: (Nodding) Oh, right-right.

(Johnny picks up a nearby laser rifle from one of the bots signals the boys to follow him.)

Johnny: When I was taken, they gave me a tour around this place, it's pretty small...

Johnny: Now as much as I wanna get outta here in a heartbeat, we need to make some stops.

Naruto: What for?

Naruto: We should be able to get out easily.

Johnny: Well I don't doubt that, now that you have me joining the party.

Johnny: But there's one more prisoner we need to rescue, he's a friend of mine…

(Johnny thinks he should rephrase that.)

Johnny: (Rolls eyes) Well, "Ally" for lack of a better term.

(The trio make it to the next pathway that leads entrance, but there are two paths.)

(The path on the left looks like a straight-up running level you'd see on a Sonic the Hedgehog game, full of hills and obstacles that no human could run through.)

(The path on the right looks like a normal hallway that a human can easily run through.)

Johnny: (Deadpan) OK, let's go this way.

(Tails & Naruto have already entered the path on the left.)

Tails: We'll meet you on the other side!

(We cut back to Johnny looking dumbfounded.)

* * *

**Sonic Adventure 2 Music- Prison Lane**

(We cut back to Naruto and Tails, the former of which is doing a surprisingly good job keeping up with Tails, even using his chakra to go upside down on a loop-tie-loop hill.)

Tails: Are you a speedster too?

Naruto: Nope, just a really fast ninja!

Naruto: I have a friend who's a ninja-speedster, he'd put me to shame on something like this.

(We get a small montage of Naruto and Tails continuing and making it to the finish line as the music stops playing, then begins a short victory theme.)

Tails: We did it!

(Naruto and Tails share a high five and pose for the camera while receiving a score.)

Rank-C

Tails: That was EASY.

Naruto: I know, right?

**Loading….**

* * *

(We now have a new loading mini-game where you swirl a spin-dashing Tails around to capture all the scattered rings.)

**Entrance Area**

(Naruto and Tails finally make it to the entrance, but it's completely dark and the large door leading to the exit is closed shut.)

Naruto: What's taking Johnny so long?

Tails: He's probably in the middle of getting his friend out.

(Tails looks around and spots a control room on his left.)

Tails: A control room!

Tails: I'm going to see if I can get this door open-

Naruto: (Shouting out) BLUE, I'm not leaving here until you show yourself!

Naruto: (Shouting out) Bring your little ice friend with you while you're at it so I can kick both of your asses!

(Tails begins the sob for Naruto shouting out again, blowing their cover for a second time.)

Tails: (Crying) Naruto-ho-ho…

(The lights turn on with Blue and Subzero appearing upstairs before them.)

Blue: The two of you aren't very bright, are you?

Tails: Well, I'm confident in my smarts..._Him_, I'm not too sure about.

Tails: (Wry) No offense.

(Naruto didn't seem to hear Tails at all since he's fully focused on Blue and Subzero right now, feeling a strong need to get even with the two of them after what happened earlier.)

Blue: If you know what's good for you, you'll return to your cells.

Naruto: Not happenin'.

Naruto: Now come down here and take your ass-whoopin'!

Blue: (Laughs) Other way around, dear boy...Besides, I no longer have an ass.

Blue: Lost it several years ago.

*Awkward Silence*

(Even Subzero found that awkward, as he slowly turns his head to Blue.)

Naruto: (Confused) How?

Blue: Love can make you do crazy things...

(Blue looks down at his cybernetic arm, seemingly reminded of something from his past.)

Blue: Let's just leave it at that.

(Blue signals Subzero to go down and face Naruto.)

(Subzero complies and leaps down to the floor and releases a small wave of ice around the area.)

**Quick Time Event-Keep mashing X to avoid the ice.**

(Naruto leaps a few steps back from the incoming ice until it comes to a stop.)

(Tails prepares to join Naruto when he picks up a large wrench from a nearby table.)

Naruto: Tails, work on getting that door open, I got this!

Tails: O-okay, be careful.

(Subzero forms his ice into the shape of a large Chinese broadsword and charges in on Naruto, who just stands there waiting for him.)

(Subzero delivers a flurry of quick sword swipes, but Naruto dodges each swing with ease.)

**Quick Time Event-Mash O**

(Subzero now goes in with a heavy swing, but Naruto easily shatters it in half with a simple swipe from his arm.)

**Slow Motion-** Subzero's eyes widen in shock with shards of ice from the broken sword scattered in the air as he meets eyes with Naruto's eyes.

**Normal Speed-** Naruto punches Subzero hard in the mid-abdomen, sending him sliding to the ground and crashing into his ice.

(Subzero is now unconscious, buried into his ice which now turns to shattered pieces of frost...somehow...because magic, I guess.)

Blue: (Shocked) What!?

Blue: But Subzero defeated you with ease earlier, how did you...!?

(Someone taps Blue from behind, he quickly turns around and receives a high-kick to the face from Johnny Cage, sending him falling over the rail and plummeting hard to the ground.)

Johnny: That's for locking me up and serving me that crappy school food for 2 whole weeks.

Johnny: You just got...

(Johnny pulls out his signature sunglasses and strikes a pose.)

Johnny: CAGED, BITCH!

***Pause***

***START***

**Save Menu**

**Saving, do not turn off the system or eject game.**

**Saved!**

**Quit**

**Are you sure?**

**YES/NO**

**YES.**

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Level 4-Johnny Cage vs General Blue Eye

(Naruto and Tails look up at Johnny, who is still posing with his shades on with a wry smile.)

Naruto: (What a show-off.)

Tails: OK, door's open!

(The giant door opens up, revealing light coming from the moon, as it is still midnight.)

Naruto: What took you so long?

Naruto: Did you find your friend?

Johnny: Oh, first I had to make a stop to get my shades in the storage room, it was tough going through all that junk he had.

Johnny: Wasn't even organized properly.

Naruto: (Upset) We were in the middle of fighting these guys and you went off to get a pair of sunglasses before finding your friend first!?

Johnny: Hey, these are 500 dollar sunglasses!

Johnny: Probably worth more since it's worn by me, and I've had these for about 2 and a half decades now.

Johnny: (Pointing) So don't EVER diss the shades again, kid, I mean it.

(Naruto can't take Johnny serious at the moment, so he decides to drop the conversation entirely.)

Johnny: As for my friend, you already found him for me.

Naruto: Huh?

Tails: Naruto, look out!

***ZAP!***

(Naruto gets zapped in the chest by Blue's energy blast coming from his mechanical arm.)

(Naruto is sent sliding down to the ground.)

(Johnny hops over the rail and prepares to hit Blue with a diving Shadow-Kick, but extends his arm and Johnny by the neck, then slams him down right next to Naruto, crashing into a stack of empty crates.)

Blue: Time to end this…

Blue: I won't kill you, but it won't hurt to make you close to dead!

(After getting up and wiping his bloodied and bruised nose from Johnny's kick earlier, Blue aims at Naruto, charging up another energy blast from his arm, but is soon interrupted by Tails, who leaps on top of it.)

(Tails takes a few pieces of Blue's parts off until he swats Tails off of it.)

(Blue attempts to open fire, but his energy blast dissipates before reaching his enemies.)

Blue: What did you do!?

Tails: (Smirks) Heh, I noticed you mostly gather atoms to form and manipulate energy with your arm, so I lowered the output ratio and cut off the power supply by unplugging the two main wires that make it work.

Naruto: (Stunned) Wha?

Tails: Simply put, I cut off his powers.

Naruto: Oh, that makes sense.

Tails: You still don't get it, do you?

Naruto: (Wry) A little bit.

Tails: Heh, here take this.

(Tails throws a health pack at Naruto, which poofs away on contact healing Naruto.)

(Naruto kips up and readies himself for the next round, despite his Sage Mode turning off.)

Naruto: (Crap, should've left a clone in the cell.)

(Johnny burst his way out of the pile of crates he was in, flowing with green energy.)

Naruto: (Is that chakra he's using?)

Naruto: (I don't feel anything, but it looks powerful.)

Johnny: All right...Blue, I hope you have a built-in watch on that robot arm of yours...

(Johnny puts away his bent sunglasses, storing them in his pocket.)

(Johnny punches his palm with his fist.)

**Author's Note: I can't believe I don't know what the word for that is, that is if it has one. lol**

Johnny: 'Cause it's GO TIME!

**Music Playing- MK 9-Johnny Cage's Theme mixed with Naruto's "Reverse Situation" Theme**

**General Blue Eye Boss Fight**

(Cut to character select)

(Johnny Cage has been selected with Naruto & Tails as support.)

**M.K. Announcer: JOHNNY CAGE!**

* * *

**Loading…**

***Start!***

(The trio stands before Blue, pumped up and ready to go.)

(Johnny is the first as he runs in and clashes fist with Blue.)

(Blue stays on defense, blocking and evading most of Johnny's incoming combos.)

(Finally seeing an opening, Blue kicks Johnny in the stomach, making him stagger back.)

***Presses R1 for support***

Johnny: Narotu!

Naruto: (Angry) It's "NARUTO"!

(Naruto enters, delivering a flying knee to Blue across the face.)

Naruto: Shadow Clone Jutsu!

(Naruto summons 4 clones and charges in on Blue.)

Blue: That trick's already growing old on me!

(Blue zaps two of the incoming clones with his eye beam then blocks over a dozen shuriken being thrown his way from behind and zaps the other two.)

(Blue looks up and sees Naruto preparing to dive down with a Rasengan, but just like he did with Johnny, Blue extends his arm and blocks the Rasengan with the palm of his hand, creating a shockwave that blows Naruto back, knocking him to the ground.)

Blue: Dammit...That was foolish.

(Blue is right, after taking the full force and canceling out the Rasengan, Blues hand is completely busted.)

Naruto: Tails!

***Presses L1 for support***

(Tails prepares to attack Blue from above with a spin-dash.)

Blue: (Irritated) When will you fools learn that aerial attacks are useless in this fight!?

(For the 3rd time in this fight, the angrily annoyed Blue extends his arm to block Tails.)

Tails: Not for long!

(Tails shreds through Blue's mechanical arm which shatters into pieces.)

Blue: AH!

(Johnny tags back in and runs in on the defenseless Blue.)

(Blue smirks since he's not completely out of the game yet as he shoots out his eye-beam, but it has no effect on Johnny at all, due to his surrounding aura.)

(Blue attempts to move, but he can't, he then looks down to his see mechanical leg frozen solid.)

**Slow Motion- Johnny does a front-split and executes his iconic Nut Punch technique on Blue.**

(Naruto and Tails cringe in terror at the sight of seeing Blue get his privates punched in.)

(Blue then lets out a high pitched whimper, which sounds like he's singing opera before dropping to the ground in sheer and agonizing pain.)

**M.K. Announcer: Finish Him!**

Johnny: Dude, he's pretty much finished...doing a fatality would be overkill.

**M.K. Announcer: YOU SUCK!**

Johnny: Up yours!

Johnny: Friggin' asshole...Can I have my "W," please?

**M.K. Announcer: Johnny Cage Wi-**

**M.K. Announcer: Naruto wi-**

**M.K. Announcer: Tails Prower WINS**

**M.K. Announcer: Flawless victory!**

(Naruto and Tails look around, extremely confused as to where the voice is coming from.)

Johnny: Don't ask, you'll get used to it. (Chuckles)

Johnny: Hey Subs, back with us?

Tails: Subs?

(Naruto and Tails feel a cold chill running down their spines as they quickly turn around and face Subzero, who was standing right behind them.)

Subzero: At ease, I'm no longer under his control.

(Subzero reaches for something in his pocket, Naruto believes he's holding a weapon, but before he can make a move, Subzero pulls out his headband.)

Johnny: He's good, guys, this is my "Acquaintance" I was talking about earlier.

Tails: Uh...hi, nice to meet you.

(Naruto puts his fist down and takes his headband.)

Naruto: Thanks.

* * *

**Mission Completed!**

***Loading***

**(Reward screen pops up)**

**Johnny Cage can now be used in Vs mode and Kart Racing.**

**Tails can now be used in Vs Mode and Kart Racing.**

**Subzero can now be used in Vs Mode and Kart Racing.**

**General Blue Eye can now be used in Vs Mode and Kart Racing.**

**All stages of General Blue Eye's fortress can now be selected for Stage Select on Vs Mode.**

**New music has been unlocked in the OST Room, check it out!**

**Bonus Item: Naruto's Leaf headband**

**Usage- When equipped, Naruto's defense is raised by 5%, it will increase as you continue to level up items.**

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Level 5-Midnight Travel

**Main Menu**

***Clicks on Story Mode***

**New Arc Available.**

**Loading…**

**DBZ Narrator: Later that night in the crack of dawn, Naruto and his newfound friends have freed all the remaining slaves from their cells, later escorting them back home in half a day.**

**Blue's Fortress-Evening.**

(Naruto is all packed up, now wearing a backpack and regular street clothes given to him by Johnny Cage from the storage room due to his original orange jumpsuit being torn and shredded by Subzero during their first encounter.)

**Naruto's fashion- Orange and blue T-Shirt, two black wristbands, black sweat pants with white stripes on the sides of the outer legs, and blue and white Adidas.**

(While walking his way towards the front entrance, he's joined up by Tails, who's wearing nothing but what he always wears, gloves and running shoes.)

Naruto: Hey, ready to head out?

Tails: Yup, we're good to go.

**Moments Later…**

* * *

(The flying fortress arrives in the middle of an open trail near grassy plains.)

(Johnny, Tails, and Naruto step outside.)

Johnny: Welp, wish you could join us back at my realm, but it was fun while it lasted.

Johnny: I'm gonna miss you guys.

Tails: You'll never know, we might see each other again one day, I've traveled across other universes over a dozen times.

Johnny: Huh, is that right?

Johnny: Same here.

Johnny: So no "Goodbyes' on that note, just" farewell for now", right?

(Tails nods)

(Subzero appears with his back leaned against the wall from the inside of the fortress.)

Subzero: Remember, young Fox, use the amulet wisely on your travels.

Subzero: It will help guide you in finding Lord Raiden.

Johnny: I'm pretty sure they remember now, Mr. Walking Exposition Dump.

Naruto: You said you're close with Raiden, you sure you don't wanna tag along?

Johnny: Nah, I got other people looking all over for me right now, I don't wanna worry them any longer than I already have.

Johnny: But say hi to Raiden for me when you see him.

(Naruto and Tails perfectly understand, especially having after having a conversation on the exact matter from Level 2, so he nods.)

(Naruto raises his fist and bumps it with Johnny's.)

(Johnny then rubs Tails on the head, ruffling up his hair, making him giggle.)

(Naruto then raises his fist to Subzero, inviting him to a fistbump.)

(Johnny then puts on his shades and heads back inside the fortress as it slowly rises in the air for takeoff.)

(Subzero remains where he is and looks away, but does give him a thumbs up, which is good enough for Naruto, so he shifts his fist into a thumbs up as well.)

Johnny: Oh, and Nargoto!

Naruto: "NARUTO!"

Johnny: If you ever stop by my realm, let's do business one day and make a movie adaptation of this…

Johnny: "Johnny in Toon World"… or "Journey to the Anime Realm".

Johnny: It's taking to long for Space Jam 2, so let's make a reboot!

Naruto: (Confused) What!?

Johnny: I sai-

(Subzero hits the button beside him, shutting the door.)

Johnny: (Disappointed) Dude.

Subzero: The boys have no time for your movie producing, or whatever you call it.

Johnny: Ya' know, one of these days, we need to send you and your clan a bunch of plasma screen TVs.

Subzero: We have no interest in television, much less any use.

Johnny: And THAT, my friend is why it is the coldest most boring place to be.

(Subzero looks back at Johnny with a blank, yet slightly offended look on his face.)

Subzero: …

Johnny: No offense, just saying.

Subzero: (Sighs) I pray the Elder Gods will help make our destination back home shorter than we estimated.

**Loading…**

* * *

**(Rewards Screen Pops up)**

**Miles "Tails" Prower has joined your party and can now be used in Story Mode**

**Support Info: When linked with Tails, your quick attacks become faster and less likely for an enemy to counter your moves. Tails also come equipped with healing spells that restore your health to 15%. The percentage increases as you continue to level him up.**

**(Cut back to Naruto and Tails.)**

Naruto: We have a long way ahead of us.

Tails: Yeah, but I've been here before…

Tails: There's are a few detours we can make on Green Hill Zone.

Naruto: Green Hill Zone?

Tails: (Excited) Ready for another speedrun?

Running Level Green Hill Zone

(Naruto & Tails speedrun across the level in under 2 minutes.)

(The two make it past the finish line and strike another victory pose.)

Rank-D

Tails: That was a little TOUGH!

Naruto: Sorry, I slowed ya' down.

**Loading...**

* * *

DBZ Narrator: After traveling afar and wide enough distance for most of the day, Naruto and Tails decide to get to a stopping point and set up camp for tonight.

(We open up on a beautiful starry night and slowly pan down to the small campsite.)

(Tails is sitting crisscross, holding amulet and meditating.)

(Naruto is sleeping inside his tent.)

(Inside the tent, Naruto is seen tossing and turning as we fade into his dreams.)

Kurama's Cage

(Inside Naruto's head, we see Naruto running straight towards Kurama's cage.)

Naruto: Kurama!

(After finally making it to the cage, Naruto can't see anything, nothing but a dark void.)

Naruto: Kurama?

Naruto: Where the hell is he?

(Naruto then slumps his head against the bars of the cage, not having a clue what's going on right now.)

Naruto: I don't get it... If he's not inside the cage, why am I still alive?

(Suddenly, a faint growl can be heard coming from the cage.)

(Naruto raises his head.)

Naruto: Kurama?

Naruto: Kurama is that you?

?: (Low) Dan...te

Naruto: What?

?: Dan..te

Naruto: "Danti"?

(Big glowing yellow pupilless eyes begin show deep inside the dark void, which startles Naruto.)

(Suddenly, the water begins to boil, followed by a huge wave of black water coming from the cage, drowning Naruto in it.)

**Fade to Black**

(Naruto wakes up from his nightmare with Tails standing by him.)

Tails: Easy-easy?

(Tails calms the heavily panting Naruto down and gives him a water bottle in it.)

Tails: Bad dream?

Naruto: (Sighs) More like a nightmare…

Tails: Want me to bring you a flashlight?

(Naruto is offended by Tails' question.)

Naruto: I'm not a baby, Tails!

Tails: No-no-no, don't get the wrong idea, I'm not making fun of you in anyway…

Tails: I get scared of the dark too sometimes, I even have a nightlight at home.

Naruto: Well you're a kid, so that's understandable.

Naruto: (Points at himself) I'm a full-grown man!

Tails: (Giggles) Okay… well, make some room, I'm getting sleepy.

Naruto: I knew we should've gotten more tents.

Tails: Yeah, my bag wasn't big enough to carry my own.

(Tails lays down on the bottom of the blanket, while Naruto is laying at the top.)

(The two boys begin to fall asleep.)

(Being the wild sleeper he is, Naruto snatches the whole blanket away when he rolls to the side.)

(Tails gets up, looking annoyed.)

(It's then revealed Naruto wasn't asleep as he starts chuckling.)

Tails: (Deadpan) Not funny.

Naruto: Heh-heh!

**Elsewhere…**

* * *

(We cut to an underground fighting arena, then cut to one of its fighters in the ring dressed in a schoolgirl uniform.)

(It's Sakura Kasugano from Street Fighter!)

(Sakura receives a hard right jab from her female opponent, who bears a striking resemblance to former WWE Diva, AJ Lee.)

(Sakura staggers back and lands one knee as her opponent walks over to finish the job.)

Sakura: SHORYUKEN!

(Sakura's position was just a faint to lure in her opponent, which works as she uppercuts the AJ-lookalike underneath the chin, sending her flying out of the ring.)

(The Ring Announcer who looks a lot like WWE Superstar Zack Ryder steps in and raises Sakura's hand for victory.)

(The very fake crowd with low quality in graphics like something you'd see in a WWE 2K video game cheers.)

Ring Announcer: 5 Wins in a row!

Ring: Announcer: Give up for tonight's new winner, SAKURA KASUGANOOOOO!

Sakura: WOO! I'm the champion!

Ring Announcer: Actually, you're just a grand prize winner, championship comes later.

Sakura: WOO! I'm the Bomb!

Ring Announcer: I know you're new around these parts, but that words pretty outdated, kid.

Sakura: WOO!

(The Ring: Announcer puts her arm down.)

Ring: Announcer: Yeah... stick with that.

Sakura: Good, because I wasn't going to change my favorite part...

**Fade to Black**

**Autosaving...**

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Level 6-Turn Back Or Fight?

**Main Menu**

**Continue**

***Start***

**Loading...**

**Next Day-Noon-9:32**

* * *

(At the campsite, we focus on Tails finishing on packing up his bag, then looks over at Naruto, who is still sleeping on his mat after Tails took the tent down.)

(Tails sighs and walks over to the Knucklehead, trying to wake him.)

Tails: Naruto, I gave you 5 more minutes like you asked, it's time to go.

Tails: Naruto?

(Tails continuously shakes and pats on Naruto.)

Tails: Come on, we need to go!

(Tails grabs Naruto by the head with both hands placed on his cheeks, raising him up face to face and takes a deep breath.)

Tails: (Deep Voice) **LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!**

(Tails finally wakes Naruto up with such strong soundwaves that it sends Naruto flying out of his blanket and rolling to the ground.)

**Later…**

(Naruto & Tails continue their path on the trail.)

(Naruto is still tired due to his mysterious nightmare last night and his ears are still sore from Tails going **"Drowning Pool"** on him earlier.)

Naruto: So any luck with that thing Subzero gave you?

Tails: Not the slightest, so I gave up and used my GPS.

Tails: But I can't find any data on Raiden's temple, it's like it doesn't even exist.

Naruto: What's a GPS?

(Tails pulls out his handheld GPS out of nowhere, showing it to Naruto.)

**Authors Note: Whenever Tails or Sonic pull things out of nowhere like that, I assume they have pouches in their skin like whenever they but a chaos emerald away. Just throwing my thoughts out there.**

Tails: This device allows me to track down places from all over the world.

Naruto: Cool, your world has more advanced tech than mine.

Naruto: Can it find any food places?

Tails: We're almost close to a place called "Traverse Town", only two miles to go.

Naruto: Great, then let's book it!

Tails: (Shrugs) The quicker the better.

**Elsewhere…**

* * *

(A mighty miserable Sakura is seen traveling up a high hill near the mountains while eating dumplings on a stick.)

Sakura: (Miserable) How can Master stand traveling like this on foot for so long?

Sakura: If I step on one more pebble, I'll collapse...knew I should've brought my traveling boots.

Sakura: Hm?

(Sakura looks up and spots a wooden directions stand, showing nearby cities/towns.)

**Stand-Sunnydale Mount Paozu Tennessee ^ Ba Sing Se v**

Sakura: (I've already been to these towns.)

Sakura: (Is this only the way to bypass the bridge?)

(Sakura looks down from the hill, glaring at the bridge below she was referring to.)

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

(Over on the mountain, Naruto and Tails make it to the entrance of the bridge and confront a large dark-skinned man standing at 7'2 ft tall dressed in medieval-like armor, looking like a character you'd see on Shovel Knight.)

**Bridge Knight- Guardian of the Cross Bridge.**

**Author: Due to my slight laziness, we're going to call him "B.K." for short.**

(Naruto and Tails look on, amazed by how tall he is.)

Naruto: Whoa, this guy's a giant, taller than my Sensei.

Tails: It looks so real.

Tails: Must be a statue of someone important.

B.K.: I wish.

(Tails and Naruto are startled by BK, who they assumed was a statue.)

BK: (Chuckles) What, thought I was a statue?

BK: I get that reaction all the time, guess I'm really good I am at standing still.

BK: Anyway, good morning, how you both doing today?

Tails: (Wry) Uh...pretty good.

Naruto: Fine, but starving.

BK: Good-good...Well, I don't wanna keep you guys waiting, chit-chatting with me all day.

BK: Just need to ask you one simple question, and you guys are free to pass and go on with the rest of your day.

BK: I could also recommend some good food spots if you want any.

Naruto: (Delighted) YES.

BK: I am the Bridge Knight, here to guard the Cross Bridge.

BK: Please state your business for traveling across here.

Tails: We're on our way to meet one of the Universal Guardians, Raiden.

Naruto: And to get breakfast.

BK: Alrighty then, you may-

BK: Wait a minute, what the hell did you just say?

Naruto: I said to get breakfast.

BK: No, before that, what the little fox said.

Tails: I said we're looking for one of the Universal Guardians-

BK: (Deadpan) You may NOT pass.

Tails: I beg your pardon?

BK: Did I stutter?

BK: Turn back, you're not allowed to pass.

Naruto: Says who?

BK: ME.

BK: Pretty sure you heard my introduction loud and clear, but just in case…

(BK raises his shoulder pads, revealing a ridiculous tattoo of his name on it.)

BK: "BRIDGE" "KNIGH-TA".

Tails: (Confused) But, I don't understand, you said we can go if we answer your question.

BK: Look, nothing personal, but I and my bosses have some long history with the guardians, still beefing to this day.

BK: So I'm sorry, I am, but you're gonna have to go some other way.

Tails: This is the quickest way, Mister.

Tails: (Pleading) PLEASE, we're just trying to get back home.

Naruto: And don't lump us in with the guardians, we don't have anything to do with the feud you guys are having.

(Getting irritated, Naruto walks over to BK, sizing him up, but it doesn't seem to be working out for him, as BK's not fazed.)

Naruto: (Stern) Breakfast time's almost over, so move it!

BK: Sorry, , you best hop back and find Brandy somewhere else.

Naruto: (Confused) Who?

(BK slowly raises down to Naruto's face, locking eyes with him, but it's hard to tell since the former is wearing a helmet.)

BK: Unless you wanna FIGHT, to get passed me.

Naruto: Fine by me.

(Naruto removes his backpack, and tosses it to the side.)

Tails: Naruto, wait-

(Suddenly, Tails gets his wrapped up by a whip from behind.)

Tails: AH!

Naruto: (Turns's head) Tails!

(Now completely left open with his guard down, B.K. sucker punches Naruto across the face, knocking him down to the ground next to Tails.)

(Tails gets pulled in by another guy dressed in ragged armor, standing 5'4 ft tall.)

**Cosner-Assistant Guardian**

Costner: These tourists giving you some trouble, B.K.?

BK: Nothing I can't handle, but feel free to help while I beat this loudmouth Blondie over here.

(BK looks back down at Naruto and tilts his head from confusion.)

BK: (Matter of Fact) That's not even a Blondie now that I look at him.

BK: Why's your hair just plain yellow?

Cosner: You're questioning the kid's hair, meanwhile, I'm just now questioning what the hell this thing is that I have tangled.

Sakura: (Off-Screen) HEY, leave them alone!

(Everybody looks up the hill in front of them and see Sakura standing at the top.)

(The furious Sakura then begins to walk down the hill.)

Sakura: If you hurt that guy's little cat, I'll-

(Sakura somehow slips and comes rolling down the hill toward Cosner in a cartoony style and makes him trip over her, knocking him chin-first to the ground.)

(The angered Cosner kip's up and shifts his attention towards Sakura while rubbing his chin.)

BK: (Confused) What is going on today?

(Naruto hops up and throws a kunai at BK, who quickly blocks dodge it and readies himself as Naruto runs his way, facing him on the bridge.)

(At the same time, Tails kicks Cosner from behind before he could get any closer to the stunned Sakura laying down on the ground.)

(Meanwhile, on the bridge Naruto exchanges fists with BK, using his Taijutsu, while BK stays on the defensive.)

(BK blocks and evades most of his blows until Naruto punches him in the chest, but thanks to BK's hard chest plate, it only hurts Naruto.)

(Naruto backs up and wiggles the pain from his hand away.)

BK: Should've gone lower.

(BK grabs Naruto by the collar of his shirt and slams him back against the stoned parapet.)

Naruto: GAH!

* * *

(We cut back to Tails, trying his best to avoid being whipped or wrapped around by Cosner's whip again.)

(Cosner is then stopped from lashing Tails, he then turns around to see who is grabbing the tail-end of his whip.)

(It's Sakura, now fully awake and has her hand wrapped around the tail-end of the whip.)

Cosner: Do you even know whose side you're supposed to be on, little girl?

Sakura: NOPE.

Sakura: But I'd rather not side with a couple of animal abusers.

(Sakura pulls Cosner in closer toward her, basically playing tug-of-war.)

Cosner: (Damn, she's strong, I can barely pull back!)

(Sakura wins the tug and pulls Cosner in to receive a hard uppercut to the chin, sending him flipping into the air.)

(Tails ends it by knocking Cosner back down with a spin-dash, which sends him crashing to a stoned wall.)

(The unconscious Cosner slides down off the wall and plummets to the ground with his now dented helmet.)

Sakura: Nice one! (Thumbs up)

Tails: Thanks-

(Before they could finish praising each other, Naruto is sent flying toward Sakura from behind making them both land on top of Tails.)

(BK walks his way back to the entrance of the bridge where the trio are and pat's his hands off from throwing Naruto, basically showing off.)

(BK crosses his arms, daring them to make him move again.)

BK: Last chance, Whiskers.

(Naruto raises from the pile he's in and glares at BK, now intending to get serious.)

***PAUSE***

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Level 7-Naruto vs The Bridge Knight

***Start***

**Bridge Knight Boss Battle**

(Naruto stands up from the pile and summons 5 shadow clones.)

BK: (Amused) Nice trick.

Naruto: (Yeah, something's up…)

Naruto: (I meant to summon 12 clones, but I can only make 5.)

(Naruto looks down at his hands, noticing something off about his strength as well.)

Naruto: (I don't even feel as strong as I should be.)

BK: Well?

BK: Havin' second thoughts?

(Naruto and his clones shift into fighting stances and runs in on BK.)

Naruto: (Eh, forget it… I'll focus on that later after I beat this asshole.)

BK: (Shakes his head) Stubborn little…

(Two of the clones prepare to stab BK with their kunai, but he catches both of their hands.)

(The next two clones jump on the pinned clone's backs and delivers two flying knees to BK's face, making him let go of the first two clones.)

BK: AH!

(BK backs up further to the bridge.)

* * *

(The 5 clones then split up and leap on top of both sides of the parapets, two on the left and 3 on the right.)

(The real Naruto rushes in with a Rasengan toward BK, but this is a distraction when BK realizes that he's meant to avoid the real one while the other clones deal the real damage.)

(All 5 clones leap in the air with their Rasengans, preparing to dive down on BK.)

(Suddenly BK raises two large cubes of stone from the stone floor on the bridge by levitating them from the ground.)

(The real Naruto comes to a stop.)

Naruto: (Shocked) What the-!?

(BK shoots the blocks out at the clones from both sides in the air, making them poof away.)

(Using his hands to control them, BK brings the cubes back down to his level.)

BK: (Laughs) Ha-ha!

BK: Didn't see that coming, did ya'?

(BK shoots one of the blocks at Naruto, who attempts to foolishly grab it with both of his hands, which works, but the impact nearly could've broken his arms if given more speed and mass.)

(Naruto throws the beach ball-sized cube back at BK, who simply catches it with ease with one hand.)

BK: Boy please, I can lift over 2 tons.

(BK throws the cube back alongside the other cube, which brutal hits Naruto in the full front of his body, sending him to the stone floor.)

***POOF***

(Naruto used a substitution Jutsu, which leaves BK shocked and speechless, not knowing what to make of it.)

Sakura: (Shocked) D...Did he turn into a log!?

Tails: No, watch this, it's cool.

(While his guard is down, Naruto appears from the side of the bridge, preparing to strike him with his kunai, only to get hit by a much larger cube the size of a ladybug vehicle shooting up from the stoned floor.)

(Naruto drops his kunai on the ground as he goes flying up in the air.)

BK: All right, I'm through playin'.

(BK then shoots the other two cubes high up in the air and crashes them both into the one Naruto is on.)

***BOOM***

Tails: (Terrified) Naruto!

* * *

(The impact makes a large explosion of stoned dust in the air with stone chunks of debris raining down past the bridge bellow.)

(BK jumps on top of the parapet and declares his victory, striking a DragonBall Z-like power-up pose and lets out a huge yell.)

BK: (Overdramatic) THE BRIDGE IS MY WEAPON AND NONE SHALL PASS, BITCH!

Naruto: (Offscreen) I'll take that bet!

(The kunai that landed on the ground earlier by BK is revealed to be the actual Naruto, who used the transformation jutsu while the other one was a clone.)

(Which is made evident when we didn't see a close up of Naruto going up in the air or falling body parts falling from the sky.)

(After poofing back to normal, Naruto goes in for the kill, preparing to stab BK from behind before he can turn around.)

Naruto: **THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!**

(Naruto successfully stabs BK in the butt, shoving it deep into his...well anus, or butthole to make it less vulgar sounding.)

(Sakura and Tails watch on from afar, cringing in terror.)

**Slow Motion- BK's eyes enlarge and scream in agonizing pain with The Commodore's "Easy Like Sunday Morning" song playing in the background.**

(We now shift to regular speed as BK wiggles around out of control and trips off the parapet falling off the bridge.)

(Naruto drops to his knees after using up a lot of chakra, Sakura, and Tails soon run to his aid.)

Sakura: What a horrible way to go.

Tails: Naruto, did you?

Naruto: (Tired) Yep...I went lower…

Author's Note- A callback from the previous chapter when BK suggested he should've gone lower. In which case, he did... Though I don't really need to explain that by making a note here, I just wanted to point this out to those who didn't get what Naruto meant by that.

* * *

(Meanwhile down below, we cut to one of the video game legends, Spyro the Dragon, soaring through the air with a worried yet serious look on his face.)

Spyro: Hope I'm not too late...

Spyro: I'm on my way, guys, just hang on-

(BK lands on top of Spyro, making them both plummet further to their doom.)

Spyro: AAAAAAAHHH!

(As we fade to black, a splash of water is heard at the end.)

***Pause***

***START***

**Save Menu**

**Saving, do not turn off the system or eject game.**

**Saved!**

**Quit**

**Are you sure?**

**YES/NO**

**YES.**

**To Be Continued.**


	8. Level 8-Welcome to Traverse Town

**A 15 Minutes Later…**

**Green Trail-Evening**

(Naruto, Tails, and their new party member Sakura are now traveling together on foot, nearing their way to the next town, finally.)

(Sakura and Tails are ahead of Naruto, who look pretty unhappy right now.)

Sakura: What's wrong with him?

(Tails is in the middle of configuring his GPS again, but not too busy to answer Sakura's question at the same time.)

Tails: He's upset because of those knights, we missed the most important meal of the day.

(Tails turns his head to Naruto.)

Tails: We can always try breakfast tomorrow.

Naruto: (Mopey) I guess…

Sakura: So, Naruto, you're a ninja, right?

(Naruto's mopey-ness as he shoots his head up and looks straight.)

Naruto: (Calm) Oh...Uh, yeah, number 1 where I come from!

Sakura: Cool, I have the perfect friend you'd get along great with, she's also a ninja.

Naruto: Oh yeah?

Naruto: What village is she from?

Sakura: Um... I never really thought to ask her.

Sakura: She doesn't seem to like being there though.

Naruto: Huh, I wonder why's that?

Sakura: There it is!

(Sakura spots the gate to the next town and runs ahead of the boys.)

Naruto: Hey, wait up! (Ninja runs)

Tails: Guys!

Tails: (Sighs) Looks like he's made a new friend.

* * *

**Elsewhere-Gotham City**

(We now cut to a small two-story building.)

(Inside we cut to and zoom out of an open-fingered gloved hand twirling a sniper bullet with two fingers. As we zoom out further, it's revealed to be Deadshot from DC Comics in his Batman Arkham City attire.)

(Deadshot looks mighty bored, his wooden chair is leaned back with his feet propped up while watching an episode of Arrow while eating a honeybun.)

***KNOCK-KNOCK***

Deadshot: (Annoyed) What?

(As one of Deadshot's men enters the room, he flicks the bullet at his shoulder.)

Roman: OW!

Deadshot: I didn't say come in.

Roman: (Pained) Sorry…

(Deadshot puts his chair back down and sits up straight.)

Roman: We found that the thief boss was looking for.

Roman: He's at Traverse Town.

Deadshot: Bought time, get Ricky and the others.

(Deadshot gets up and puts on his machine-gun gauntlets.)

**Author's Note: Idk what those things are exactly called, I just know they're gauntlets.**

Roman: Remember, the boss wants him alive-

Deadshot: I KNOW, Roman…

Deadshot: But we can't have this guy slipping past us a 3rd time, so putting a bullet or two in his legs won't hurt.

(As we hear the two leave the room, we slowly pan down to Deadshot's desk with a wanted poster on it showing a mugshot of Nathan Drake from Uncharted on it.)

* * *

**Traverse Town**

(Naruto and Sakura finally make it to town, looking around and taking in their new surroundings.)

Naruto: This place looks pretty small.

Sakura: Yeah, it's mostly a small town where tourists come and go.

(Tails catches up with the two, looking nearly out of breath.)

Tails: (panting) OK...O...K…

(Tails takes a deep breath and exhales.)

Tails: (Calm) I'm off to get my radar fixed, what about you two?

Naruto: I'm gonna go grab lunch.

Sakura: I'm going to grab some new clothes _and _lunch.

Tails: Then let's split up and meet back here in an hour and...8 minutes.

(Seemingly worn out, Tails makes an effort to continue walking by powerwalking straight.)

Naruto: Okay.

Sakura: Be careful.

***Parted with Tails.***

Naruto: What's up with up him?

(Sakura gives Naruto a Gallic shrug, not having the slightest clue either.)

**Item Shop**

(Tails enters the item shop that was formerly owned by Donald Duck's nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

(The triplets have long since abandoned and sold it off after making enough money to go on their own adventure.)

Tails: Hello?

Tails: Is anyone here?

(A voice is heard from the from upstairs.)

?: (0ffscreen) I'll be right with you.

(Suddenly, a scruffy man around his early 20's drops down from upstairs and lands on the counter, it's Nathan Drake from Uncharted!)

**Note: This Drake is from between the end of Uncharted and the beginning of Uncharted 2 when he first started dating Chloe.**

Drake: Sorry for the scare, the stairs are a huge mess right now, had to take the safe way down.

Tails: That's the safe way?

Drake: Well, for climbers, yeah…

Drake: Regular safe way would be the elevator if we had one.

(Tails looks to the side, shrugging in agreement.)

Drake: SO, what can I do for ya'?

(Tails takes out and shows Drake his radar.)

Tails: I was wondering if there's any way to restore the memory data on my radar.

Drake: Sure, as long as you still have the chip, it should be a quick fix.

(Drake takes a look at the radar and lays down on the table, then begins to open it up with a screwdriver.)

Drake: Looks like more a tablet.

Drake: You got internet on this thing?

Tails: Yes.

Drake: So how did this happen?

Drake: (Smirks) Did you try deleting your history to hide evidence from your parents?

Tails: Let's just say some bad person took it from me and tampered with it.

(Drake isn't buying that one bit.)

Drake: (Sarcastic) Sure, kid, that's what they all say.

Tails: I don't think they do...and I don't know what you're implying, but I don't think I like it either.

Drake: (Laughs) Just messing with, ya', you're clean.

Tails: Wha?

Drake: Nothing, I'll be right back.

(As Drake heads to the back of the room, we cut to outside on a nearby rooftop where Deadshot and his partner Roman are watching Drake.)

Deadshot: Head on in, I'll cover the front.

***Pause***

***START***

**Save Menu**

**Saving, do not turn off the system or eject game.**

**Saved!**

**Quit**

**Are you sure?**

**YES/NO**

**YES.**

**To Be Continued.**


	9. Level 9-Fixer Upper

**Traverse Town-Clothing Shop**

(Inside, we Naruto seated on a rubber bench in the waiting room while Sakura's trying on new clothes in the dressing room.)

(Naruto is now wearing new clothes)

**Naruto's Fashion 2**

**Lower Body-HUGE black and yellow clown-like shoes you'd normally see on kingdom hearts.**

**Black sweatpants that go down to his upper calves.**

**Upper Body- An orange and black jacket with a blue and orange shirt inside.**

**Head Accessories- Green/aqua goggles similar to what he used to wear when he kid.**

**Author's Note: Naruto's now wearing goggles since his headband was so damaged he can't wrap it around his forehead anymore. So for now, he keeps it as a necklace similar to Hinata.**

(Just as Naruto is growing tiredly impatient with his arms cross and finger tapping, a young blonde European man dressed in Chinese clothing has been sitting by him all this time.)

**(It's Eliot from Dead or Alive!)**

(The mighty calm Eliot notices Naruto growing impatient and looks over at him.)

Eliot: Been waiting for what feels like hours?

Naruto: Yep…

(Naruto opens his eyes.)

Eliot: I feel your pain, man, I do.

Eliot: I love my girl to bits, but what is so hard about finding the right pair and taking forever to put it on and take it off?

Naruto: I d-

Eliot: (Mad) And we aren't allowed to leave because they want us to suffer and be there to carry a buttload of bags!

(Now the roles are reversed with Naruto calming down and Eliot going on an angry tirade.)

Eliot: I'M NOT A BUTLER!

Eliot: (Sighs) But we do it anyway because it's a boyfriend's duty as a man to satisfy your girl in every way, even if you don't like it.

(After getting all of that off his chest, Eliot calms down, taking a deep breath, exhales, and rubs his fingers through his hair while slumping his head down.)

Naruto: Whoa...you uh, got a lot of commitment.

Eliot: Yeah, try man, I try…

Eliot: And I'm not saying all girls are like that, but mine and her friends certainly are...friggin' Thots.

Naruto: Oh, she's just my friend.

Eliot: Cool, then you have it slightly easy.

Eliot: Friends are a little less bad.

(Sakura finally steps out of the dressing room and strikes a battle pose.)

**Sakura's Fashion**

**Sakura is now wearing her signature out schoolgirl uniform, with some color changes.**

**Changes- Skirt is darker blue and the socks are navy blue.**

Sakura: How do I look?

(Eliot gives her two thumbs up.)

Naruto: You look almost exactly the same…

Naruto: (Confused) What kind of martial artist wears a school uniform anyway?

(Taken aback, Sakura frowns and comically shoots up to Naruto's face with her fist raised at him.)

Sakura: (Angry) Ugh, man, you're blunt!

Sakura: First off, it's cleaner, smoother, _**AND **_I'm wearing new socks!

Sakura: And you should talk.

Sakura: What kind of Ninja wears goggles and clown shoes!?

Naruto: (Wry) OK-OK, don't punch me!

Sakura: (Confused) I wasn't going to punch you.

Naruto: (Oh, right, different Sakura.)

(Suddenly, Naruto's stomach begins to growl.)

Sakura: Sorry I kept you waiting for so long, I'm starving too.

Sakura: Any suggestions?

Naruto: (Mopey) ANYWHERE...as long as it sells noodles…

* * *

**Meanwhile-Item Shop**

(Tails jumps for joy after getting his radar back online.)

Tails: Yes!

Tails: Everything's back to normal!

Tails: Thanks!

Drake: But no problem, like I said, quick fix

(Suddenly, there's a knock on the front door.)

Drake: It's open, push it, don't pull it!

(With superhuman levels of strength, Roman comes busting through the door, sending the wooden door flying to the register, but Drake ducks behind the counter.)

(As the dust clears up, Tails stands up, only to get picked up by Roman as he grabs him by the...tails.)

Tails: Hey!

Roman: Get out from under there, Drake, I know you're not hurt.

Drake: And I know you're not bright.

(Drake raises up from the counter)

Drake: (Nonchalant) Did you not hear what I just said?

Drake: "PUSH" as in gently push open the door-

Roman: Just, shut up and come with me, we're going for a ride.

Drake: Look, Roman, I already gave your boss an answer over the phone last night, and that was final.

Roman: Yeah, well "No" didn't sit right with him, and he'd like to talk more with you about it.

Roman: Or do you want me to rip this little teddy in half?

Drake: Alright-alright…

Drake: Just calm down, and take a knee.

(As Drake opens up the counter door it reveals his lower half pointing a silver pistol and opens fire, shooting Roman in his right kneecap.)

(Roman yells out in pain, surprisingly like a whimp.)

(He then drops Tails as he lands on his wounded knee.)

Roman: (Pained) Son of a-!

(Tails smacks Roman across the face with his tails, knocking him out on the floor.)

Tails: (Stern) Language.

(Drake rushes to the door and looks around from outside, then goes to the back door.)

Drake: Follow me!

Tails: (Worried) What's going on!?

Drake: Can't explain right now, we gotta go.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

(We cut back to the rooftop with Deadshot finishing up on putting his sniper together.)

(He then takes a quick glance down for a second, then quickly whips his head back down again and uses his cybernetic eyepiece to zoom down below.)

**Redeye POV: Deadshot spots Drake driving down the road on a motorcycle with Tails on his back.**

Deadshot: Dammit, Roman, you had one job!

(Deadshot stands up and pulls out his communicator.)

Deadshot: Ricky, Drake's loose heading to your west, move out!

***Pause***

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Level 10-Goose Chase

**Traverse Town-5th District**

(In the north district we see a busy street filled with people and restaurants.)

(We now cut to Naruto and Sakura sitting a table eating a bowl of Lo Mein noodles at an outdoor Chinese restaurant.)

Sakura: And that's why I'm taking a long break from the beef flavor, I like better anyway.

Naruto: That's a hard way to train… (Slurping noodles.)

Naruto: I'd never go a day without eating beef or any other kinds of meat.

Sakura: I see, you really overdid it with the beef toppings. (Sips her drink.)

Naruto: (Relieved) This is so delicious!

Naruto: What's this stuff called again?

Sakura: "Lo Mein", it's one of China's best kinds of noodles dish. (Eats shrimp.)

(Sakura looks up at a nearby town clock, checking the time.)

**Clock-1:35 PM**

Sakura: It's almost time to go, should we check on Tails?

Naruto: Sure.

Sakura: (Smirks) Looks like we're both almost done, I bet I can finish faster than you.

Naruto: (Smirks) Oh yeah?

Naruto: You're on!

Sakura: Three minutes, let's go!

(Naruto & Sakura start slurping their noodles at a very fast pace.)

(Some of the customers are seen looking at the two knuckleheads, looking confused or disgusted.)

**Elsewhere…**

**Loading…**

* * *

**Traverse Town 2nd District-Motorcycle Chase**

(Drake speeds down the street with Tails on his back with Deadshot's men not too far behind, driving a red cruiser vehicle in hot pursuit.)

(The men then open fire.)

Drake: Kid, I need you to reach in my holster and use my gun.

Tails: WHAT!?

Tails: I-I-can't do that-

Drake: I know, I know, it's a lot to ask, but it's the only way to stay alive right now.

Drake: You don't have to shoot at them em' directly, just aim for their tires.

Tails: No, I mean even if I wanted too, I can't physically use this gun.

(Drake turns his head a bit to see Tails holding his pistol with two hands.)

(Due to having large fingers, Tails cannot pull the trigger of a gun.)

**Note- But how can Shadow hold and pull the trigger of a pistol?**

Drake: Oh…OK, new plan…

(Drake lifts up Tails by the head and puts him over his shoulder, then turns right into a dark alley.)

Drake: Here's the part where get off.

Tails: Wait, I can still help-

Drake: Arms up!

**Quicktime Event- Press Triangle**

(Drake manages to raise Tails up high enough for him to grab on to the ladder of a fire-escape.)

(Now without having to worry about Tails, Drake speeds up to full throttle.)

(We cut back to Tails watching the car pass by him after Drake.)

(Tails then leaps flies his way on top of the building.)

* * *

**Meanwhile-Traverse Town-4th District**

(Naruto and Sakura are seen walking on the sidewalk, looking mighty uncomfortable, presumably due to eating their bowls so fast in under 3 minutes.)

Naruto: That's the last time I take up an eating challenge with you.

Sakura: At least you won...Seriously, you have a bottomless appetite.

(Naruto and Sakura then come to a stop when they notice a few bystanders have been caught in the crossfire of Drake's chase from earlier.)

(Police and Paramedics then pass by the two.)

Naruto: What the hell happened here?

Sakura: Looks like there's been a shootout.

Naruto: We better hurry up and find Tails, he might've been caught in it.

Sakura: Let's ask around, I'm getting worried…

(Before Sakura can take another step, she quickly runs over to the nearest trashcan and loses her lunch, puking inside it, but thankfully we don't see it.)

(Instead, we get Naruto's uncomfortable reaction, which almost makes him want to puke.)

(Before he looks away, we see a brief close-up shot of his POV when spots Sakura's red panties.)

(He glances at it for a second, but looks away, not wanting to be like his late sensei, Jiraiya.)

Naruto: (Blushing) You good?

Sakura: (Groggy) Yeah...just, just give me a minute…

**Traverse Town 3rd District**

(The 3rd District looks a little different from how it did in Kingdom Hearts.)

(Right now, it's undergoing a lot of reconstruction.)

(The red cruiser pulls up and parks near the middle of one of the exits.)

(Deadshot's 3 men exit the vehicle, and later the 2nd in command, Ricky, a built Asian in his early 30's wearing a leather suit.)

Ricky: Spread out, this spot only leads to a dead-end now the exits are closed.

(The 3 men slowly spread out around the construction site with their guns drawn.)

(We now got to Drake, hiding on top of a wooden platform.)

Drake: (Gotta get to Ricky without getting spotted)

(Basically, Drake's talking to the player, telling him it's a stealth takedown level.)

(Drake leaps down on top of one of Ricky's men, knocking him out.)

(Drake hears the others coming, so he hides behind a wooden wall.)

(Grunt3 spots the one Drake took down and signals Grunt2 to join him until Drake kicks down the wooden wall on Grunt3 and opens fire on Grunt2.)

(Drake manages to kill Grunt2 and runs back toward Ricky's car.)

(As Drake looks around knowing Ricky's hiding somewhere, he is taken by surprised by a hard flying kick to the back.)

(Drake is knocked to the ground by Ricky, who stares him down with a smug look.)

(Drake then grabs his gun on the ground and prepares to shoot him, but it soon gets shot out of his hand almost instantly.)

(The shooter is revealed to be Deadshot, who emerges from the shadows with his glowing cybernetic eyepiece and smoking barrel from one of his gauntlets.)

* * *

Deadshot: Now, "Treasure Hunter" I believe...

Deadshot: "Theif" I believe…

(Deadshot is now standing in front of Drake, then bends down to his level.)

Deadshot: "Fighter" and "Gunman"?

Deadshot: (Shakes head) Ehhh, not so much.

Drake: I'm pretty legit in that department too, just needed some prep time.

Deadshot: Prep time?

Deadshot: Like carrying more guns and armor?

Drake: Yeah, and unlike you, I prefer keeping my armor on the inside.

Drake: Seriously, did you stitch together some dollar store pajamas to make that piece trash you call a costume?

Deadshot: (Chuckles) Heh.

(Deadshot counters an incoming swing from Drake, blocking it with his forearm and punches Drake square in the nose.)

Deadshot: "Smart-ass" I believe too.

(From above, Tails watches the beatdown take place as he lands upstairs where no one can see him.)

***Pause***

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Level 11-Sakura vs Ricky

**Loading…**

**Traverse Town 3rd District**

(Drake gets beaten down continuously by Deadshot's men as Tails looks from afar in distraught.)

(Cut to Tails)

Tails: (Worried) I should get help, but by the time I come back, he'll probably be dead.

Tails: What would Sonic do in this situation?

Deadshot: All right, that's enough, raise him.

(Ricky and Goon2 raise Drake while holding his arms so he won't get loose.)

Deadshot: Ricky and I argued about putting a bullet in your legs, but lucky for you, the boss once you in good condition.

Drake: (Sarcastic) Yippy.

(Deadshot aims his gauntlet down on Drake's shin.)

Deadshot: But if you so much as wiggle your way out again, I'm going for the shin.

Drake: Dearly advised...Try not to hit a femoral artery, or we're both screwed.

Deadshot: Put him in the trunk.

***POW***

* * *

(Just as Deadshot turns around and walks to the car, Tails comes crashing, spin-dashing into Deadshot's face, knocking him tho the ground.)

(Tails strikes a cool and heroic pose.)

Ricky: (Shocked) Whoa, is that a wolf!?

Drake: What're you doing here kid!?

Drake: I gave you a lift-off and you followed me?

Tails: Sorry, but I couldn't just leave you like this.

Tails: But don't worry, I can handle them-

(From behind, Deadshot kicks Tails in the back of the head.)

(Tails is knocked to the ground, rendered completely dazed.)

(Deadshot stands up and points his right gauntlet-gun down at Tails, preparing to shoot him at the back of his skull.)

Deadshot: Lights out, rat!

Drake: (Furious) NO!

***BANG***

***CUT TO BLACK***

(We now cut out of black and see blood dripping on the ground.)

(It's not Tails' blood as we cut to him with the bullet right next to him on the ground, which missed its mark.)

(It's revealed to be Deadshot's blood, as we cut to him with a kunai stabbed into his shoulder.)

(Deadshot then yells out in pain and drops on one knee.)

(We now cut to a pissed off Naruto, striking and epic throwing pose on top of Ricky's car, alongside Sakura standing right beside it striking a battle pose as well.)

Sakura: (Angry) Animal abusing punks!

Sakura: Ready to bust some heads in?

Naruto: Believe it!

**Author's Note: Haven't him say that in ages...It's cringy but motivated me a 7-year-old kid.**

**Moving on…**

* * *

(Tails rolls over to safety near Drake, who is still being held down.)

(The masked Goon2 looks completely shocked to see Naruto, almost as if they have met before.)

Goon2: Naruto!?

(Thrown off guard, Naruto looks down at Goon2, but doesn't recognize him at all, due to wearing a mask completely covering his face except for his grey-colored eyes.)

Naruto: (Confused) How do you know my name?

(Cut back to Drake.)

Drake: Friends of yours?

Tails: Yep!

Drake: Cool, thought I'd have to keep up this facade a little longer.

Ricky: !?

(Drake breaks free of Ricky and Goon2's grip by elbowing Goon2 in the stomach and kicking Ricky in the mid-section, making him back up in pain.)

(Drake now focuses on Goon2, tackling him to the ground and knocks him out with two right-jabs across the face.)

(Ricky prepares to attack Drake from behind, but Sakura jumps in with a flying kick to his chest, sending him rolling to the ground.)

(Drake stands up, now equipped with a new gun from Goon2 and stands side by side with Sakura.)

Drake: Thanks, Name's Drake.

Sakura: Kasugano Sakura!

(We cut back to Deadshot, who yanks Naruto's kunai out of his shoulder and runs off, with Naruto not too far behind.)

(Ricky kips up on his feet, looking rather excited, surprisingly.)

Ricky: Another martial artist...This should be fun!

Sakura: Won't be so fun after I send you flying, Rambo!

Drake: (Chuckles) HA! Good one.

**Note: Ricky bears a striking resemblance to a young Sylvester Stallone.**

**You know, the guy from Rocky, Rambo, and Expendables.**

Sakura: Bring it on-

Ricky: Ho-Hold on…

Sakura: Eh?

Ricky: Drake, what the hell are you doing!?

Ricky: Get out of my car!

(We cut back to Drake rummaging through Ricky's car, just like the thief he is.)

(Drake pops his head out from the driver's window.)

Drake: Don't mind me, Sylvester, just, uh...looking for something I left in here last time.

Drake: Here, let me set the mood in, this should go great with your fight.

Ricky: Leave my radio alone!

(Drake turns on some battle music.)

**Note: Include any type of music you want, I think I'll go with Sakura's theme from Super Street Fighter IV.**

(Cut back to Ricky and Sakura.)

Sakura: (Dumbfounded) ...

Ricky: (Sighs) I defended him from getting shot and this is the thanks I get?

Ricky: I can't wait to deal with him after I'm done with you.

Sakura: (Confused) Speaking of which, are you ready to fight or…?

(Ricky punches Sakura in the jaw with a left-jab.)

Sakura: AH!

(The pained Sakura backs up, with her hand covering her cheek.)

Ricky: Awww, not going to cry over a measly cheapshot are you?

(Sakura is more pissed off than hurt, with steam smoking out of her nostrils like an angry boar.)

Announcer: **FIGHT!**

* * *

(Sakura runs in and delivers some incoming punches and kicks to Ricky.)

(Ricky blocks and evades each strike, then trades blows with Sakura, who also blocks and evades his incoming strikes with little difficulty.)

(Ricky is getting faster.)

(Knowing she can't keep blocking for too long, she takes two backflips away from Ricky to avoid a spin-kick.)

(Staring each other down, Sakura thinks of a new strategy while Ricky stands his grown sporting a smug look again, not even showing the slightest bit of worried.)

(Not liking his cocky posture, Sakura runs in once more.)

(Sakura leaps up in the air and dives down with a kick.)

(Ricky blocks her with his forearm, but it on grazes him.)

Sakura: HA!

(Ricky sidesteps from Sakura's spinning-back fist.)

(Finally landing the first hit, Ricky kicks Sakura in the back with a side-kick, then a heavy front kick to the stomach as Sakura turns around.)

(Sakura groans and bends over from such a painful strike.)

(Ricky then finishes her with a front kick to the chin, sending her flipping to the ground.)

* * *

Ricky: How you like my kicks!?

Ricky: You could say, they were "fast as lighting"!

Drake: (Offscreen) WEAK!

Ricky: You're good, little one...

Ricky: But don't act like I didn't see you block my front-kick at the last second.

(Sakura slowly rises.)

Sakura: Heh, was I that obvious?

Sakura: It still hurt, your kicks sting.

Ricky: (Smug) Like Lightni-

Drake: (Offscreen) Shut up, you're not funny!

Ricky: You shut up, that was gold!

(Sakura stands up and charges her Hadouken.)

Sakura: HAAAAAA!

Ricky: (Shocked) (A chi technique!?)

***Pause***

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Level 12-Sensei?

(Ricky runs straight towards Sakura, much to her surprise.)

Sakura: Too late!

Sakura: **HADOUKEN!**

(Sakura fires her Hadouken straight at Ricky, but he leaps up a good 8-9 ft into the air.)

Ricky: (Laughs) You're not the only one that can use chi!

(Ricky dives down with purple energy forming around his leg, almost into the shape of a drill.)

(In a silly fashion, Sakura frantically leaps out of the way as Ricky lands to the ground making a large crater.)

(Sakura stands up with an uneasy look on her face.)

Ricky: (Smug) As you can see, you're outmatched in skill _and_ strength.

Sakura: (Angered) That's what you think!

(Sakura once again fires a Hadouken.)

(The annoyed Ricky leaps over the Hadoken once again, only to see Sakura leap up to his level as well with a smug grin on her face.)

Sakura: **KI-YA!**

(Sakura knees Ricky from under the chin.)

(Still up in mid-air for an impossible amount of time, Sakura fires out her Hogasho blast, sending Ricky spinning down to her slow-moving Hadouken before it can dissipate.)

***BOOM***

(Ricky bounces off the exploding Hadouken and sent crashing into a bunch of conveniently stacked wooden barrels.)

(Ricky has now been defeated with his suit in tatters and a bloody mouth.)

**Announcer: KO!**

(Sakura lands on her feet, then struggles to keep balance and falls on her bottom.)

Sakura: WHEW!

(Drake walks over to Sakura while she catches her breath.)

Drake: Jeez, you sure weren't kidding when you said you'd send him flying.

Sakura: (Giggles) Yep, meant what I said.

Sakura: Did you find what you were looking for?

Drake: More or less...

(Drake offers Sakura a hand up.)

Drake: Come on, let's find your friends.

* * *

**Meanwhile-Dark Alley**

(Deadshot runs into a dead end with a brick wall in the way.)

(Naruto & Tails finally catches up with him.)

Naruto: (Chuckles) Dead end.

Deadshot: Yeah, dead-end, but more ways than one.

(Deadshot opens fire with his gun-gauntlets, but Naruto & Tails dodges every shot.)

(Deadshot is now empty.)

Deadshot: (Shocked) What the hell are you guys, Metas?

Naruto: Nope, just a ninja.

Tails: And a fox!

(Before Naruto and Tails can get any closer, Goon2 front flips over the two and guards Deadshot.)

Goon2: So it is you...Nine-Tailed Fox.

(Goon2 removes his mask.)

(Goon2 to reveals himself to be a man with grey hair, silver eyes, and looks to be in his late 20's.)

(Naruto gasps with a shocked expression on his face.)

Tails: Naruto, you know him?

Goon2: It's been ages since we last met, you've grown.

Naruto: (Confused) Uh...who are you?

(Goon2 is completely shocked they Naruto doesn't recognize him at all.)

Goon2: Are you serious?

Goon2: You don't recognize your old sensei?

Naruto: My old sensei?

Goon2: Oh for the love of-

Goon2: It's me, Mizuki!

Naruto: Mizuki?

Mizuki: Yes the one fooled you into bringing me the 1st's Sacred scroll and tried to murder your other sensei Iruka.

(Now Naruto is beginning to remember, getting quick flashes of flashbacks in his head.)

Naruto: OH YEAH!

Mizuki: Took you long enough.

Naruto: What're you doing out here!?

Mizuki: That's my line, you're far away from home, as well.

Deadshot: Hate to cut the school reunion short, but we need to leave.

Mizuki: On it.

(Mizuki throws 4 explosives over a dozen paper bombs in the air, each going off as they scatter in the air with the brick walls collapsing on both sides.)

Naruto: Tails, move!

(Naruto and Tails begin to move, when suddenly…)

***BANG***

* * *

(Naruto is shot from behind in the back of his shoulder by Deadshot.)

Deadshot: (Smirks) Bang.

(Mizuki carries Deadshot over his shoulder and leaps away to the nearest building beside them.)

(Sakura and Drake arrive at the scene, only to witness everything falling apart.)

(Tails tries to drag Naruto out while he's down.)

(Still conscious, Naruto's eyes widen as he spots a large chunk of debris falling towards them.)

(Naruto quick grabs Tails and shields him from the large falling rock.)

* * *

(We now cut back to Sakura and Drake looking at the aftermath of the two collapsed buildings.)

(The worried Sakura runs towards the debris.)

(Drake at first attempts to stop her, but he lowers his arm with a sad expression on his face, feeling this whole mess was his fault.)

(As Sakura desperately digs through the rubble, Naruto burst through the rocks, carrying Tails.)

Sakura: (Relieved) Naruto!

(Naruto is slightly bruised and battered with a faint yellow aura of chakra flowing around him.)

(Naruto is shocked to see this unexpected turn of events.)

Naruto: (Panting) Kurama?

(Feeling extremely lightheaded, Naruto faints, dropping to the ground back-first.)

**Fade to black**

* * *

**Mission Completed!**

***Loading***

**(Reward screen pops up)**

**Sakura Kasuguno can now be used in Vs mode and Kart Racing.**

**Nathan Drake can now be used in Vs Mode and Kart Racing.**

**Deadshot can now be used in Vs Mode and Kart Racing.**

**Ricky Balboa can now be used in Vs Mode and Kart Racing.**

**All stages of Traverse Town can now be selected for Stage Select on Vs Mode.**

**New music has been unlocked in the OST Room, check it out!**

**To Be Continued… **

**Usage- When equipped, Naruto's defense is raised by 5%, it will increase as you continue to level up items.**

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Level 13-Kurama Lives!

***Loading***

(As we open up with the load screen, some slight sniffing and sneezing are heard in the background, indicating the player is sick.)

Traverse Town-Evening

(Now far away from Naruto and the gang, Deadshot and Mizuki regroup near the entrance.)

Deadshot: Who were those guys?

Mizuki: Aside from my former student, I don't know…

(Frustrated from the recent unexpected turn of events, Mizuki slams his fist against the brick wall right by him.)

Mizuki: (Frustrated) This doesn't make any **SENSE**!

Mizuki: How the hell did that brat end up all the way here!?

Deadshot: Calm down, he probably got here the same way you did.

Deadshot: Let's get out of here, it won't be long until this town's crawling with cops.

(Mizuki nods and follows Deadshot to the entrance.)

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

**Traverse Town 3rd District**

(We cut back to the aftermath of the collapsed buildings with Sakura and a bruised up Tails.)

(The overly-worried and frantic Sakura checks on Tails from head to toe, which embarrasses Tails quite a bit as he starts to blush with a nervous look on his face.)

Tails: (Embarrassed) I'm fine, Sakura.

Sakura: OK, just checking…

Sakura: You had us worried; you were almost gunned down like an animal.

Tails: …

(Sakura rephrases what she just said 3 seconds ago.)

Sakura: A _wild _animal...with, rabies.

Tails: Yeah, that was one of the many close calls in my life I'm thankfully never getting back to.

(Sakura stands up.)

Tails: But near-death experiences aside, that entrance you and Naruto made was awesome!

Sakura: Right!?

(Not too far from the two, Drake lifts an unconscious Naruto.)

Drake: I'm no doctor, but it doesn't take one to know he'll be alright.

Drake: Poor kid overworked himself from using… whatever that gold stuff he used, I'm assuming anyway.

(Police sirens are heard.)

Drake: Crap.

Drake: Everybody, get in the car, quick!

Drake: And yeah, I know pretty much just a total stranger to you guys, so if you wanna stay-

Sakura: I'll take the front!

(Drake is dumbfounded as Sakura and Tails rush inside the car.)

(Moments later, we cut to the red cruiser driving down the street, then cut to the inside of the car.)

Sakura: (Worried) How is he?

(Tails places his hand on Naruto's forehead while he's laying down on his lap, checking for his temperature.)

Tails: He's running a fever.

Tails: Do you know any hospitals close by?

Drake: Sorry, kid, I barely know my way around here myself.

Drake: But I know a friend who can help, she's no doctor either, but at least she knows the bare minimums at best.

(We now cut to the unconscious Naruto on Tails' lap and zoom in on the face as we slowly fade to the next scene.)

* * *

**Kurama's Cage**

(Naruto is seen standing outside of Kurama's cage; the area looks much darker than how it usually looks.)

Naruto: Are you going to answer this time?

(Though it's not said, Naruto has "Of course not" written all over his face.)

(He then turns around, but before he can leave…)

Kurama: (Offscreen) Don't turn your back on me, BOY!

(Naruto's eyes widen in shock as he turns around to see red chakra flowing out the cage, forming the shape of a chibi Kurama.)

Naruto: (Relieved) Kurama!

Kurama: Yes-yes, I'm alive, for now.

Naruto: What happened to you?

Naruto: And where have you been!?

I've been calling you ever since I ended up in the middle of nowhere!

Naruto: (Confused) Did you get turned into a baby?

Kurama: (Stern) Slow down, shut up, and listen!

Kurama: Now I don't have enough time to talk, so I'll be as brief as possible.

Kurama: I'm already having enough trouble as it is to maintain this shape

Kurama: I said before, seek out the one called "Dante" he bound my real body inside the cage with some sort of sacred jutsu I'm not familiar with.

Naruto: Why would he do that?

Kurama: I haven't the slightest clue; my memory is just as fuzzy as yours.

Kurama: You don't even remember how you ended up in the desert, to begin with, do you?

Naruto: No, I tried to remember, but it's all one big blur.

Naruto: All know is I was with Kakashi in a basement and then there was this huge light.

Kurama: I thought so, not mention we've been incredibly weakened.

Kurama: There's no guarantee, but I've been slowly trying to regain my chakra to break loose.

Kurama: Whatever these kinds of chains are, they feel nothing like a sealing Jutsu.

(Kurama's chibi form is slowly starting to fade.)

Naruto: Kurama, wait, one more thing!

Naruto: Where can I find this Dante!?

Kurama: You're on your own with that one, but this is the least I can do for now!

(As Kurama begins to fade away entirely, small bits of chakra gather around Naruto's body.)

(From Naruto's POV, we get small glimpses of Dante from Devil May Cry 3.)

Kurama: I've also given you a little bit of my chakra, don't waste it as you did earlier.

* * *

(We now fade to white and open up with Naruto finally waking up in bed with his shoulder bandaged up.)

(Naruto sits up and looks at these surroundings.)

(He appears to be in a condo.)

(Naruto gets out of bed and walks to the window right next to the bed and opens the curtains.)

(We now cut to the outside and see a wide view of a condo neighborhood at night.)

Naruto: (Confused) Where the heck am I know?

?: (Off-screen) Sleep well?

(Naruto is startled as turns around and faces a blonde woman in her mid-20's sporting a ponytail and wearing a blue tank top with long black booty shorts.)

(It's Elena Newman from Uncharted.)

(Like Drake, this is younger Elena from the first Uncharted game.)

***Loading***

**(Reward Screen pops up.)**

**Sakura Kasugano has joined your party and can now be used in Story Mode**

**Support Info: Sakura is very useful for melee fights and 1v1 battles.**

**When linked together with other melee fighters like Naruto, they can perform destructive supers.**

**Side Missions now available!**

**Alternate costumes now available: Regular Naruto, Prison suit Naruto, Prison Suit Johnny Cage, Wandering Sakura, and Classic Tails.**

**To Be Continued…**

Player: (Off-screen) ACHOO!


	14. Level 14-Sleepover At Elena's

**INT-ELENA'S CONDO-NIGHT**

**8:00 PM**

Elena: Easy, it's okay; I'm a friend of Nate's.

Naruto: (Confused) Who?

Elena: Drake, the one who brought here.

(Still not having a clue who Elena's talking about, Elena scoffs and signals him to follow her.)

(The two head downstairs to the living room, which looks very stylish.)

(Naruto spots Sakura and Drake sitting on the couch with Tails in the middle playing WWE's SmackDown vs Raw 2007 on the PlayStation 3.)

(Sakura's the zone, but losing very badly while Drake's keeping his cool.)

Sakura: (Angry) Darn it!

Sakura: Why do I keep running out of stamina so fast!?

Drake: You shouldn't keep pressing the same buttons, you need to mix it up.

Drake: Here comes the pin!

(Drake's character has Sakura's character pinned down as the ref begins the 3-count.)

Drake: Count it, REF!

Tails: 1! 2! 3!

***DING-DING-DING***

(Tails flies in the air to rise Drake's hand.)

Tails: And here's your winner and new hardcore champion of the world, NATHAN DRAKE!)

Drake: **WOO!**

(Drake begins to further show-off by doing WWE's Ric Flair's famous strut walk while Sakura crosses her arms and looks away in shame.)

* * *

Elena: I wish I could've slept half the day away too; they've been like this all-day, driving me nuts.

Elena: **AHEM!**

(The three look upstairs as Elena and Naruto continue to walk down.)

Tails: (Excited) Naruto!

(Tails flies over to Naruto, embracing him with a big hug.)

(Still not fully recovered, Naruto falls on his bottom.)

(Sakura soon joins in on the greeting, but comes to a stop since she's so moved by Naruto and Tails' cuteness.)

Sakura: (Blushing) Awww, totemo kawaī!

Naruto: (Woozy) Easy, buddy, I'm still a little sore.

Tails: Yeah, me too.

Elena: Which is why I thought I told you to get some rest after you finish dinner.

Tails: (Wry) Sorry, Miss Elena...Drake said he needed a referee.

(Elena looks over at Drake.)

Elena: And I thought told I YOU to wash the dishes.

Drake: I said I'd do it after one more match.

(Elena unplugs the game and looks down at Sakura.)

Elena: Annnnd I told YOU to turn the TV down.

Sakura: (Embarrassed) Sorry, it was getting intense.

Naruto: (Jeez, she must be the mother of the house?)

Elena: (Sighs) This is why I hate sleepovers.

(Drake stands up from the couch, stretches out his arms and lets out a yawn, then casually walks straight to the stairs, attempting to walk past Elena..)

Drake: Yeah, speaking of which, I better get the air mattress and call it a night.

(Elena stops Drake dead in his tracks before he can even pass her.)

Elena: (Deadpan) Dishes, NOW.

Drake: (Sighs) Fine.

* * *

**INT-ELENA'S KITCHEN-9:23**

(Drake is miserably washing the dishes with a sponge the shape of a duck while wearing yellow rubber gloves.)

Drake: God, that ninja kid's a walking garbage disposal.

(Elena walks in with her laptop.)

Elena: Your band of cartoon friends is all settled in for tonight.

Drake: Thanks for chipping in, I owe em' bigtime for saving my life earlier.

(Elena takes a seat by the kitchen counter.)

Elena: No problem, wish you could've _called _earlier so I could've had everything arranged quicker.

Drake: Yeah, sorry about that, it was a desperate last-minute request.

Drake: Tails said they'll be leaving tomorrow at noon, so they'll be out of your hair in time.

(Drake is almost done.)

Elena: Too bad, believe it or not, I was enjoying the company.

Drake: (Smirks) Oh really?

Elena: Only by a little….like half, 5 out of 10.

Drake: Eh, mine would be an 8; they're a pretty fun bunch.

Elena: (Snickers) You always were a sucker for cartoons, you're living the dream.

Drake: Yep, that I am...would've much preferred teaming up with the Scooby Gang, or Captain and Planeteers...or heck, even those boys from South Park.

(Elena scoffs then decides to end the chit-chat with serious manners.)

Elena: So, any word from Sullivan?

Drake: No, and that about does it.

Elena: Nate, Sullivan told you-

Drake: I KNOW, he said he'd be fine…

Drake: But not calling or picking up for the last few months is enough reason to worry, don't ya' think?

Elena: You do know half the places you guys go to have poor to no reception, right?

Drake: Yeah, but he still could've had the chance to contact me through messaging.

Drake: Before he left, I taught him how to text and download apps.

Elena: Okay, fair enough.

Elena: So what's the plan?

Drake: Earlier, Tails showed me this.

(Drake pulls out Raiden's amulet that Subzero gave to Tails.)

Drake: It's the same thing Sully was given when we meet this one guy from New Zealand.

Drake: I think Sully might be stuck in whatever world he traveled in.

Drake: And you're right, maybe since being in a different world, he's out of reach.

Drake: So I'm gonna pay a little visit to the Guardians and see if they know what's up.

Elena: Does that mean you're going with them?

Drake: Best option I have right now, otherwise I'm gonna end up running around in circles.

(Elena doesn't like the sound of that as she as a worried expression on her face.)

(Drake finishes the dishes and forcefully removes his gloves.)

Drake: On another note, remind me again why I couldn't do this with my bare hands?

Drake: When I say "everything I touch turns to shit" I don't mean literally-

Elena: Because you know how germaphobic I can get, especially when you climb millennia-old walls and mountains with all sorts of ancient germs on them.

Drake: (Confused) That's...not how germs work, Elena.

Elena: Pretty sure it does, master's in biology, remember?

Drake: Oh god, never thought I'd hear you brag about that again.

(Elena closes her laptop and prepares to leave.)

Elena: Night.

Drake: (Smirks) Need me to tuck you in?

Elena: No, but maybe next time you can read me a bedtime story.

(Drake shakes his head as Elena exits the kitchen and heads upstairs.)

* * *

**INT-HALLWAY**

(Before Elena can enter her room, she sees Tails sitting on the staircase with an uneasy look on his face.)

(The two meet eyes with each other.)

Elena: Tails…

**EXT-UNKOWN TEMPLE-Night**

(We get a small glimpse of a dark temple in ruins.)

**INT-UNKOWN TEMPLE-NIGHT**

(A furious Mizuki enters the room and meets with an old Asian man around his hundreds, dressed in a purple robe, sitting on a stoned chair.)

(It's Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat!)

Shang Tsung: Problem?

Mizuki: Yes, a big one.

***Cut to black***

(Reward Screen pops up.)

**New Side Mission Available **

**To Be Continued…**


	15. Level 15-Enter Shang Tsung

**INT-Shang Tsung's Lair-Night**

(Inside the Shang Tsung's lair filled with green fire in the background with stoned dragons on the wall, we cut a close up on Shang pacing around the floor with Mizuki, Roman, and Deadshot awaiting further orders.)

**M.K. Announcer: SHANG TSUNG!**

(Except Shang, Deadshot and the others are startled from the Mortal Kombat Announcer's voice randomly coming out of nowhere.)

Shang Tsung: If this "Naruto" is as powerful as you say he is, there's no need for any of you to continue this mission.

Deadshot: Mizuki's exaggerating, I'm pretty sure he's as good sure he's dead after we crushed him.

Mizuki: I'm NOT, there's no way he'd die so easily by some bullet and fallen debris.

Mizuki: He's still alive, I assure you.

Roman: (Confused) What are we even talking about?

Roman: I thought we were supposed to find Drake.

Deadshot: Oh, I don't wanna hear anything from you right now.

Roman: They caught me off guard!

Roman: If it weren't for that stupid teddy bear, I would've come out the building dragging that thief on the ground!

Deadshot: (Scoffs) Yeah and there lied the problem, you got knocked out by a damn teddy bear!

(As Roman and Deadshot continue to argue, Shang Tsung breaks it up by making the green fire in the background rise higher, almost touching the ceiling.)

Shang: (Stern) **SILENCE!**

Shang: (Irritated) I don't care for these animals you failed to defeat!

Shang: Nathan Drake is no doubt far behind with the amulet of Raijin as we draw breath.

Roman: (Nervous) We'll find him, just-just give us a chance.

(Getting irritated, Shang Tsung stands up in a fit of rage and levitates Roman in the air with his sorcery magic as green translucent energy surrounding his body.)

Shang: You won't get another chance like this, it took us weeks to find out his current location!

(Roman yells out in pain as Shang begins to slowly twist his leg-joints.)

Shang: You're a fool if you truly think he's going to stay at the same place after being compromised.

Deadshot: Pardon me, oh great Sorcerer, but as much as I'd like to see you continue-

Deadshot: And all by means, please do… (Clears throat)

Deadshot: But Drake's not out of our grasp just yet.

(Deadshot pulls out some sort of tracking monitor.)

Deadshot: I put a tracker on Ricky's car in case he lost it again.

Deadshot: As long as he's still driving it, we can't lose him.

(Shang slowly strokes his Fu Manchu and beard as you'd often see in a kung fu movie.)

(He then calms down and releases Roman, who falls flat on his butt.)

Roman: AH!

Roman: (Pained) Why didn't you show that earlier!?

Deadshot: (Smirks) I was enjoying the show...your yelling was phenomenal by the way.

(Roman is now frustrated, but stands up forgets it, not wanting to risk getting on Shang's bad side again.)

(Roman wipes his eyes, it seems he was about to cry earlier.)

* * *

Shang: Clever countermeasure, Laughton, but you'll need more capable assistance should you run into Nathan Drake's strong companions once more.

Shang: **TREMOR!**

(The large double doors from Shang's entrance opens, revealing Tremor, a tall muscular ninja similar to Subzero and Scorpion, but dressed in brown.)

**M.K. Announcer: TREMOR!**

(Tremor is slightly startled from the Mortal Kombat announcer's voice, but he seems to have heard it in the past before, appearing more annoyed than surprised, made evident when he lets out a sigh and shakes his head.)

(Tremor walks forth to the gang.)

(Roman checks Tremor out, not looking too impressed.)

Roman: You supposed to be a Subzero fanboy or something?

Tremor: No...I am my own man.

Roman: Sure could've fooled me.

Roman: Also, you got a little bit of dirt on you.

(Tremor ignores Roman.)

Tremor: My men will be ready to depart in 10 minutes.

Shang: Excellent, see to it that no one will slow you down.

Tremor: (Bows) As you wish...

Tremor: I'll crush anyone and anything that comes our way to dust.

(Roman chuckles.)

Shang: What is it now?

Roman: I'm sorry, boss, but with all due respect, where are all your heavy-hitters?

Roman: (Listing) Scorpion, Subzero, Reptile?

Roman: Friggin'...Goro?

(Growing annoyed and incredibly wary of Roman's oblivious stupidity, Shang Tsung's had enough.)

Shang: They are dealing with more important matters…

Shang: Tremor, our talkative minion here seems to want an example of your power.

(Though we only see his eyes with his mouth covered, Tremor makes a grin.)

Tremor: Gladly.

(Mizuki and Deadshot back away.)

(Surprisingly, Roman gets the memo and pops his knuckles.)

Mizuki:(Confused) Does this moron have a death wish?

Deadshot: (Nonchalant.) All the time.

* * *

Shang: **FIGHT!**

**M.K.: FIGHT!**

(Roman runs in and launches out a heavy right-cross, then another from the left, he then prepares to deliver a shooting uppercut, but Tremor catches his fist.)

(Roman struggles to get his hand free but to no avail.)

(Roman then begins to kick Tremor to lose his grip, but still no effect.)

(Roman's eyes widen in shock as he looks down and sees his arm turning into some sort of mineral-like substance, almost as if he's turning into stone.)

(Tremor slowly raises his palm and shoots it across Roman's face, snapping his neck out of place.)

Deadshot: (Impressed) Damn.

(Roman drops to the ground face-first with his body left twitching.)

Shang: Tremor wins!

**M.K.: BRUTALITY!**

**M.K.: FLAWLESS VICTORY!**

Tremor: Care for a soul?

Shang: I have no use for weak souls…

Shang: You are all dismissed.

(Everyone begins to leave.)

Shang: Except you, Mizuki, I have a new job for you.

***Loading...***

**EXT-Traverse Town-4th District-Night**

(A dark shadowy figure drops down to the construction site.)

(We now cut to the figure's POV and see everything in blue infrared mixed with X-ray vision.)

(The figure follows the bloody tracks that came from Deadshot and comes to a stop when it spots Naruto's kunai he stabbed him with earlier.)

(The words "Scanning appears in front of the POV shot.)

***Scan Complete***

Figure: Alfred, I'm sending in the fingerprints and blood data from Deadshot.

Alfred: (Voice-Only) Yes, Master Bruce.

Alfred: Any word on our new vigilante friends as of yet?

(We now cut out of the figure's POV and cut to his upper body.)

(It's Batman from the Arkham series!)

Batman: No, but I'll find out soon enough.

**Cut to black**

(Reward Screen pops up.)

**New Side Mission Available!**

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Level 16-Set Out to the Road Again!

**Elsewhere…**

**EXT-Elena's Condo-Outside-Day**

(It's a nice morning as the sun slowly rises above the horizon.)

**INT-Elena's Condo-Bathroom-Day**

(Inside the bathroom, Sakura is seen relaxing in the tub with half her body blurred from the water, so we mainly see her clear exposed skin from the neck up with a little bit of cleavage showing of course, due to this being a T for Teen game.)

**Note: Even if this was rated M, it would most likely stay the same given how things are running now with M for mature games...moving on.**

(Sakura glances up at the ceiling with a pretty relaxed to doubtful look on her face.)

Sakura: (I'm having one of the best adventures right now; I wonder how long I'll be staying with them.)

Sakura: (If the Guardians don't know where Ryu is, all this traveling will be for nothing.)

Sakura: (And that's assuming if the Guardians even exist.)

(Sakura let's out a small sigh.)

***KNOCK-KNOCK***

Elena: (Voice-only) Your clothes are dry, I'm going to leave them hanging on the knob.

Sakura: Thanks, Elena-san, I'm almost done!

Elena: (Voice Only) Take your time, sweetie...and PLEASE don't get the floor wet, Drake and Naruto already made a mess upstairs.

Sakura: (Giggles) No problem.

(Moments later, we get a quick montage of Sakura getting dressed.)

* * *

**INT-LIVING ROOM-DAY**

(We cut to the next scene where Sakura enters the living room with a silly yet confident pose.)

Sakura: (Excited) EVERYONE READY!?

(Apparently, no one in the room heard her.)

(Drake, Naruto, and Tails are busy packing up their belongings.)

Sakura: I said, is EVERYONE READY!?

BOYS: (Tired) Ready.

Sakura: Geez, did everyone miss breakfast this morning?

Drake: (Tired) Nah, we're just not early birds like some people.

Tails: (Tired) I slept in late.

Naruto: (Mopey) You're right, I get a little cranky when I miss breakfast…Sorry.

Drake: We'll stop by for breakfast once we hit the road.

(Naruto's eyes light up with pure excitement.)

Naruto: (Excited) NOW I'M READY!

(Naruto is all fired up with a pumped-up pose and is joined by Sakura, who slides on the screen beside him like a slideshow picture.)

Sakura: Yeah, that's the spirit!

(Drake giggles while shaking his head.)

**Moments Later…**

* * *

(Outside of Elena's Condo, the group walks over to a blue 2007 Hummer H2.)

Tails: Cool, a hummer!

(Tails flies over to the hummer, checking it out from all angles.)

Naruto: I've never seen any cars like this before.

Drake: This my friend is a travel hummer, best made for daily travels and the perfect shield in case we get shot at.

(Drake pats Naruto's back and walks over to the Hummer.)

(Tails looks in the windows.)

Tails: 5 seats.

(Tails opens the hood.)

Tails: Engine with a gas of V8 6.0L/366 cu in.

Naruto: (Confused) Huh?

(Drake enters the car.)

Drake: (Whistles) Not bad, can you tell the transmission?

(Drake starts the car.)

Tails: The transmission sounds like an HD automatic with overdrive.

Drake: Wow, kid, you sure know you're cars.

Tails: Not too much…

(Tails closes the hood.)

Tails: I'm mostly an expert with planes, but cars aren't all that different if we're talking about the basics of engines.

(Naruto and Sakura don't have the slightest clue what the heck Drake & Tails are talking about.)

Sakura: This is why I don't have a car yet…

Naruto: This why I don't** _want_** a car yet.

(Elena steps outside with a blue robe on.)

Drake: Oh, great...Did one of you forget to lock the door?

Sakura: You were the last one out, remember?

Drake: Oh…

(Drake steps out of the car prepared to get yelled at, but instead receive a hug from Elena, followed by a kiss on the forehead.)

Drake: (Confused) So, is this my reward for locking the door this time?

Elena: Be safe, okay?

(Drake smiles and exhales from his nose.)

Drake: I'll be fine.

(Drake walks back to the hummer.)

Elena: And don't forget to call!

Elena: Keep me updated every step of the way, or I'm coming after you with my crew!

Drake: Yeah-yeah, please don't!

(Drake gets inside the hummer, as does Sakura who gets into the front seat.)

Drake: And don't forget to dump that car away.

Elena: Got it!

(Elena glances up at Tails, who gives her a thumbs up, as does she in response and waves goodbye.)

Tails: (Just like Naruto, I'll stay on my word.)

(The hummer exits the neighborhood and finally hits the road.)

* * *

**INT-HUMMER-DAY**

Sakura: (Smirks) Sooo, Drake, are you and Elena dating?

Drake: Pfft, NO, no… just, just close friends.

Drake: What you saw was simply a cross between a friend and a goodbye kiss.

Sakura: Oh...I've been to the states a couple of times and I've never heard of a friend or goodbye kiss.

Drake: Yeah, it's an old fad not many Americans use nowadays, pretty much damn-near forgotten.

(After a 3-second pause, Drake feels the need to add on one last detail about his relationship with Elena.)

Drake: We used to date at awhile back though.

(Drake looks back and Sakura with a smug look on her face.)

Sakura: (Smug) Hmmmmmmm? :3

Drake: I'd rather not talk about it, a story for another day, Miss Nosey.

(Sakura pouts.)

**EXT-HUMMER-DAY**

* * *

(We cut Naruto & Tails sitting on the trunk of the hummer outside.)

(They should really be sitting on the inside to avoid getting pulled over, but their current location is unknown at the moment.

(It looks like they're in Limerick Ireland.)

(Tails is kicking his feet around in the air while Naruto is laying down on the trunk.)

Tails: It's been a trippy road, huh?

Naruto: Tell me about it...kinda fun though, I love a good adventure.

Tails: Heh, that's exactly what Sonic would say.

Naruto: Speaking of which, your radar's fully fixed now, right?

Tails: Yep, it should be smooth sailing from here.

Tails: I can't thank you enough for helping me make that happen.

Naruto: Don't mention it; we're prison buddies, now travel partners.

Naruto: Plus, we make a pretty good team.

(Tails rolls his eyes with an unsatisfying look on his face.)

Tails: I dunno, maybe it's best I traveled alone with Sakura and Drake from now on.

Tails: You don't seem like a good travel partner material…

(Naruto's offended by Tail's sudden harsh critique.)

Naruto: What the heck's that supposed to mean!?

Tails: Oh nothing, it's just...well, I'm not used to traveling with the silly loudmouth types.

Tails: They're nothing but trouble and tend to drive anyone crazy-AH!

(Naruto sits up and grabs Tails by the head.)

Naruto: (Wry) So you're saying I'm annoying, is that it?

(Naruto yanks Tails over and puts him in a headlock while giving him a good old fashion noogie.)

Note: If you have little siblings/cousins, don't give them the noogie, it burns…

Tails: (Laughing) OK-OK! I was just joking!

Naruto: (Shocked) !?

(Naruto comes to a stop and looks up with a serious glare on his face, almost as he sensed something inept around him.)

Tails: (Strained) Na-Naruto, you're squeezing me to tight!

Naruto: Oh, sorry…

(Naruto releases Tails and looks back up at the sky, then looks down.)

Naruto: (I felt something really strange, but it went away the I second I noticed...what was that?)

(From afar, we pan up to the air see a man wearing a black robe ad helmet covering his entire face.)

?: I'm in no rush but do keep track of their progression, I don't like surprises.

(Standing right beside is a man in his early 30's sporting white spikey hair, aqua-colored eyes, and wearing a blue coat with a long katana strapped to his back.)

(It's Virgil from Devil May Cry!)

Virgil: Too bad, I always look forward to surprises.

***Loading***

**Info Card pops up**

**Free DLC pack coming soon!**

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Level 17-OMAKE1

**Note-If you're unfamiliar with the word "OMAKE" this chapter is very skippable, just a simple mini-chapter made for laughs, nothing more.**

(We open up on a sunny day and pan down on an opened road on a hillside when a jeep containing our heroes passes by.)

**Day 1**

(We cut to the inside of the car with Drake driving and looking mighty annoyed while Naruto in the back and Sakura in the front argue over the radio.)

(Tails is just sitting back enjoying the scenery.)

Sakura: (Angry) I told you two songs per turn!

Naruto: (Angry) I did, my second one was a two-part song, so it doesn't count!

Sakura: (Angry) Yes it does!

Sakura: If it starts a completely new song then-

Drake: (Angry) GUYS!

(Everyone shuts up.)

Drake: If you two can't take turns properly, it'll be up to ME and Tails…

Drake: Got it!?

(Naruto and Sakura stare each other down then look away while pouting.)

Sakura: (Pouting) Fine…

Drake: Here, let's listen to something soft for a change.

( Drake changes the station and plays "Say What You Need To Say" by John Mayer.)

(Except for Tails, Sakura and Naruto don't seem to like it, neither does Drake, somewhat anyway as he starts getting into the tune.)

Drake: Yeah, I'm not much of John Mayer fan myself, but consider it your timeout song.

Drake: Tails, you're up next after this, feel free to pick anything similar to this if you want so these two knuckleheads can calm down.

(Naruto signals Tails by shaking his head "no" with a frantic look on his face.)

Tails: OK.

(Unhappy with the response, Naruto's slaps his hand on his face.)

* * *

**Day 4**

**INT-HOTEL ROOM-EVENING**

(We open inside the hotel where we found our heroes taking a break for the rest of the day.)

Naruto & Tails- On the bed watching what looks like CW's "Supernatural".

Sakura- Sitting on the table playing the Gacha app on her phone.

Drake: OK, I'm gonna go grab dinner, any suggestions?

Drake: And no ramen, shrimp, or any type of noodles, time to switch it up.

Naruto: (Deadpan) Ramen.

Sakura: (Deadpan) Shrimp.

Drake: (Annoyed) Did you NOT hear a damn word I just said?

Later that night…

(Drake enters the room with a bag of food and a 2ltr drink in his hands.)

Drake: Guys, I had a complaint from the manager on my way up here, what's going on-

(As soon as Drake enters and looks straight, he finds the room in complete ruin with Naruto and Sakura looking embarrassingly guilty.)

Drake: (Shocked) What the hell happened!?

Sakura: (Wry) We... had a pillow fight.

Naruto: She told me not to hold back.

Drake: Jesus Christs... we gotta get out of here quick before someone sees.

Drake: Where's Tails?

(Drake spots Tails and a fat lady buried by a bunch pillows.)

Drake: (Confused) Who's that!?

Sakura: (Nonchalant) The housekeeper, she wanted to join in too.

(Drake is every bit of the word speechless right now.)

Drake: (Sighs) Let's just go and eat on the road...get your bags…

* * *

(The screen pauses on Drake turning around with nothing but the look of regret on his face as we zoom out with another Drake walking up on the screen.)

Drake: My name is Nathan Francis Drake…

Drake: And these are my new travel partners…despite how it's been going so far, I don't regret any of them being with me…I just wish could've known what I was in for before I made my decision.

Drake: But hey, I'll get through it with the sheer willpower of my positive attitude.

(Drake pulls out a green dry-erase marker and draws a happy face on the paused Drake on screen.)

Drake: (Wry) Buuuut it can only last for so long, so somebody wish me luck here, I'm really gonna need it in the long run.

The End...


	18. Level 18-Naruto vs Sakura

**INT-EGGMAN'S BASE-DAY**

(Inside of Eggman's base, Snively enter's Eggman's lab.)

(Dr. Eggman is currently talking to two people on the intercom in split-screen.)

(It's hard to make out what the two look like since they're hidden in the shadows.)

(Screen1 shows the shape of a man with glowing yellow eyes and screen2 shows a woman with red glowing eyes.)

General Amber & General Ramsey.

Eggman: I'll be sending the fleet over to Yellow.

Yellow: That won't be necessary, Doc, I got everything under control, unlike my incompetent little sis over here.

Red: Quiet, I'm doing the best I can!

Red: Besides, I don't see you doing any better.

Red: My army's been building up each day, while you've been losing vast amounts from a mere blue rodent in soap shoes.

Yellow: Believe me, there's nothing _"mere"_ about that Hedgehog.

(Eggman agrees.)

Eggman: Indeed, take it from someone who knows that hedgehog all too well, Red.

Eggman: Just in case, I'm still sending in the fleet.

(Yellow reluctantly accepts.)

Yellow: Yes sir.

Eggman: Yellow, after you've finished your capture of the Princess, I'll need you to clean up Blue's mess after he lost Johnny Cage and Sonic's little sidekick, Tails.

Eggman: I don't know who these new allies are Sonic and his friends have bumped into recently, but they've picked the wrong side to work with... a mistake I intend to correct.

Red: I'm right there with you… (Laughs)

(The three share an evil laugh, but it's then cut short when Snively pops out of nowhere laughing too.)

(As soon as Snively opens his eyes, he sees Eggman and the siblings on-screen looking mighty unimpressed.)

Eggman: That'll be for now generals, if you'll excuse me, I need to discipline my nephew in the art of evil laughter.

(Eggman dismisses the generals as the two screens turn off, he then turns and faces Snively walking up to him.)

Eggman: What is it?

Snively: Sorry for the interruption, sir, but Morbius has once again made contact with new allies, most of which share similar descriptions to the one that defeated Blue Eye.

Snively: I believe they're all connected to the same universe.

Eggman: Maybe...This is getting troublesome, but the odds will slowly be in my favor.

Snively: (Confused) How so, sir?

Eggman: You'll see when the time comes, for now, just focus this.

(Eggman tosses a small purple book at Snively.)

**Book-How to be legit evil-By Clyde.R O'Brien Illustrated by Dave Pilkey**

(Snively looks mighty annoyed.)

Eggman: It's already bad enough Cubot and Orbot can't laugh to save their own non-existent life, work on it in your spare time.

(Eggman exits the room.)

Snively: Well unlike you, at least I don't fake it.

* * *

**CUT TO BLACK**

**New Story Available!**

(We now open up to the loading screen with Sakura on one side, Naruto on the other, and a big "VS" in the middle.)

**Stage-New Zealand Stage**

**Background Music-Street Fighter V: Forgotten Waterfall**

(We now open up with a lovely cutscene of New Zealand's forest by the waterfalls and pan down to Naruto and Sakura stretching out and getting pumped up for their sparring match.)

Sakura: I've been waiting for this ever since we met on the bridge...

Sakura: (Points) REMEMBER, no magic tricks, just hand to hand since this is a warmup.

Naruto: (Wry) Yeah-yeah, I remember...and it's called "Jutsu".

**Street Fighter Announcer: (Voice Only) GET READY...**

**Street Fighter Announcer: (Voice Only) FIGHT!**

(The two combatants run in on each other and begin trading blows, blocking evading each other's combos.)

(The two fighters lock eyes, sharing a smile full of intrigue and excitement, basically communicating and getting to know each other through their exchanging of the fists.)

(The two come to a stop and leap away from each other to catch their breath and form a different fighting maneuver.)

(Naruto makes his next move by running in with a heavy strike by using his forearm, followed by three swift punches.)

(Sakura barely manages to block the first strike, but counters the next three with ease.)

(After countering another punch, Sakura attempts to spin-kick Naruto across the face, but Naruto dodges as her kick only manages to touch a piece of his hair.)

(After backing up, Sakura shoots herself forward with quick speed and elbows Naruto in the chest, punches him in the face with a back-fist, and kicks him in the chin with am upwards kick.)

(Naruto purposely takes the kick, rolling with it and returns the favor by kicking Sakura in the chin.)

(Naruto lands to the ground and quickly kip's back up on his feet with excellent flair, then continues his assault by softly kneeing her in the stomach.)

(Sakura takes a few steps back in pain, despite the soft knee to the stomach she received, it still had enough weight behind it to physically hurt someone.)

(Naruto comes to a stop, worrying about the groggy Sakura, but she puts her hand to stop him and shifts it to the "Bring it on" gesture.)

Sakura: (Stern) ...

Naruto: (Smirks) Heh.

(Naruto understands, admiring her toughness and shifts back into fighting stance.)

(The two then once again exchange blows, up until Naruto connects by punching Sakura with two left jabs.)

(Naruto continues with the jabs, but Sakura blocks several of them and ducks from the 8th punch.)

(Sakura kicks Naruto from behind with a back-kick to his spine.)

(Almost staggering to the ground Naruto maintains balance and summons one Shadow Clone.)

(Naruto bends down one knee for his clone to hop on his shoulder and prepares to land a heavy punch on Sakura, who quickly counters by jumping in the air, spinning around like a human helicopter.)

Sakura: **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!**

**Slow Motion-Sakura kicks the clone away sending it spinning to the ground as it poofs away in smoke.**

Sakura: Hey, I said no powers!

(Before Sakura can yell at Naruto any further, she notices he's in pain, clutching the back of his bandaged shoulder.)

(Sakura runs over to Naruto and checks on his shoulder.)

Naruto: I'm alright.

Sakura: Are you sure?

Naruto: Yeah, sorry...I thought it would've healed by now.

Sakura: I'm not an expert on guns, but that bullet you were hit with must've been one of kind.

Sakura: Come on, I'll help you back to camp.

Naruto: No, really, I'm fine…

(Naruto stands up.)

Naruto: That was a really good warmup, we should get to the real action when I'm all healed up.

Sakura: Can't wait...feel good enough for a race?

Naruto: (She's so competitive, she'd make the perfect training partner for Bushy Brow.)

Naruto: Sure!

(Naruto speeds off in an instant, literally leaving Sakura in the dust while she's down.)

Sakura: (Shocked) ...

(Naruto runs back to her looking smug, while Sakura gives him a silly frowny face.)

Naruto: (Smug) Wanna rematch?

Sakura: Let's just walk, you already ruined my self-confidence.

(Naruto laughs and helps Sakura up.)

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**EXT-DRAKE'S CAMPSITE-DAY**

**4:30 PM**

(At the campsite, Drake is sitting a plastic folding table drawing his pathway on a large map with a red marker.)

(Tails is sitting by the jeep working on some sort of middle object, but half his body is covering it, making it difficult to see what it is he's working on.)

(Drake briefly takes his mind off the map and looks up at Tails, curious as to what he's working one.)

Drake: (Southern Accent) Whatcha doin' there, BOI?

Tails: (Giggles) Crafting.

Drake: On?

Tails: (Nonchalant) On something.

Drake: What something?

Tails: (Nonchalant)A weapon.

Drake: What kind of weapon?

Tails: (Nonchalant) A hi-tech weapon.

Drake: (Scoffs) Pretty good at the pronoun game, huh?

Tails: Yep...it's not that I don't want to tell you, I want to save it as a surprise for later if we run into any more threats on the way.

Drake: Well there's a high probability of that, now that you mention it.

Drake: I checked most of the quick routes we can take, but your amulet keeps sending me warning signals up ahead.

Tails: (Surprised) It can detect danger?

Drake: Yeah, and we're far from prepared for what comes next, I barely have any ammo left and using just handguns aren't gonna cut it if we face a small army packing heavy artillery.

Drake: I mean sure, we could rely on Narts and Sakura to take care of it for us, but as we learned earlier, they're not invincible, much less bulletproof.

(Tails looks a little worried.)

(Drake stands up and folds the map, then slowly walks to Tails for some reason.)

Drake: But lucky for you cartoony bunch, I've got friends in high places.

Drake: We haven't been friends for too long, but he might be able to help.

Tails: What's his name? (Turns around)

(Tails notices Drake slowly approaching him to see what he's working on, but he quickly covers it up with his blanket.)

Tails: (Annoyed) ...!

Drake: Okay-okay, I'll wait...Anyway, his name's Barret, he's a former soldier who knows his way around, almost like he's been around the world.

Drake: That, and he should have plenty of weapons to spare for a reasonable price.

(Tails puts the covered-up device in his backpack.)

Tails: Do you think he takes rings?

Drake: It's worth a shot, make sure we have plenty because I'm damn near broke thanks to Narts for being such a glutton for noodles.

Naruto: (Offscreen) It's called "Ramen"!

(Drake turns around and sees Naruto and an out of breath Sakura powerwalking past him.)

Sakura: (Panting) I...I win...

Drake: Perfect timing...Did you two have a good workout session burning off those low calories?

Naruto: Yup...whatever that means.

(Sakura faints to the ground.)

Tails: (Worried) Sakura!

(Tails flies over to Sakura with a bottle of water.)

Drake: Huh, I should join in next time.

Drake: Help me with the table, we're heading out.

(We cut to Tails helping Sakura who sucks her waterbottle dry after chugging it down so fast.)

Sakura: (Relieved) PHEW!

Tails: Feel better?

(Sakura happily shakes nods her head "yes" with the bottle still in her mouth.)

***START***

**Save Menu**

**Saving, do not turn off the system or eject game.**

**Saved!**

**Quit**

**Are you sure?**

**YES/NO**

**YES.**

**To Be Continued...**


	19. Level 19-Vector

***Loading***

**Elsewhere…**

(We then cut to a pink reptilian animal sitting on top of the roof, gazing at the sky.)

(It's Espio the Chameleon!)

Espio: …

(Suddenly Espio's communicator bracelet begins to ring.)

Espio: Hello?

Vector: (Voice-Only) Espio, hurry up, Barret's got a new job for us, it's about his guest of honor!

Espio: I'm on my way.

(Espio stands up and looks back up at the sky one last time before leaping off the building.)

Espio: (Why does it feel like I'm being watched?)

* * *

**EXT-BARRET'S HQ-DAY**

(We open up to Barret's HQ, which looks like his regular old bar from Final Fantasy 7 on the outside with a few improvements.)

(We now cut to the front view of it with Drake's jeep in the parking lot.)

**EXT-BARRET'S HQ-DAY**

(Inside the bar, Drake is seen talking to a bartender while Naruto and Tails wait on the table a few steps away from him.)

(Sakura in the front part of the bar, aggressively playing on a pinball machine.)

Drake: OK, thanks.

(Drake walks over to the fox boys.)

Tails: Is he here?

Drake: Yeah, but right now he's in the middle of a meeting at his private clubhouse bunker next door, so I'm gonna swing by and see what's takin' him.

(The excited Naruto prepares to get up.)

Drake: (Stern) **ALONE.**

Naruto: What, is it because of how we look?

Drake: Of course not, he's seen weirder, plus in this world, you guys kinda look the same.

Drake: I just need to talk with Barret in private first and introduce you later.

(Tails completely understands, but Naruto begrudgingly takes a seat.)

Drake: Don't worry; I won't take too long, go play in the arcade or something until I get back.

Tails: Okay, be careful.

(Drake nods and heads towards the exit, but stops by Sakura first, who has her eyes glued to the pinball machine.)

Drake: Sakura.

Sakura: (Deadpan) Huh?

Drake: Stay with the fox boys, I'll be right back.

Sakura: (Deadpan) Uh-huh.

Drake: (Curious) You okay?

Sakura: (Deadpan) Uh-huh.

Drake: Alright, I'll leave ya' in the zone.

(Drake exits the bar.)

Sakura: (Deadpan) Uh-huh.

* * *

(We now cut back to Naruto and Tails, who are now drinking milkshakes.)

(Naruto ordered lemon milkshake and Tails ordered a cookie dough milkshake.)

(Tails notices a beyond bored look on Naruto's face, so he attempts to cheer him up.)

Tails: He said he shouldn't be too long, I'm sure he'll be back less than 5 minutes.

Naruto: (Bored) Yeah, well, I doubt it...I have a sensei who says the same thing and he's never around on time.

(Naruto gets up.)

Naruto: I gotta let out a huge yellow burning waterfall.

Tails: (Disgusted) EW, don't tell me about it, I'm drinking!

Naruto: Sorry, sometimes it's green.

Tails: (Disgusted) STOP IT!

(Naruto chuckles from Tails' humorous and grossed out reaction as he walks to the men's room.)

* * *

**MEN'S ROOM**

(Obviously lying, Naruto looks around to see if the coast is clear before weaving hand signs.)

(Only one person is inside the singing to himself in the stalls.)

(Though we do not see the man, we can his dropped jean pants on the ground and brown shows kicking around.)

Stall-Man: (Singing) I shat myself on the job! I shat myself, on the job!

Stall-Man: Taken a dunk, let it out! Taken a dunk, shoot it out!

(We now cut back to Naruto as he makes one shadow clone.)

(The shadow clone looks mighty displeased as he quickly covers his nose.)

(Naruto covers his nose as well.)

Naruto: Yeah, I know, he's sticking up the whole room.

Naruto: Anyway, you know what to do, keep Tails occupied while I go check on Drake.

Clone: Got it!

(The clone heads outside while Naruto escapes from the window.)

(Meanwhile, the man in the stalls is still singing to himself.)

Stall-Man: FLUSH! Now FLUSH! Time to flush SHI-

(We immediately cut to the next scene...)

**Note: To this day, I'm still wondering when the word "shit" was allowed on television networking. I guess it's because you often hear it in PG-13 movies so much that it's safe to allow it on TV or something, Idk. It makes me wonder if the F-bombs will be allowed in the future.**

* * *

**EXT-BARRET'S CLUBHOUSE-DAY**

(In the outer gate of Bessa's nice-looking made of wood with a large fence surrounding it, Drake seems to be having trouble getting through when he's stopped by an anthropomorphic crocodile.)

(It's Vector the Crocodile dressed in some ugly rent-a-cop uniform.)

Drake: (Irritated) Look, I keep telling you I don't need an appointment, Barret's invited me.

Vector: And I keep telling _YOU_ I'm gonna need a pass, paper, or something of the like if Barret invited you!

Drake: Is it too much for you to just walk in there and ask him yourself?

Drake: Or hell, just contact him through your walk-talkie.

Vector: Sorry, he's very strict when it comes to meetings, not the slightest bit of intrusion's allowed.

Drake: (Nodding) Oh, I see...you just wanna be an asshole and think of any reason not to let me through.

Vector: No, I wanna be a professional guard to keep out buttholes who don't wanna listen.

(Drake is about fed up with Vector's nonsense.)

Drake: Alright, look here, you little alligator-

(Vector feels completely offended as his face turns from green to boiling red.)

Vector: (Furious) I'm a crocodile, you Animist piece of crap!

Drake: (Confused) What?

Vector: (Furious) Now get the heck outta here before I chew your face off like a whole pack of 5 gum!

Vector: I haven't tasted human in a while, but don't make me go back!

(Drake walks away, left awfully confused and a little threatening, but mostly upset.)

Drake: (Mumbling) Asshole…

Vector: What was that!?

Drake: You heard me. (Offscreen)

(After getting a good distance away from Vector, he checks his surroundings looking for another way around.)

Drake: There's gotta be another way around.

(The player controlling Drake looks around for a bit, but can't find anything, then triggers a cutscene when he gets a little farther from the clubhouse.)

* * *

Naruto: (Off-screen) Whoa, that _was _quick!

(Drake looks up and spots Naruto sitting on top of a tree branch.)

Drake: (Sighs) Should've known you'd follow me, Sakura and Tails with you?

Naruto: Nope...

(Naruto thinks for a second and rephrases what he said.)

Naruto: Well, yes and no, technically.

Naruto: I left a clone with them back at the diner.

Drake: Heh, clever loophole ya' found...

Drake: Anyway, I'm glad you're here, I could use some help.

(Naruto drops down on all fours like a fox in front of Drake.)

Naruto: What's up? (Stands up)

Drake: This annoying loudmouth-alligator guarding the front won't let me through, so I need another way around.

Drake: Got any ninja magic you can use to distract him while I get across over here?

(Naruto thinks for a second and knows the perfect technique and begins to weave hand-signs.)

Naruto: Oh, I know the perfect one!

Drake: (Relieved) Okay, good, he's right down-

Naruto: **TRANSFORM!**

Drake: (Shocked) …!?

(Naruto uses his sexy jutsu, transforming into Naruko in an orange and black string bikini.)

(Drake is allured by Naruko's appearance, as his jaw drops and checks him out from head to toe.)

Drake: Uh...WOW...uh… (Scoffs)

Drake: (Blushing) Is that what you really look like or did you just switch places with your twin sister?

Naruko: Nope, it's still me; it's called my transformation sexy jutsu!

Drake: (Relieved) Oh…that's...

Drake: Spectacular.

(Naruko bends forward in front of Drake showing off her cleavage.)

Naruko: (Flirty) Aww, did I break your heart, Drake-Kun?

(Drake is tomato red at the moment and looks away, not wanting to continue this conversation any further.)

Drake: (Embarrassed.) Please stop...Just, gimme a boost and go down there.

Naruko: OK! Up we go!

(Naruko gets into position to give Drake a boost.)

***Triangle Button pops up.***

(Drake runs towards Naruko then leaps up onto his hands and shoots Drake up to the top of the wooden gate.)

Naruko: Good luck, Drake-Kun! (Giggles)

Drake: You're enjoying this WAY too much.

(As our two heroes part ways, Drake climbs his way down to the ground while still wondering what the heck it was he just witnessed earlier and just can't bring himself to make sense of it.)

Drake: That has to be one to be the most confusing boners I've ever had...It's up there with that Montreal incident Sully and I had…

(Drake cringes in disgust just thinking about this "incident" he just brought up, one he'll later bring up again in Uncharted 2.)

(Unbeknownst to Drake a shadowy female figure stalks him from the tress and slowly draws three large kunai.)

***Pause***

(While the game is paused, a burst of laughter from the player is heard in the background.)

**To Be Continued...**


	20. Level 20-Meet the Chaotix!

**EXT-BARRET'S CLUBHOUSE-DAY**

(We now cut back to the entrance gate where Vector is still standing in guard.)

(Naruko enters the scene in slow motion with a pink bubbly background behind her, which arouses Vector as soon as he turns his head left and spots her with hearts in his eyes.)

(Vector's jaw drops to the ground...literally.)

Vector: (Blushing) **HOLY MOLY!**

Naruko: Hi, there!

(Naruko bends down and lifts Vector's jaw, putting it back in place.)

Vector: (Embarrassed) Tha-thank .you…

Vector: So, uh...what can I do for you, sweet thing?

Naruko: I'm Barret's girlfriend, can you tell him to come out?

Naruko: (Pouting) He's been ignoring me all day, so I'd like to give him a piece of my mind!

Vector: (Shocked) You're Barret's girl!?

Vector: Wow, I can't believe that... No offense to your man, Miss, but the man's an idiot for ignoring someone as gorgeous as you.

Vector: If I was in his shoes I wouldn't be able to leave you alone for a minute.

Naruko: AWWW, thank you, you're too kind!

Vector: (Laughs) Well I do fancy myself a gentleman, first-class!

Vector: Follow me; I'll take you to him.

Naruko: Really?

Vector: Of course, can't just leave you out here on a hot sunny day, I wanna give Barret a piece of my mind too.

(Vector opens the gate moves along, with Naruko right behind him.)

Naruko: (Naruto's Voice) (Did Drake want me to go in?)

(Naruko shrugs and just goes along with it.)

Naruko: (Naruto's Voice) (Oh well, at least it should be enough to buy some time.)

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

(We cut back to the back of the Clubhouse where Drake is, who is currently in the middle of putting on of the security guards in a sleeper hold.)

(The guard is now incapacitated, as Drake slowly lays him down by the bush.)

Drake: Barret upped the security, what's he up to?

?: Intruder!

(Caught off guard, Drake whips his head up and spots a...anthropomorphic bumblebee, or at least I assume that's what he is.)

(It's Charmy from Sonic the Hedgehog!)

Note: I don't think Charmy's a bumblebee, he can't be.

Drake: (Shocked) What the hell are you!?

Charmy: Name's Charmy remember the sting! (Flies down)

Drake: Whoa!

(Charmy swoops down and attempts to strike Drake with his stinger, but Drake quickly ducks and runs for his life.)

(Drake parkours over a nearby stoned table, rolling to the ground and pulls out his pistol.)

(Drake opens fire on Charmy, missing him with 3 shots, but successfully shots down the 4th shot as he plummets down to the ground with rings coming out of him.)

(Before he can get any further, a couple of shurikens are thrown to the ground, stopping Drake in his tracks even though he can still, but for some reason doesn't.)

(The shadowy figure from the end of the last chapter jumps out of the shadows from the tree and kicks Drake from behind.)

(The figure reveals herself to be a girl around her early 20's dressed as a ninja with a long black ponytail and 3 pointy anime bangs.)

(It's Ibuki from Street Fighter.)

Ibuki: That was for Charmy, you jerk!

(As soon as Drake raises his head, he meets eyes with Espio towering over him while he's down with his arms crossed.)

Espio: You've come to the wrong place, Gunman.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**INT-BARRET'S CLUBHOUSE-HALLWAY-DAY**

(We cut back to Naruko and Vector walking down the hallway until Vector answers his communicator.)

Vector: What, Charmy's down!?

Vector: Hold on, I'm on the way!

Vector: Miss, Barret's meeting room is down there to your right; I have to take care of-

(Before Vector can turn around and face her, Naruko knocks out Vector from behind with a heavy axehandle to the back of his head.)

(Naruko wiggles her hands from feeling slight pain from Vector's hard scaly head.)

Naruko: And they call _me_ a knucklehead.

***POOF***

(Naruto poofs back to normal and heads outside.)

* * *

(We cut back to the backyard to see Espio bent down to Drake's level with his hand gripped tightly on his hair and kunai pointed at his face.)

Espio: Now talk, what business do you have here?

Drake: (Strained) I'm here for Barret.

Espio: Barret's not expecting any visitors today.

Drake: Yeah, that's something along the lines the alligator said, but believe me, I was invited.

(Espio looks straight in the eyes of Drake's, not too sure if he's lying or not, due to his wisecracks.)

Espio: Then we'll just have to ask him ourselves.

Drake: (Nonchalant) Good idea, lead the way, 'cause I'm in a bit of a hurry-

(Espio releases his grip from Drake's hair, making his face drop to the ground.)

Espio: Not you...

Espio: Ibuki, contact Vector and let him know we-

(Sensing danger, Espio looks up and spots a kunai coming his way, but he quickly blocks it with his kunai.)

Ibuki: Another intruder?

(Espio and Ibuki stand their ground and look around the area with their eyes, searching for the attacker.)

(While distracted, Drake leg-sweeps Espio off his feet, knocking him on his bottom.)

(Drake then gets up to gain some distance from the two ninjas and is later joined by Naruto, who drops down from the tree nearby where Drake is standing.)

Naruto: What happened!?

(Drake is annoyed by Naruto being unnecessarily loud when he's 2 feet away from him.)

Drake: (Annoyed) Just more pushy security guards that won't let us pass.

Naruto: (Confused) Are you sure Barret was expecting you today?

Drake: I'm beginning to wonder that myself…

Drake: But we didn't come here to fight, let's drop our weapons and see if-

(Ibuki and Espio come running in to face the two, not giving Drake much time to talk.)

(Ibuki faces off against Naruto as he blocks and evades a diving kick from Ibuki.)

(Drake: faces off against Espio, who spin-dashes him to the ground.)

Naruto: Drake!

(Ibuki locks kunai with Naruto before he can run towards the downed Drake.)

Ibuki: You're one disgraceful looking ninja.

Ibuki: Did you leave your suit at home?

Naruto: Outta my way!

(Naruto forces Ibuki back, making her stagger until she gets kicked from behind by a shadow clone that he kept hidden.)

(After being kicked back to the real one, Naruto punches Ibuki across the face with a spinning back-fist, sending her spinning to the ground.)

(Suddenly gunfire starts to go off as we cut to a mechanical arm with smoke coming off of it.)

(Everyone turns and looks toward the backdoor revealing Barret.)

**Note: To all the Final Fantasy fans, this takes place before Advent Children.**

* * *

Barret: I've about seen and heard enough.

(Drake sits up while slightly dazed from Espio's attack earlier.)

Drake: (Woozy) Hey Barret.

Barret: Drake.

Barret: Everyone, stand down, he's our new guest.

(Espio offers to assist Drake by reaching his hand out to help him up, but Drake turns him and gets up himself.)

(Naruto offers his hand to Ibuki, smiling with good intentions.)

Naruto: Sorry about that, is your face okay?

(She takes it by firmly gripping her hand around his and pulls him down face-first to the ground.)

(Ibuki stands up and walks away in complete and utter embarrassment.)

(Naruto gets up and spits out the grass that went into his mouth when he fell.)

Naruto: (Disgusted) Was that a no?

***Pause***

**To Be Continued...**


	21. Level 21-Roll Call At The End

**EXT-Street-Day**

(In the middle of the sidewalk, a furious Sakura is walking her way to Barret's Clubhouse with Tails flying right by her with his...tails.)

(We get a short flashback of Naruto's clone at the diner seated in front of Tails on the table, as he poofs away about 3 seconds afterward, which finally gets Sakura's attention away from the pinball machine when she whips her head in the background.)

(The clone poofed away due to Ibuki yanking Naruto's face to the ground from the last chapter.)

Sakura: (Angry) I can't believe he ditched us!

Sakura: Just wait until I get down there, the rematch is so on!

Tails: He is the impatient type from what I gathered.

Sakura: Yeah, well me too, he could've at least snuck me out with him.

Tails: (Wry) (So basically what she's saying is she would've left me too?)

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**INT-Barret's Office-Day**

(Inside Barret's office, it looks pretty fancy, yet militaristic with camo colors on the walls, old school guns on the walls for decoration, and a family photo of Barret and the party of Final Fantasy 7 at the Golden Saucer.)

(Drake is seated in front of the desk drinking a glass of ginger ale.)

(Barret standing up taking in a nice view from his window outside.)

Drake: Thanks for the ale, I don't have a weak stomach, but the rhino almost made me puke.

Barret: Sorry for not notifying my new guards, they came in at the last minute when I needed more men.

Drake: For what, exactly, you didn't get caught up in the middle of a war, have you?

Barrett: Heh, of course not, I've been trying to avoid that type of heat as much as possible nowadays.

Barrett: It's just that we've been having issues with some robots lately.

(Barret walks over to the desk and tosses a couple of photos to Drake.)

Barret: This town was full of machines meant to serve the public, but one of them went rogue, a battle bot meant to protect.

(Drake sorts through the photos, showing a bulky robot that looks to be friendly wreaking havoc.)

Drake: Jesus…Was there no way to shut this thing off?

Barret: From what I heard, they did and locked it away, but later it somehow got loose and developed a mind of its own.

Barret: That's mainly why hired the Chaotix, they're experts at robot slaying and they've dealt with corrupted machines like this before.

Barret: They informed me that it was the work of Henry Ivo Robotik, AKA .

(Barret tosses a photo of Eggman.)

Drake: Huh, the years haven't done poor Humpty Dumpty any favors.

(Barret chuckles)

Barret: Now regarding the fact why you're here, I'm telling you this because it pertains to your little supply problem.

(Drake isn't too surprised, making a sarcastic smirk.)

Drake: (Smirks) Yeah, I figured... (Sips drink.)

Drake: OK, hit me with the bad news.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**INT-GARDEN-Day**

(The area is full of awkwardness with Naruto seated on a wooden park bench while the Chaotix are standing around staring at him.)

Charmy- seating by Vector on the grass

Espio- Standing with his back leaned against a tree.

Ibuki-standing a couple of steps from Naruto, guarding the back door with her hands behind her back.

Naruto: So… uh, what village are you guys from?

(Ibuki is at first reluctant to say, but remembers that she can trust him now.)

Ibuki: I'm...I'm from the Shinobi Village hidden in the mountains.

Espio: ...

Naruto: Oh, never heard of it.

Ibuki: Well it's a _"hidden" _village for a reason.

Ibuki: What about you, do all ninja dress like that where you're from?

Naruto: No, these are just clothes I'm borrowing, my main jumpsuit got totaled from a fight I had a few days ago.

Ibuki: (Shocked) Jumpsuit!?

Ibuki: (Confused) Are you sure you're a ninja?

(Naruto is quite offended.)

Naruto: Of course I'm ninja, hidden in the leaf!

Naruto: And you should talk, are you supposed to be a ninja with those baggy sacks you're wearing?

Naruto: And where's your sandals, doesn't it hurt walking on the ground barefoot like that?

(Now Ibuki is offended.)

Ibuki: Ugh, I'll have you know this is the best type of clothing made for stealth _AND _combat!

Charmy: (Wry) Guys…

Vector: Nah, let em' argue, it's getting entertaining…

Naruto: Well, it didn't work when I had you beat in both those categories.

(Now furious, Ibuki pulls out 6 kunai.)

Ibuki: (Angered) Are you asking for a rematch!?

Naruto: (Frantic) Just kidding-just kidding, ya' know!?

Espio: Ibuki, calm down!

Espio: And you, read the atmosphere before you speak, no one's in a mood for wisecracks.

(Naruto & Ibuki glance at each other, sharing pouty looks and look away.)

Naruto: Just trying to lighten the mood, ya know? (Puts hands behind back)

(Naruto looks back at Espio then Charmy and Vector, checking out their character designs and notices something quite similar about them.)

Naruto: Hey, are you guys from Morbius?

(Espio, Vector, and Charmy are surprised by Naruto's question.)

Charmy: You mean "Mobius"?

Vector: Ye-yeah, originally...How'd you know you that?

Charmy: (Whispers) He does sorta look like a fox, he must be half-human, half-Mobian.

(Vector swats Charmy away.)

Vector: Gross.

Naruto: I'm a friend of a fox that's from there, you guys look sorta like him.

Vector: Wait, are-are talking about Ta-

Sakura: (Off-Screen) HADOUKEN!

(Out of the blue, Vector and Charmy are sent flying in midair after the wall they were sitting behind explodes into chunks of debris flying everywhere.)

(Ibuki, Naruto, and Espio take cover, then get into battle positions.)

(Charmy and Vector land hard on the ground.)

(The dazed Vector slowly sits up with cartoony dollar signs circling up the top of his head.)

Vector: (Woozy) Doesn't anyone know to use the dang front door!?

(As the smoke clears up, Sakura rolls through and strikes a bending battle pose.)

Naruto: (Dumbfounded) Sakura...

Ibuki: (Shocked) Sakura!?

(Sakura finally looks up with a surprised look.)

Sakura: (Surprised) Ibuki!?

Tails: (Offscreen) Espio!

(Espio looks up and spots Tails hovering down.)

Espio: (Confused) Tails!?

Vector & Charmy: Tails!

Tails: Vector!

Marlene: MARLENE!

(Barret's 6-year-old daughter pops up out of nowhere.)

***Awkard Silence***

(Though everyone is silent, Marlene just stands there in front them smiling.)

Marlene: (Nonchalant) Daddy, we have more guests in the garden!

**To Be Continued...**

**Deleted Scene:**

Tails: Vector!

Naruto: **SASUKE!**

***Awkard Silence***

Naruto: (Embarrassed) Sorry...had some bad flashbacks.

**Note: I'm heavy on the comedy when it comes to this fanfic, but it just didn't fit in well to me.**


	22. Level 22-Catching Up

(Reunited with their past comrades, Sakura and Tails run towards them for a friendly embrace.)

(Except for Espio, Charmy, and Vector pile on Tails and start rubbing his head, meanwhile, Sakura and Ibuki join hands and do a silly little dance that involves a lot of jumping & spinning.)

(We cut to Naruto with a smile on his face, happy for Tails finally finding his friends, but it then turns to a slight smile for some reason.)

Sakura: (Off-Screen) He did WHAT!?

(Cut to Sakura who glares at Naruto in a silly manner and stomps her way over to him with Ibuki's trying to hold in her laughter.)

Naruto: (Frantic) Sakura, it's not what you think, it was a misunderstanding!

Ibuki: But he _did _apologize, and I'm okay now...I think the swelling went down.

(Ibuki removes her mask to feel her cheek revealing it to be still quite swollen, making Naruto and Sakura cringe at the sight of it.)

Sakura: Yeah, just...just a bit.

Naruto: Ouch, I didn't mean to hit ya' that hard, now I'm **_really_** sorry.

(Sakura lightly elbows Naruto's arm and walks back to Ibuki, pulling out her backpack.)

Sakura: Here, I think I might have some treatment for that.

(We now cut back to Tails as the Chaotix finally give him some breathing space, except for Marlene, who's playing with Tail's tails.)

Note: "Tail's tails"

Tails: (Embarrassed) Hey, careful, I'm sensitive right there!

Marlene: (Amazed) Whoa, I didn't know foxes have two tails!

Vector: Heh-heh, ain't she cute?

Espio: It's great to see you're well, Tails.

Espio: Is Sonic with you?

(Tails shifts his attention to Espio while Marlene still plays with his tails.)

Tails: Actually, we've been traveling to find him.

Tails: When did you see him last?

Espio: I only saw him briefly when he visited Angel Island before I left for personal matters at my village.

(Vector picks up Marlene and carries her away from Tails.)

Charmy: Sonic and Knuckles went traveling together to fight Eggman's new generals, I heard they're awfully strong!

Tails: Yeah, I've seen proof of that firsthand…

Vector: So you came across them?

Tails: Only one, but he's been taken care of thanks to my new friend and me.

(Apparently, Johnny doesn't count, even though he did most of the work in defeating Blue.)

(Naruto walks up.)

Tails: Naruto, meet Vector, Charmy, and Espio.

Vector: And together we form the world's greatest detective squad known as…

Chaotix: THE CHAOTIX!

(Vector and Espio strike a somewhat cool pose with Charmy buzzing around.)

Charmy: (Sing-Song Voice) BEE-BEE-BEE-BEE!

(Naruto is looking is quite confused from the unnecessary posing, but just goes with it.)

Vector: We've technically been acquainted, but thanks for helping out our little pal.

(Vector pats Naruto hard on the shoulder.)

Naruto: Anytime, I couldn't have done it without him either.

Tails: With your strength and powers, I'm pretty sure you could've.

(Vector gets a call and picks up his communicator.)

Vector: Yo?

Vector: Gotcha...

(After receiving word from Barret, Vector puts his communicator away.)

Vector: Looks like we'll have to cut the reunion short.

* * *

**Later…**

(We cut to the sky above as it gets cloudy followed by light rain pouring down from above.)

**INT-Barret's CLUBHOUSE-GUEST'S ROOM-EVENING**

**LOADING…**

(The loading screen is pitch black until words with white lettering pop up on the screen, similar to what Cartoon Network's "Adult Swim" used to do back in the day.)

**5:03 PM**

**DBZ Narrator: Time sure flies...either that or the writer doesn't know how to structure the time in this story right.**

**DBZ Narrator: I'm pretty sure it's the latter…**

(We now cut to our party members inside the nearest guest room upstairs.)

(The inside of the room is very basic and plain like any other guest room you'd see at someone's house despite this not being a house but technically is, in fact, a house in a way.)

**DBZ Narrator: O...k… what?**

**Positions**

**Drake-In the center of the room sitting a roller chair holding a Honeycrisp apple.**

**Sakura-Sitting on the bed crisscross with Tails on her lap.**

**Naruto-Standing behind Drake with his back leaned against the wall.**

Tails: This place is a way too big to be a clubhouse.

Drake: Right?

Drake: Looks more like a cabin lodge you'd see in those fake reality shows.

Naruto: What's a fake reality show?

Naruto: (Confused) Is it fake or real?

Drake: You don't watch much television, do ya'?

Naruto: I never had one.

Drake: We'll that's both healthy and sad, but we'll fix that later.

Drake: All right, let's get to the point; we pretty much have all the supplies we need now, thanks to Barret.

Drake: Hell, it barely costs me a cent...BUT, he can't give us any weapons to spare at the moment.

Naruto: Why!?

Naruto: He gave us supplies but not even so much as a knife to spare?

Drake: I was getting to that, let me finish.

Naruto: Sorry.

Drake: Barret's got a secret storage unit for extra weaponry in town, but the district it's in is blocked off because that's where a rampaging giant robot resides.

Sakura: A giant robot?

Drake: Yep, a corrupted robot that used to be good, now went bad...how fictitious can this town get?

Drake: I agreed to help him and the Chaotics out tonight and bring that thing down, but we could use some extra backup in case things get ugly.

Drake: And you guys don't have to chip in if you don't want to, that's why I'm asking-

Naruto: I'm in!

Sakura: Me too!

Tails: Me three!

(Drake is utterly dumbfounded by the trio's positive attitude and straight-up confidence without a care in the world.)

Drake: Oh… Well alright then, I'll call guys back tonight, so I'll leave ya' alone to go play catch up with your friends.

(As the trio settles their agreement, they exit the room.)

Drake: Hey Narts, wait.

(Naruto stops and turns to Drake, wondering what's up.)

Drake: You okay?

Naruto: (Calm) Yeah, I'm fine.

Drake: You sure?

Naruto: Yeah, why?

Drake: Ah, nothing, I was checking, you looked a little down during our little meeting.

Naruto: A lot's going on, I...uh, just needed to take it all in.

Naruto: I'm gonna go check on the others.

(Drake nods as Naruto finally exits the room, shutting the door on his way out.)

(Drake's not sure what to think of Naruto's current feelings, other than he knows that Naruto's not completely fine.)

(Done juggling and playing around with it, Drake leans back in his chair and takes a bite of his apple, which makes him look like an asshole.)

**DING!**

* * *

(We cut back to Naruto upstairs in the hallway.)

**Objective Screen- You are now free to roam the Clubhouse for side quest and mini-games!**

**If you want to continue with the main story, head to Barret's office to begin tonight's mission.**

**Objective Screen2- However, be advised that some of the side quests and games can level you and your party up faster and will affect certain events as you progress through the story.**

***X Button***

(The player opens up the menu and checks the party's current stats.)

**Naruto-Level 17**

**Tails-Level 10**

**Sakura- Level 15**

**Drake-Level-12**

(We hear a small "ugh" from the player in the background, shocked at how low everyone's stats are at the moment.)

(Taking the time to do side quests and mini-games, the player is now ready to continue with the main story and runs to Barret's office after saving the game even though it saves automatically.)

Author's Note- As much as I wanted to include the mini-games and side quests on here, I want to get to the point, so I'll include those in the next OMAKE and DLC.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

**EXT-Beaver Street-Evening**

(Just as Barret said earlier, this part of town is in ruin with destroyed cars, buildings, and many other types of wreckage everywhere.)

(We now cut to the former service bot; it has a bulky humanoid appearance resembling that of a robotic version of a medieval knight.)

(It stands perfectly still up until General Red's voice is heard in its head.)

Red: (Voice Only) Your Queen requires your services once more.

(The robot lifts its head.)

Robot: Accepted, Sir Galore is here to serve his queen always.

Galore: What need of you?

Red: That trigger-happy meathead, Barret has made contact with some unwanted tourists.

Red: I've already sent one of my bots after them, so remain where you are for now.

Galore: Yes, my Queen.

***Pause***

**To Be Continued...**


	23. Level 23-Rain vs Espio!

***Start***

(After doing some much-needed off-screen grinding, the player is now ready to continue with the main story and has Naruto run toward Barret's office in hall.)

(Making it to the door, the choice screen pops up.)

Are you sure you're ready?

**No.**

**Yes, dammit!**

**No.**

**Yes, dammit!**

(An event has now been triggered, as we receive a new cutscene.)

* * *

**INT-DOWNSTAIRS-DEN-EVENING**

(Inside the den, Tails is sitting on a couch looking at Raiden's amulet while Marlene is laying on the carpet drawing pictures which look surprisingly good.)

Tails: (I don't get it, how can Drake use it like so, but I can't?)

Marlene: Come on, Tails, just draw one picture with me!

(Tails at first wants to decline from drawing with Marlene but feels the need to take his mind of the amulet for now, plus he can't bring himself to say "No" to the kid.)

Tails: OK, just one picture.

Tails: Do you have colored pencils?

Marlene: Yup!

(Before Tails can get any closer, he slips and falls on his bottom,)

Tails: Ow…

Marlene: (Worried) Tails are you okay!?

Marlene: Please don't sue us!

Tails: Did you spill water on the floor earlier?

(As Tails gets up, he notices something peculiar about the water her slipped on, as it begins to move around inexplicably.)

(The water then begins to grow and take shape of something...or rather, someone.)

Marlene: Tails?

(Tails thinks he knows exactly what this is with a serious, yet worried look on his face.)

Tails: Marlene, run and get help!

Marlene: (Worried) What's going on!?

Tails: Just go, it's a monster!

(Marlene runs out of the den, leaving Tails to face the creature.)

Tails: What're you doing here, Chaos!?

(Tails is mighty wrong, as the water now takes the form of a man, then completely reveals itself to be a ninja who looks similar to Subzero, only he's purple.)

(It's Rain from Mortal Kombat!)

**Mortal Kombat Announcer: RAIN!**

(For some reason, Rain is wearing a suit similar to how he looked in the godawful Mortal Kombat Annihilation movie.)

(Rain is one knee, face to face with Tails, who is frozen fear at the moment, not knowing whether to fight or run.)

Rain: I believe you have mistaken me for someone else, but chaos…

(Rain smacks Tails in the face, sending him crashing into a small wooden table with a large lamp on top of it.)

Rain: Just so happens to be a profession of mine.

(Rain stands up, does an evil head turn and walks to the hall, pursuing Marlene.)

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

(Before Naruto can enter Barret's office Marlene's scream is heard, it's so loud everyone hears it as we see mini-screens of each character in the house pop up.)

(We now cut back to Naruto who gets crushed by Barret's doo against the wall as he busts out in worry and anger.)

Barret: (Frantic) BABYGIRL!

(Naruto tumbles to the floor and slowly gets up.)

Naruto: !?

(Naruto spots a small pack of Edenian ninjas stopping Barret from reaching his daughter.)

(Naruto then attempts to join in on the imminent fray.)

Naruto: Old man, stand back!

(Barret opens fire from his gun hand, turning all 5 ninjas into Swiss cheese.)

Naruto: (Amazed) Whoa…

Barret: Yeah, I know that was cool...by the way…

(Barret lifts Naruto by the head.)

Barret: Who you callin' "old man", spikey!?

Naruto: (Frantic) N-nobody!

Barret: It better be nobody, now let's get movin'!

* * *

(We now cut to outside when suddenly a ninja is kicked out of a window by Ibuki)

(Inside the living room, Sakura and Ibuki are fighting more ninjas.)

(Sakura spin-kicks two ninjas to the floor.)

(Sakura then punches one square in the face, but he takes it and punches her back and strikes her in the shoulder with a heavy shooting palm.)

(The ninja attempts to make his next move, but Ibuki intervenes by throwing a kunai at his leg.)

(While down, Sakura finishes him off with a flying knee to the chin.)

Sakura: These guys are tough.

Ibuki: (Serious) Don't let your guard down, I heard of these ninjas from Espio-san.

Ibuki: They're called Edenians.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**EXT-FRONT GATE-EVENING**

(Rain walks his way outside holding Marlene, who squirms to get loose, but to no avail.)

Drake: (Off-Screen) Drop the girl.

(Rain slowly turns around and confronts Drake, who has him at gunpoint with a 9mm pistol.)

Rain: I and the girl just need to talk, she's mine now.

(Drake takes a short pause before responding back.)

Drake: I'd like to think means something else, but that can easily be taken out of context in so many ways…

Drake: Look, just, just drop the girl take a seat, okay?

Drake: I'll call Chris Hansen and we'll have all this toxic and nasty way of thinking from head cleared in no time, whaddya say?

Rain: Yes.

Drake: Oh... alright, see that's wasn't so hard-

Rain: You are very well misinterpreting what I just said, I'm no child-stealing madman like some of you filthy Earth Realmers.

Drake: Then what do you want her for; taking a hostage so you can get outta here clean?

Espio: (Off-Screen) Gunman, DON'T!

(The Chaotix arrive on the scene, blocking Rain's exit.)

Espio: What business do you have here, Edenian?

Rain: Interesting, you know of my people, but I am not familiar with your race…

Rain: No matter.

(Rain tosses Marlene high up in the air.)

Charmy: Marlene!

(Drake opens fire on Rain, but he blocks the incoming bullets with a watery shield and blasts him with a giant ball of water.)

Vector: Why you!

(Vector attempts to attack him from behind, but Rain spins into a watery tornado, which pulls Marlene and Charmy in before he can grab her.)

(The small tornado then burst through the exit and on to the streets.)

Espio: I won't let you get away!

(Espio speeds off in hot pursuit of Rain down the street.)

* * *

***Loading***

(After speedrunning through a lot of obstacles you'd normally see in a Sonic game, Espio catches up with Rain and spin dashes through the water tornado as it begins to fade.)

(Rain is knocked out of the tornado, freeing Charmy and Marlene.)

(Rain gets up and makes a retreat, but Espio follows him.)

Espio: Charmy, as soon as your wings dry get Marlene out of here!

Charmy: O-OK!

* * *

**EXT-ALLEYWAY-EVENING**

(Espio prepares to crash down on Rain with a spin-dash, but narrowly evades the attack by turning into water.)

(Rain transports behind Espio and runs in with a flying back-kick, but thanks to his size, Espio ducks.)

(The two then circle each other and engage in full-on hand to hand combat.)

(Though having a difficult time fighting Espio due to his small size, Rain still manages to hold his own, then fights dirty by shooting out a splash of water from his hand to Espio's face, blinding eyes.)

(Rain lifts Espio off the ground with rising water, and blasts him away with a huge wave of water, sending him crashing into a pile of trashcans.)

Rain: (Unimpressed) Hmph…

Rain: How fitting, trash lying in the trash.

(Rain takes his leave, using his waterport to transport away.)

(The battered and bruised Espio slowly rises from the pile of trash and slams his fist to the ground, frustrated by his failure in catching Rain.)

***Pause***

**To Be Continued...**


	24. Level 24-Marlene?

***Blank TV Screen***

(After a bit of a long break from gaming, we hear the gamer walking in his room whistling and turning on the game.)

**Main Menu**

**Continue**

***Start***

(Before the gamer continues where he left off, he opens up Playstation store and scrolls down to the latest free DLC pack for Gamer's Quest.)

***Gamer's Quest: Elsewhere***

Info: Join Sonic on his side of the story on his quest in finding Tails as he comes across many other video game characters along the way.

(The gamer purchases the pack and heads back to Gamer's Quest while it's downloading in the background.)

* * *

**EXT-ALLEYWAY-NIGHT**

(Espio leaps up the top of the nearest building in the alley runs to the edge on the other side of the roof, searching for Rain.)

Espio: (Huffs) …

(With Rain's trail seemingly cold, Espio decides to leave, walking over to the fire escape even though he could easily just jump down from the 4-story building without being injured.)

(While walking down the steps, he makes contact with Vector on his communicator wristwatch.)

(Cut to Vector.)

**INT-Barret's Office**

Vector: Hey, you still with us?

Espio: If I was not, then I wouldn't be calling.

Vector: (Annoyed) OK, smart alec...but did you get Marlene?

(Cut back to Espio making it to the ground and exiting the alley.)

Espio: She is safe, along with Charmy, he's escorting her back to the Barret's as we speak.

Espio: But the Edenian got away.

Vector: Great, now we got no one to question, even the ninja we knocked out and/or killed are gone.

Espio: Well they are known for leaving no man behind…

Espio: I'm going to go catch up with Charmy.

Vector: All right, hurry back, Barret's about to take the fight to Red Eye now after sending her ninja goons after us, and kidnapping his daughter drew the line for him.

(Espio begins to sprint.)

Espio: I don't think the Edenians are in league with Red Eye.

Vector: (Curious) What makes ya' think that?

Espio: Let's just say I heard rumors on how they operate and I believe them to be true.

(Espio ends his call with Vector and begins to run faster.)

(Cut back to Vector.)

(Barret enters the office.)

Vector: Nothing was stolen or broken.

Vector: And good news, they got your daughter back!

(Barret sighs of great relief in hearing the bad but soon good news.)

Barret: (Relieved) Good-good, now let's board the plane, I got a few words to share with Red...

Barrett: Because this ends TONIGHT.

(As Barret turns around, Vector was going to stop him and tell him what Espio thinks, but even he's not sure, so he drops it and follows Barret outside.)

* * *

**EXT-Street-Night**

(Charmy and Marlene are seen walking in the middle of the street.)

Charmy: Sorry I can't fly you back, Marlene, you've gotten so heavy.

Marlene: It's okay.

Marlene: Charmy, why are the streets so empty?

Charmy: Ever since Red Eye's army came, the town was given a curfew.

Charmy: And that's a real bummer, I could've called in a taxi or Uber if they take rings.

Marlene: You still have rings?

Charmy: Yeah, a little bit, but they would've been eno-

***SLAM***

(Like a missile, Marlene's arm shoots out and extents, grabbing Charmy by the neck, slamming him into the wall of a small building.)

Charmy: (Choking) Ma-Marlene...what are you doing?

Marlene: (Nonchalant) Isn't it obvious?

(Marlene's voice then gets deeper, like that of a full-grown wise woman.)

Marlene: I'm trying to squash a bug.

(Suddenly, 3 shurikens are sent flying towards Marlene's arm, but she shows no signs of pain.)

(Marlene slowly turns her neck 250 degrees at Espio arriving on the scene.)

Espio: So my hunch was correct, they weren't after Marlene, they were after **YOU**, Red Eye.

(Marlene now revealed to be General Red begins to smile with a very creepy grin, showing rows of sharp metallic teeth as her eyes begin to glow Red.)

***Evil Laughter as we fade to black***

***Loading...***

**To Be Continued…**

**DLC is now complete!**


	25. Level 25-Red Eyes

**EXT-Deserted Town-Street-Night**

(Red Eye still has Charmy pinned against the wall, he's beginning to run out of breath.)

(Espio stands his ground with his kunai drawn, but worried what might happen to Charmy if he attacks.)

(Red Eye deduces this by reading Espio's eyes.)

Red Eye: How sweet of you, worried about an annoying little bug.

Red: But let's make it easy for both of us, I only want one thing, so stand down and I won't have to crush him to gooey bits.

(Espio grips his kunai tight, not wanting to stand down, but is left with no further alternative and tosses it aside.)

Red: Good boy.

(Red drops Charmy on the sidewalk and quickly snatches his backpack full of rings.)

Espio: What do you intend to do with those?

Red: Do you really have to ask?

Red: Exactly what they're made for, with these, I'll be able to upgrade my army 10fold.

Red: Among other things, but that's personal.

(Red begins to leave after putting on Charmy's backpack.)

Espio: Hold it, do really think I'm going to let you walk away!?

Red: Pfft, of course, not unless you want the real Marlene back.

Espio: (Shocked) ...!

Red: (Smug) Oops, forgot about her didn't you?

Red: But I'm glad you stopped me, I almost forgot to ask you a favor...

(Red slowly begins to float in the air.)

Red: Tell Barret if he wants to see his daughter in human flesh again, he and his new friends will come to my side of town alone and surrender themselves to me.

Red: Did you catch all of that?

Espio: …

Red: (Laughs) I'll take that silent frown as a "yes"!

Red: And don't worry, at least you and the Chaotix will live to see another day, so much as you stay far away from my fortress...Or don't, I care.

(Red flies away.)

(Espio runs over to Charmy and helps him up.)

Espio: Charmy?

Charmy: (Woozy) I...I'm okay.

Charmy: I won't be able to sing for a while though.

(Moments later, Barret's hoverjet arrives on the scene, appearing in midair.)

Espio: (Sighs) Care to tell them the bad news for me?

* * *

**Later…**

**INT-Barret's Jet-Night**

(Inside the back of the jet, a furious Barret punches a dent in the wall while everyone is in the back with him, feeling his pain.)

(Except for Vector, who's piloting the jet.)

Barret: (Angry.) That bitch, she was under my nose the whole time, masquerading as my little girl for God knows how long!

(Realizing the position he's in, Barret calms down.)

Barret: I'll do it...

Barret: Drake, I won't be able to give you any weapons from town, but take what you can on here along with the jet.

(Drake doesn't like the sound of that.)

Barret: Vector, after they release my girl, take-

Drake: Ho-hold on, you're not seriously planning on going through with this are you?

Barret: I'm pretty sure I made that clear, and I'm going alone.

Barret: There's no need to drag you all further into this.

Ibuki: (Worried) Barret san.

Tails: (Nervous) Actually, ...we uh, were dragged into it a while ago when Naruto and I escaped from one of their fortresses.

Naruto: Yeah, we can't just leave, we steel have beef with these guys.

Barret: (Stern) You can and will!

Barret: Look, the fact of the matter is, my daughter's being held captive, caught in the crossfire from this war I started with Red Eyes.

Barret: So I'm gonna end this between me and her tonight.

Drake: Look, I understand, alright, I do…

Drake: But say if you do that, there's no guarantee she's just gonna let her go and simply just leave town.

Drake: If what I heard from the rumors are true, these egg people aren't very gracious at making deals.

Drake: Worst case scenario is you'll both end up getting robotized along with the entire town.

(Barret is now flustered, thinking that Drake may be right.)

Barret: Well say if you're right, then what would you have me do?

(Drake isn't too sure himself, looking to the side while thinking of an answer.)

Drake: I...I don't know, but I've been in situations like this before and we can figure it out, we just need-

Barret: Time?

Barret: Well in case you haven't noticed, time's not on our side at the moment.

Tails: (Offscreen) Let us come with you.

(Everyone turns to Tails.)

Tails: It's not perfect, but I have a plan…

(Barret can see the confidence just brimming from Tail's eyes.)

Barret: Then let's hear it.

Tails: Everyone, feel free to chip in your own plans after I explain.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

**Red Eye's Egg Fortress-Night.**

(Red Eye's fortress looks like that of an outdoor mall merged with metallic parts.)

(She then enters a repair room where her knight bot is, waiting for further instruction.)

(The real Marlene is seen tied up with duct tape on her mouth,)

Red: (Nonchalant) Hello, twin, good news, you're daddy's on the way to pick you up…

Red: Bad news, however, is if he's stupid, you might not ever see each other again...as humans that is.

(Marlene's confused as to what she meant by that.)

Red: Basically put, I'll turn you both into robots.

(Marlene doesn't like that at all, but Red walks over to her twin to calm her down by slowly stroking her hair and caressing her cheeks.)

Red: Awww, now don't be frustrated, sweetie.

Red: If he's smart, he'll surrender himself and I'll let you go...Either way, he's going to be a bot.

(Red now begins to wipe Marlene's tears away.)

Red: It's saddening, yes, but sure beats the heck out of dying, right?

(Marlene headbutts Red, only for it to miserably backfire when she falls to the floor.)

(Red shows no signs of pain, being more annoyed than anything else.)

Red: Really?

(Though Marlene is in pain, she glares at Red.)

Red: (Smirks) Keep showing off spunk like that and I might make you a bot after all.

Knight Bot: My lady, I sense an aircraft arriving in our district.

Red: That was quicker than expected.

Red: Grab the girl and put up the shields.

**Moments Later…**

(Barret's jet lands in front of the entrance where it's surrounded by eggbots.)

(The jet opens up with Barret, Naruto and Tails exiting the jet.)

***START***

**Save Menu**

**Saving, do not turn off the system or eject game.**

**Saved!**

**Quit**

**Are you sure?**

**YES/NO**

**YES.**

**To Be Continued**


	26. Level 26-Barret vs Red Eyes

**EXT-EGG FORTRESS-Night**

(Red walks over to Barret, Naruto, and Tails in a sassy manner, which angers Barret a bit, seeing her in his daughter's image.)

(The 2 of the dozens of eggbots surrounding the three walks over and cuffs them in special hi-tech handcuffs, excepts for Barret who just casually removes every single bullet from his gun-arm.)

Red: (In Marlene's voice) Hi, daddy!

(Nearly furious at this point, Barret tries his best to remain calm and carry out a conversation with Red, though she's not making it easy for him and she knows it perfectly well.)

Barret: (Flustered) Can you PLEASE turn back to your regular form?

Red: (Pouts) Aw, you're no fun, daddy, but if you insist…

(Red Eyes shifts into her regular form, shifting into a beautiful woman with long white hair, ruby-red eyes, blue skin in her mid-30's wearing a tight leather suit with exposed arms and thighs with knee-high heeled boots.)

(Red strikes a pose in front of the boys.)

Red: (Cherrie) Fully matured!

Naruto: Yeah, from a little girl to an old hag.

(Red quickly shoots her leg out, extending it towards Naruto's stomach with a frontal kick.)

Naruto: GUH!

(Naruto drops down on one knee from Red's painful cybernetic leg as she extends it back to reconnect it.)

Tails: (Worried) Naruto!

Red: (Serious) Manner's, child...

Red: Now, let's get to the point because as much as I'd like to do more mind games, it's getting later and later and I've got better things to do.

Naruto: (Angry) Like hurting more people and taking away their homes?

(Red shoots out her fist like a rocket, punching Naruto square in the nose, knocking him back to the ground.)

Tails: (Worried) Naruto!

* * *

**INT-Barret's Ship-Night**

(On the outside of the forcefield where the others are, Drake and an anxious Vector look outside watching the action take place.)

Drake: Calm down, we just need to wait for the signal.

Vector: I am calm...just wish it was me out there instead of Barret.

Vector: I can't imagine what might be going on his head with Red playing with his mind like that.

(Cut back to the entrance of the Egg fortress.)

Red: So, here's the ultimatum, and it's quite reasonable, I assure you.

Red: You will surrender yourself and serve under the Eggman Empire, in return, your allies and daughter will be set free, so long as they leave town.

Barret: Why so interested in me all of a sudden?

Barret: We've been at each other's neck's for over a month and now you want me to join you?

Red: Of course, you've proven to be quite a useful tool to Eggman after you've destroyed half my forces.

Red: After doing some digging, he was fully sold on the idea when he heard you had a hand in Sephiroth's demise.

Tails: (Sephiroth?)

Red: So, what do you say, reasonable enough?

Barret: If I surrender, I'll be roboticized, won't I?

Red: Of course, it's the only way to prove and submit yourself fully to the Eggman Empire.

Red: Serve him well, and you'll be one of his top generals in no time.

(Red is waiting for an answer, she looks down with her eyes alone seeing Barret ball his fist.)

Red: Galore!

(The 8ft tall knight bot walks over outside, carrying the roped up Marlene.)

Barret: (Worried) Marlene!

Red: Here's some motivation, he won't kill her...

Red: (Nonchalant) But a tight little twisting of the arm shouldn't do much...besides hurt like hell, BUT I'll leave that up to you.

(Marlene yells out to her father, despite having her mouth taped.)

(Naruto has seen and heard enough as he slowly raises up and wipes the blood running from his nose after being punched.)

Naruto: (Angry) She's just a little kid, leave her out of this!

(Red extends her arm out to Naruto, grabbing him by the neck and places a strong grip around his throat.)

Tails: (Worried) Naru-

Red: HUSH!

(After shutting Tails up with his repetitive shouting, she turns her attention toward Naruto)

Red: (Stern) One more lip out of you and I'll crush your pipe, the adults are talking.

(Rather than talking due to being strangled, Naruto struggles to get wiggle loose, but it does him no good, especially being handcuffed.)

Red: (Nonchalant) Yes or no, Barret?

Red: We don't have all night.

(Barret looks, gritting his teeth in frustration, then looks straight at Red, glaring at her furious scowl.)

(Barret raises his hand, giving her a thumbs up.)

(Red is quite dumbfounded by this but glad it didn't have to resort to violence, saving her the trouble of having a long battle.)

Red: (Dumbfounded) Not the kind of answer I was expecting in hand gesture, but smart man.

Red: (Calling) Galore, drop the girl...gently.

Red: Now on your knees.

(Barret slowly puts his thumb down.)

Red: !?

(Suddenly, cartoony-like bombs begin falling from above, landing on the egg bots surrounding Barret's hoverjet.)

Red: (Angered) WHAT!?

(While Red is distracted, Barret fires at Red's arm, making her drop Naruto.)

Barret: (Smirks) Had one bullet left.

(Before Redstrikes back, she looks up and spots Charmy and Tails flying up in the air causing the bombardment.)

Charmy: Eat this, you faker!

(Charmy throws two bombs at the force field generators, bringing the forcefield around the Egg Fortress down.)

* * *

***Flashback***

(We flashback to the hoverjet where Tails formulated his plan to the group.)

Tails: Usually a fortress will have guards and most likely a forcefield, I'll use the bombs I made to mow down as many as I can on the outside along with the shield generators.

Charmy: Count me in too, I want payback!

(Cut back to Red.)

Red: But who-

(With her back turned, the other Tails throws 5 shurikens at Red, but she easily swats them away when she quickly turns around.)

(The other Tails is revealed to be Ibuki, who used the transformation jutsu.)

***Flashback***

* * *

(We flashback to the inside of jet again, continuing with showing how the plan went into action.)

Drake: You forgot one thing, Tails, they still want you and Narts.

Tails: That's where Naruto comes in, he'll use one of his clones and transform into me.

(Now that he thinks about it, Tails is a little unsure if Naruto could use both jutsu at the same time since he hasn't fully grasped how ninjutsu works.)

Tails: You can do that, right?

Naruto: Of course, that's easy.

Ibuki: I can do that too, let me be Tails and you can be yourself.

Naruto: Even better, two ninjas catching her by surprise!

Ibuki: (Embarrassed) But I sorta forgot how to do the hand sign, can you jog my memory?

(Ibuki was clearly lying about knowing transformation jutsu, Naruto wonders this, but complies.)

Naruto: (Confused) (How do you forget something so basic?)

Espio: Make that "Three Ninjas."

(Naruto and Ibuki turn to Espio.)

Espio: In case things go south, I'll sneak inside with the three of you undetected.

* * *

(Cut back to Red)

Red: Galore, tear the girl apart!

Galore: I have lost sight of the child.

(Red looks around, but Marlene is nowhere to be found.)

(We then cut to the nearest rooftop on a metal building where Espio and Marlene appear after turning off his camouflage mode.)

Espio: Stay here and wait for Charmy, he'll come to get you.

(Espio whistles, giving Charmy the signal to fly their way.)

(Seemingly backed into a corner, Barret reloads his arm-gun, as Ibuki helps break Naruto out of his cuffs by lockpicking it.)

Barret: Whole plan's gone to shit, Red, now bout' I give YOU an ultimatum?

(Barret reloads his gun and points it at Red.)

Barret: Surrender yourself to us and I want have to shoot a bitch.

Barret: I've never done that a day in my life to one, but don't make me start!

(Red begins to snicker.)

Naruto: What's so funny?

(Ibuki looks up in horror.)

Ibuki: (Nervous) Guys...

(Galor leaps into action behind Red, making a small explosion of dirt on the ground blowing Naruto and the others back.)

Red: Ha, you all think you have me beat.

Red: "Naruto", was it?

Red: You may have beaten my dumbshit of a brother, but don't think that just because we're both generals that we're on the same wavelenght of power.

(Naruto slowly gets up and shifts into battle position.)

Naruto: (Smirks) Don't worry, I didn't think that for a second when you laid the first hit on me.

(Red smiles, feeling quite flattered from Naruto's response.)

Naruto: You're also much better looking.

Red: Why thank you-

Naruto: (Smug) For an old blue hag!

Red: (Frowning) …

(Red's arms shift into razor-sharp blades and sprouts out a bionic tail from her lower spine with a blade shaped like an arrowhead at the tip of it.)

Ibuki: (Nervous) I think you pissed her off.

Barret: (Disappointed) Why'd you have to go and piss her off?

(Naruto nervously chuckles, admitting it was a bad move to piss of Red.)

Naruto: (Wry) Sorry...

***Pause***

**To** **Be Continued...**


	27. Level 27-Naruto vs Red Eyes

**EXT-Egg Fortress-Night**

(Red Eyes points her blade at Naruto and the others, signaling Knight Bot to attack.)

Red: Galore, the loudmouth with the yellow hair is mine, kill the rest!

Barret: Heh, kid, you just made yourself a powerful enemy, but luckily we'll back you up!

Naruto: (Nonchalant) No problem.

Barret:?

(Naruto casually walks over to Galore, who runs after him and prepares to slice him in half with his giant sword.)

(Naruto effortless catches Galore's sword, surprising everyone around him, even Red Eyes.)

(We slowly pan from the neck up to his face, revealing his Sage Mode eyes.)

(Naruto flips Galore in the air with ease.)

(Naruto summons two clones behind him, they then leap up in the air with their Rasengan's drawn and strike Galore in the chest creating a huge dent on it.)

(Galore crashes back-first to the ground a good 10ft behind Naruto and the others.)

Ibuki: (Amazed) Whoa...

Red: (Shocked) What!?

Naruto: Hey, Blue hag…

(Suddenly, Naruto appears in front of Naruto with near lightning levels of speed Naruto hits Red with a Rasengan to the upper midsection, sending her spinning in the air and crashing up into the upper fortress that looks like the eyes of .)

(Naruto has his fist raised high, showing Red he's not to be underestimated either.)

Naruto: Don't underestimate me either!

(See what I mean?)

Espio: (Amazing, my eyes couldn't catch up with him, he might be as fast Sonic, if not faster.)

Barret: I'm nearly speechless, that's some crazy power you got going on.

Ibuki: Yeah, that was amazing!

(Naruto is quite flattered with the compliments.)

Naruto: (Chuckles) Yeah, she might not be weak like her brother, but they definitely have the same cocky attitude.

Naruto: (Serious) I'm going on ahead, she's not out yet.

Ibuki: (Incredulous) Eh, after all of that!?

* * *

***Flashback***

(As we close up on Naruto's face, we see from his POV when he used the Rasengan on Red Eyes, who didn't take the full force of it at the time.)

(Cut back to Naruto.)

Naruto: She jumped back and blocked my attack at the last second.

Barret: I knew it wouldn't be that easy.

(Naruto leaves the group and runs up the walls of the entrance, heading to the hole he made when he sent Red flying.)

Barret: Go with him, I'll get the others.

Ibuki: But it looks like he has it in the bag.

Barret: Maybe, but we can't take any chances...

(Barret looks up at the fortress, feeling uneasy and slightly worried about Naruto.)

Barret: The boy just walked in the lion's den, and there might not be any turning back.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**EXT-Barret's Jet-Night**

(Outside of the jet in the middle of the ruined street, Sakura, Drake, Tails, and Vector are cleaning house, destroying the remaining egg bots.)

(Except Drake, who is struggling on his end since the egg bots are bulletproof.)

(Drake continues opening fire against one bot with his pistol running towards him and smacks him to the ground.)

(While he's down, Drake throws his empty pistol at the egg boys head, but it does nothing.)

Drake: (Deadpan) OK, I'm completely useless here.

Vector: (Offscreen) Ya' got that right!

(Vector jumps in to save Drake and bites the bot's head off, literally chewing it up and spits it out.)

Vector: Who brings a regular gun to a robot fight?

Drake: (Sarcastic) Oh, I'm sorry, you wanna try being a regular human with regular weapons for a day?

Vector: No thanks…

(Vector pauses for a minute.)

Vector: Well...maybe a day wouldn't hurt, just to see what it's like.

Vector: But hey, if you need some heavy artillery, we have an armory straight ahead on your left by the radio shack, ya' can't miss it.

Drake: Thanks.

(Drake stands up and looks at one of the ladybug badniks stuck under some rubble, he then lifts it up and uses it as a motorcycle.)

Vector: (Dumbfounded) Huh, that's one way to get there.

Drake: Get the jet running, Gator, I'll be back in a minute!

(As Drake drives off, Vector gets angry after being called an Alligator again.)

Vector: (Indignant) I'm a CROC!

(Cut to Sakura finishing up on her end.)

Sakura: **HADOUKEN!**

(Sakura blows away 5 egg bots with her energy blast.)

(After wiping off the sweat from her forehead, she spots Tails flying her way.)

Sakura: Tails, are others okay?

Tails: Yeah, Naruto just took down Red Eyes with ease, they should be on their way back.

Sakura: Awesome, your plan really pulled through.

Tails: (Embarrassed) Heh-heh, well I couldn't have done it without everyone one adding their plans.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**INT-Egg** **Fortress-Balcony-Night**

(Naruto enters the inside of a large balcony that has "Boss Battle Stage" written all over it.)

(It's filled with nothing but metal bars near the edge, a bunch of metal crates and containers that may or may not contain health packets and stairs at the very back that lead to the bottom.)

(Naruto turns his head left and right, looking for Red Eyes.)

Naruto: (I can't sense her, I guess it doesn't work on robot people.)

Red: Looking for little old me?

(Naruto looks up and spots Red sitting on top of a stack of the metal containers with her legs crossed and hand on her cheek.)

Naruto: (Smirk) So you finally admit that you're old?

Red: (Scoffs) I can't have a simple conversation with you, can I?

Red: Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?

Naruto: I never have, she died after my birth.

Red: (Nonchalant) Aww, sorry to hear that, but don't worry…

(Red stands up.)

Red: You'll soon be joining her after I slice you in two, then she'll teach you the proper manners of how to speak to a woman.

(Red turns her arms into razor blades again.)

Naruto: I have manners, I just don't have any for cruel snakes that hurt people.

Red: Oh, so now I'm a snake?

(Red snickers, from Naruto's response.)

Red: I love it when guys like you put up such a heroic front, it's quite the amusement…

(Red has a short flashback, showing what looks like a teenaged version of her and a silhouette of a tall and muscular man defending her from two dark figures that look like the shape of monsters.)

(Cut back to Red.)

(Red's tone shifts to serious.)

Red: (Serious) But at the same time, it's incredibly irritating.

(Red dives down preparing to stab Naruto, but he casually prepares to counter her attack until his eyes start returning back to normal.)

Naruto: (Shocked) !?

Red: DIE!

(Front Naruto's POV we see Red making her way down and cut to black with a stabbing sound heard.)

**To Be Continued...**


	28. Level 28-The 3 Ninjas vs Red Eyes

**YOU ARE DEAD…**

(As the title screen says, the player has lost after failing to complete the unexpected QuickTime Event.)

**Retry? / Return to the last Checkpoint.**

(The player clicks on retry.)

***Loading...***

**4 lives remain...**

* * *

(Red dives down preparing to stab Naruto, but he casually prepares to counter her attack until his eyes start returning to normal.)

Naruto: (Shocked) !?

Red: DIE!

(We cut to black once again, then open up with Naruto on one knee a couple of feet away from Red Eyes.)

(Cut back to Red as she stands up and looks down at Naruto's severed goggles she cut in half.)

(Naruto raises his head, glaring at Red as small streams of blood slowly run down from his forehead.)

(Naruto's eyes are completely normal now after using the last bits of sage chakra he had left to avoid being stabbed by Red.)

Red: (He's certainly superhuman, but still bleeds like any other man.)

(As Naruto wipes the blood off his face, he stands his ground and gets into fighting position.)

(Red Eyes slowly walks towards Naruto, shaking her head from his nonsensical will to fight.)

(Red runs in and starts swiping at Naruto until he manages to grab both of her blades and tries to shatter them.)

(Red's tail wraps around Naruto's leg, them swings him around in a full 360 and lets him go, sending Naruto flying back-first against the hard metal wall.)

Red: (Laughs) How quickly bravado goes flying out the window when you're failing miserably.

Red: Humaliting, isn't it?

(Suddenly, Espio spin dashes Red in the ribs while her guard was down, forcing her back.)

(Red shows no signs of pain, but rather annoyed.)

* * *

(Cut to Ibuki, running to Naruto's aid while he's down.)

Ibuki: Are you okay?

Naruto: Yeah, just a little banged up.

Naruto: I had her beat, but something's wrong with my chakra.

(Cut back to Espio.)

(Espio follows up by leaping in the air, preparing to dive his fist in Red's face, but she manages to dodge at the last second and knees him in the stomach.)

Espio: GAH!

(Espio is sent flying up the air and lands back down to receive a vicious kick to the chin.)

(Espio is then sent straight into the metal bars of the balcony, leaving large dents into them.)

(Ibuki runs in from behind and attempts to strike Red with a spin-kick to her head.)

Slow Motion: Red casually bends her head down, avoiding the kick.

(After missing, Ibuki lands on her feet while crouched down and pulls out a kunai.)

(Red pulls out a new blade from her arm and blocks and evades Ibuki's swift strokes from her kunai.)

(Red strikes back with a heavy swing from her blade, knocking Ibuki off balance and slits her throat.)

(Ibuki drops to the ground, but it's revealed to be a substitution jutsu she used at the last minute.)

(Naruto runs in with a double Rasengan.)

(Ibuki throws a smoke bomb in front of Red, but it does Ibuki no good since Red has enhanced eyesight and can shift it into infrared vision.)

**Red's POV: Red spots Naruto and zaps him with her laser beams, but afterward, it poofs away, revealed to be a clone.**

(Red looks around the area, the three ninjas are nowhere to be seen.)

Red: I hate it when they hide.

* * *

**INT-Egg Fortress-Middle area.**

(The three ninjas managed to make it downstairs with Ibuki carrying a near-unconscious Espio.)

Ibuki: She's just as strong Barret said she was.

Ibuki: Let's get out of here and regroup with the others.

(Suddenly, the exit they were walking to are sealed away by a metal wall.)

Naruto: Shit!

Loudspeaker: Serves you right for following me in my territory, I'll be right with you, so enjoy your final resting place.

(Not having many options to think of, Naruto comes up with one that just might work.)

Naruto: Ibuki, right?

Naruto: How good are you at teamwork?

Ibuki: Teamwork?

(Espio is now conscious.)

Espio: That happens to be my profession, what's your plan?

Naruto: A-are you wanna help; Red did a number on you.

Espio: Only a minor headache, as long as I can stand, I will continue to fight.

Ibuki: Same here!

(Naruto's starting to like Espio and Ibuki, admiring their ninja way and stands up with complete confidence.)

Naruto: Heh, I'm starting to like you guys.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**EXT-Egg Fortress-Entrance-Night**

(Outside the fortress, Barret, The Chaotics, Tails, Drake, and Sakura look on, waiting for the 3 ninjas to return.)

Barret: I'm done waiting; it's time to blow this thing down.

Drake: We can't just blow it up from the outside, Naruto and your ninjas are still in there.

Barret: Who said anything about blowing it up from the outside?

Barret: We're going in guns blazin'!

(Cut back to Red entering the lower balcony, she looks around for the 3 ninjas, until, two shadow clones of Naruto spring down from the ceiling.)

(Red whips the diving clones away with her tail.)

(Espio leaps up from behind a metal container and throws a giant shuriken at Red.)

(Like with the clones, Red effortlessly whips away the shuriken.)

(As the shuriken spins in the air, it's revealed to be Ibuki as she throws a kunai at Red from above.)

Ibuki: Take this!

Red: (Nonchalant) No thanks.

(Red dodges the kunai by simply taking one step back and grabs Ibuki by the neck with her tail.)

Red: Your little ninja tricks are clever, but nothing more than just a failed distraction.

(Red knows that the ninjas are up to something as Ibuki begins to smile.)

Red: All right, where's the blonde one going to strike next?

Red: Above? Below? Sideways?

(Naruto appears from the ground, revealing to be the kunai Ibuki threw and strikes Red with an Odama Rasengan.)

Naruto: HAAAAAAA!

(Red blocks the incoming attack with both her hands, which are somehow able to hold Naruto's Rasengan back.)

**Quicktime Event: The player must rotate the right analog stick really fast for the Rasengan to connect.**

Naruto: (Struggling) (Come on...COME ON!)

Naruto: (This is the last bit of chakra I got from Kurama...need to make it count!)

(Red unwraps her tail from Ibuki and prepares to stab Naruto in the head as she slowly raises it in the air, but Espio catches her off guard and smashes upper half of her tail into pieces.)

(Left wide open, Naruto's eyes glow red and his teeth grow sharp as he puts all of his strength into his Rasengan and finally manages to hit Red with it.)

Naruto: ODAMA RASENGAN!

***BOOM***

(Red goes flying out of the large explosion and crashing through the sealed door.)

**To Be Continued...**


	29. Level 29-Everyone vs Red Eyes!

(As the smoke clears up from the explosion of Naruto's Odama Rasengan, Naruto, Ibuki, and Espio strike a victor pose after completing the boss battle.)

Ibuki: We did it!

Naruto: I'll show my ninja way!

Espio: That is the way of ninja!

***Loading***

(Somehow after making a group pose and saying lame stock dialog, everyone's back in their original positions when we cut to the next cutscene.)

(Naruto drops on his knees, nearly drained of all his chakra and begins to pant heavily.)

(Espio slowly rises and rubs his head after putting a lot of effort into destroying Red's tail.)

(Ibuki coughs as she rubs her neck from nearly having it snapped in two by Red's Tail.)

(Naruto walks over to her and puts his hand out once more like the time they first met.)

(Ibuki looks up at the tired Naruto and smiles, grateful that he holds no grudge towards her after their quarrel from earlier.)

Ibuki: (Blushing) Tha...thanks.

Naruto: (Tired) No problem, you guys did great.

(We cut to Espio as he walks toward what's left of Red's body, which is nothing but a head, torso, and half a leg.)

Espio: It's finally over…

Red: Far from it.

(The 3 ninjas are shocked after hearing Red's voice.)

* * *

(A hologram projector appears from the destroyed corpse of Red's eyes, showing another Red.)

Red: Congratulations, you handled my double quite well.

Espio: So all this time we were facing a false body, why am I not surprised.

Red: Because you've seen it done countless times by Lord Eggman, I assume.

Red: Pains me to say it, but tell your boss he's won this battle.

Red: I was trying to carry out my mission by being two places at once, now it's ruined, so thanks a lot.

(The hologram of Red looks over at Naruto.)

Red: As for you, blondie, our battle is far from over, so we'll see each other again later.

Naruto: How bout' telling me where you are right now so we can finish?

Red: Oh, how forward…

Red: But don't worry about finding me, _I_ will find YOU.

Red: If not me, then my brother or Lord Eggman, either way, you and your little fox pal have been marked.

Red: (Nonchalant) TTFN!

(Suddenly, the hologram shifts into a countdown.)

Ibuki: (Frantic) Oh Crap!

Naruto: (Oblivious) What's that?

Espio: It's a bomb!

Naruto: (Shocked) A bomb!?

Espio: Quick, the exit's opened!

(The 3 ninjas quickly make it to the exit and into a long hallway.)

(The bomb then goes off and destroys everything in its path.)

* * *

***Loading***

(We now enter a new level where the trio must escape the explosion.)

**INT-Hallway-Night**

Espio: We're almost out, don't look back!

(The ninja continues to run at high speed, desperate to escape the incoming flames from the explosion.)

(The trio makes it outside and jumps out of the nostril region of the Egg Fortress and slides their way down.)

(From afar, Tails and Charmy swoop in to save them.)

Tails: Naruto!

Charmy: Ibuki, Espio!

Espio: You two go on ahead, I'll make it!

(Without question, Ibuki and Naruto believe he can and share a nod.)

(After building their momentum, Naruto and Ibuki leap up in the air and grab hold of their flyers.)

Tails: Can you believe we accomplished this in one day!?

Naruto: (Surprised) Really!?

Naruto: I had no idea, I'm just glad it's over!

(Barret's hover jet moves in and destroys what's left of the fortress.)

(Meanwhile on the inside, Barret's unloading everything while piloting the jet until Marlene taps on his shoulder.)

Marlene: (Nonchalant) Daddy, can I help blow the giant metal egg house to hell too?

Barret: Of course, baby girl, hop on!

(Drake is on the other side piloting, dumbfounded by what he just witnessed by a father and daughter.)

Drake: (Wry) (And thought Sully and I had a dysfunctional relationship as a kid.)

(Espio makes it down safely and runs out of the entrance.)

Espio: Whew…

(Looking back at the now destroyed fortress, Espio is somewhat relieved.)

(Espio pulls out his communicator.)

Espio: (Tired) Vector, request for pickup-up…and some Advil.

**To Be Continued…**


	30. Level 30-Still Tagging Along?

**Narrator: Later that night, the town was finally free of the siege of Red Eyes, thanks to Avalanche, the Chaotics, and our main heroes.**

**Narrator: After celebrating their well-earned victory, Drake decides to leave tonight while the night's still young, still determined in finding Victor Sullivan, wherever he may be.**

**Narrator: As for the others…**

* * *

**EXT-Barret's Headquarters-Entrance-Night**

(Near the front gate, Tails bids his farewells to the Chaotics.)

(Espio has bandages wrapped around his forehead, upper waist, and Band-Aids on his left cheek due to all the beating he took from Red Eyes last night.)

Tails: It was great meeting up with you guys again, tell Knuckles and the others I said hi.

Vector: Sure thing, kid, same to you with little-blue.

Charmy: And here's a box of rings for the trip, it just might come in handy later.

Tails: Thanks, Charmy.

(Charmy & Tails share a high five.)

(Marlene pops up out of nowhere and gives Tails a big hug which looks more like she's squeezing him.)

Marlene: (Whining) Please don't go, big kitty, we barely had enough time to play together!

Tails: GAH!

Charmy: I'll still be here, Marlene, you can play with me.

Marlene: No way, I hate bees!

(Shot down by Marlene's rejection, Charmy drops to the ground feeling sad and rejected, which makes Vector laugh.)

(Espio snickers a little, though he tries to hold it back.)

(Vector looks over at Drake loading up the jeep.)

Vector: Hey, Drake, stay outta trouble, and treat the next security guard with some respect, got it!?

Vector: I know some cops and guards can be jerks, but they'll cool with you if you're cool with them.

(Drake was hoping not to get called out from Vector, not wanting to hear any of his nonsense when Vector was clearly in the wrong when they first met.)

(Drake just goes with it and puts up a positive facade, waving at Vector with a smile.)

Drake: (Wry) I'll keep that mind…thanks.

Drake: (Mumbling) Scaly green asshole…

(Barret walks over to Drake.)

Barret: Got everything ya' need?

Drake: Yup, this should be enough to last us a couple of trips.

Barret: Good, can't thank you guys enough for helping rescue my daughter, this is the least I can do.

Barret: Come back anytime if you ever need more equipment, we'll be available full-time.

Drake: Sure, we'll need it later now that we have more trouble on our hands.

(Barret and Drake share a manly handshake, afterward; Drake wiggles his hand in pain from Barret's inhuman grip.)

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**INT-Ibuki's Room-Night**

(In Ibuki's room, Sakura packs her things and prepares to leave while Ibuki's sitting on the bed holding her pet raccoon.)

Ibuki: So how much longer do you plan on staying with them?

Sakura: Until I find more news on Ryu, right now, I'm just in it for the adventure.

Ibuki: (Sighs) I'm so jealous...You're traveling around the world probably meeting all sorts of cute guys...Meanwhile, I have to go back home tomorrow.

Sakura: (Disappointed) Really?

Sakura: Too bad, I was going to ask if you wanted to come…

Ibuki: That's okay, I won't be home too long.

Ibuki: Maybe we'll meet on my next mission, I'll give you a call if I'm nearby.

Sakura: Great, hope it's sooner than later.

(Sakura is almost finished packing and forces her large amount of junk in her duffle bag by hopping on it.)

(Ibuki's wants to laugh, but decides to start a new subject.)

Ibuki: Your new friends are a fun bunch, Naruto's surprisingly a nice guy, he reminds me of you.

Sakura: Me?

(Sakura thinks about it for a second, but doesn't see it.)

Sakura: I don't see it, other than the fact that we like to fight.

Ibuki: He's also kinda cut-

Naruto: SAKURA!

(Naruto pops from outside of the window hanging upside down, which startles the two girls, especially Ibuki who overreacts and throws a shuriken at him, but Naruto quickly evades it by a hair's length.)

Ibuki: Careful, you could've been hurt!

Naruto: (Wry) Heh-heh...sorry, was I interrupting?

Sakura: No, I was just about to leave.

Naruto: Oh yeah, Drake wants us to hurry up; he's almost done loading the car.

Sakura: I'm on my way, bye, Ibuki!

Ibuki: See ya'!

(The two friends fist bump each other before Sakura exits the room.)

(Just as Naruto prepares to leave, Ibuki turns around to stop him.)

Ibuki: Hey, wait!

Naruto: What is it?

Ibuki: Um...well, sorry that our first encounter wasn't too friendly, but Espio and I now recognize you as a ninja.

Naruto: Oh, that's okay; it was all just a misunderstanding, but thanks.

Ibuki: (Blushing) Also, whenever we meet again... I'd like to visit your village.

Naruto: Sure, only if you show me yours too.

Ibuki: Deal, I'll let my villages keep a lookout for you as a visitor.

(The two share a smile, then Naruto waves goodbye and leave using his ninja jump.)

(Suddenly, Ibuki just realized something…)

Ibuki: (Pouting) Ugh, should've asked if he was single…

(We cut Naruto leaping his way back to the front of the house with an uneasy look on his face.)

Naruto: (Looks like things are about to get harder as I go…)

Naruto: (It feels like I'm back at square one with my chakra out of control...)

(Naruto arrives at the front and looks a the Jeep that's getting ready to leave.)

Naruto: ( I need to hurry up and find this Dante guy so I can know what's going on and fix it.)

(We now fade to black as the reward screen pops up.)

**Mission Completed!**

***Loading***

**(Reward screen pops up)**

**All members of the Chaotics can now be used in Vs mode and Kart Racing.**

**Barret can now be used in Vs Mode and Kart Racing.**

**Ibuki can now be used in Vs Mode and Kart Racing.**

**Marlene can now be used in Vs Mode and Kart Racing.**

**All stages of General Red Eye's fortress can now be selected for Stage Select on Vs Mode.**

**All stages of Barret's HQ can now be selected for Stage Select on Vs Mode.**

**New music has been unlocked in the OST Room, check it out!**

**Bonus Items: Two summoning gems & guns...LOTS of GUNS.**

**Usage- When equipped, you can summon a classic video game character trapped in the gem for under 1 minute.**

**Each comes with various abilities, ranging from healing to unleashing destructive powers. **

**To Be Continued...**


	31. Level 31-Big Bro

(Open up to underground where we see an Egg Fortress standing in the middle of an abandoned and possibly ancient city that looks similar to the egg pyramid from Sonic Adventure 2.)

**INT-Underground Fortress-Day**

(We now cut to the inside of General Red Eye's fancy-looking office where she's moping around on her desk looking bored and disappointed.)

(Two large cybernetic dogs are seen laying on the couch sleeping until they hear someone approaching the room and begin to growl and soon bark.)

(The black dog is named "Spot", who is a little smaller than the other and resembles that of a corgi.)

(The blue dog named "Lou" resembles a half-wolf type of and is much larger.)

(Red raises her head and uses her X-Ray vision to see who is coming, then lets out an annoyed sigh.)

Red: Calm down, boys, it's just him…

Spot: Mama, now with all due respect, what is "him" supposed to mean to us?

Spot: Who are you talking about when referring to "him"?

Lou: Ever the one to question the mother's orders.

Spot: Yeah, but I'm asking a simple question here, a little specification wouldn't hurt, you know?

Lou: Just be quiet and see for yourself.

(The person Red was talking about enters the room, appearing to be a 6ft tall redhead man in his early to mid-'30s with orange skin, a robotic arm and a military-type outfit with a bulletproof vest.)

(It's General Yellow, entering the room with a cheerie attitude.)

Yellow: Morning little, sis!

Red: It's the evening, idiot...

Yellow: Meh, you can never tell when you're living under a rock for a few days...LITERALLY.

Spot: I know right, I've been itchin' to get more sunlight lately.

(Yellow is startled and taken completely off guard by Spot's ability to talk.)

Spot: It's not healthy staying cooped up down here for so long.

Yellow: (Shocked) What the hell!?

Red: Upgrades, I was curious as to what they would sound like.

Red: Want a drink?

Yellow: (Confused) Y-yeah…

* * *

(Moments later, the siblings take their conversation outside to the balcony where Red gets a good view of the ruined underground city while drinking a glass of wine.)

Yellow: This place must've been something back in the day.

Red: Don't mean to rush, but can we get to the point in telling me why you're here?

Yellow: (Scoffs) Never one small talk, huh?

Yellow: Well if you must know, I came to check up on you after your supposed failure taking down Avalanche and Sonic's sidekick.

Red: Don't remind me, Eggman was all over my case earlier and canceled my next assignment.

Red: "Standby until further notice," he says…

Red: Apparently, he forgot what I'm capable of, had I been there myself, Avalanche would've been destroyed with its town completely in my grasp.

Yellow: Okay, but why weren't you there yourself?

Red: I was busy making preparations to conquer the much more interesting town and Kingdom.

Yellow: (Sips drink) Too bad you couldn't get your double to be just as ambitious to do your dirty work.

Red: (Confused) Wha-what are you talking about, it has nothing to do with being ambitious.

Yellow :( Sarcastic) Oh, well excuse me.

Red: So how's your battle with the hedgehog coming along?

Yellow: Well, he kinda disappeared on me after a while.

Red: (Surprised) Really?

Yellow: Yeah, I mean that's great, he might've given up went home packing or one of my badniks killed him.

Yellow: But I can't report it to Eggman just yet, otherwise the next thing you'll know, Sonic will come back soon after, which will piss of Eggman and he'll take it out on me or his ugly little nephew.

Yellow: So let's keep this between siblings, K?

Red: My lips are sealed.

Yellow: Good!

(Yellow places her shoulder on Red's shoulder.)

Red: (Deadpan) Don't touch me.

(Yellow quickly takes his hand off of Red's shoulder.)

Yellow: All right, well I'm outtie.

Yellow: Stay outta trouble until Eggman calms down.

(Yellow opens his arms for a hug, but Red just stands there with a blank expression and her arms crossed having no intention of doing such a thing.)

(Yellow frowns and drops arms; he then gives Red his empty wine glass and leaps on top of the rail in a crouching position.)

Yellow: One of these days, you and Blue are gonna hug me like you used to.

(Red highly doubts that and slowly places her hand on his shoulder.)

Red: Heh, never wait for the impossible, brother.

(Red casually pushes Yellow off the balcony, sending him free-falling from a 30 story fortress.)

(As Yellow is falling without a care in the world, he takes his hands out of his pockets and braces for impact, landing on the rocky ground below while striking an Iron Man pose.)

Yellow: (Shouting) You're lucky I don't feel like coming all the back up there!

(Yellow walks off, then stops to realizing something.)

Yellow: Wait...she touched my shoulder...

Yellow: (Shrugs) It's a start.

(Cut back to Red as Lou walks outside of the balcony to join her.)

Lou: Was that necessary, mother?

Red: The dumbass was going to jump down, either way; I simply sped up the process.

Red: Tell me, did you find out who Lord Eggman assigned?

Lou: Yes, mother, he's a worthy fighter and tactition from what I hear.

* * *

(We cut to the middle of the road on a hot sunny day and slowly pan down to a biker, but only his hat with a "W" is seen as we come to a stop to focus on it for 5 seconds.)

(It's Wario!)

(We then cut to black as we hear his signature evil laugh.)

***START***

**Save Menu**

**Saving, do not turn off the system or eject game.**

**Saved!**

**Quit**

**Are you sure?**

**YES/NO**

**YES.**

**To Be Continued.**


	32. Level 32-Need for Speed Mario Edition

**EXT-Colorado-Freeway-Day**

(Open up on a nice sunny day in the city of Colorado and pan down on a busy freeway to join I heroes continuing their travels inside their jeep.)

**INT-Jeep-Day**

**Background Song: Rascal Flats- Life Is A Highway**

(Drake is in a really good mood, jamming to the music on the radio, while the others feel a little awkward, but trying to get into the song's rhythm.)

(In the front, Sakura's starting to enjoy it, while in the back, it's just not working out for Naruto and Tails.)

Drake: (Singing) LIFE IS A HIGHWAY, I WANT IT MY WAY, ALL NIGHT LONG!

Drake: (Singing) IF YOU'RE GOING MY WAY, I WANNA DRIVE IT ALL NIGHT LONG!

Drake: Whoo! Man, this makes me feel like racing!

(Drake's been noticing the passengers aren't feeling the song.)

Drake: Don't worry, kids, the song's almost over.

Naruto: (Relived) Oh, thank goodness.

Tail: It's not a bad song, just not my cup of tea.

Drake: That's understandable, most kids your age are into pop and rap, nothing wrong with those genres, but they just sound crap these days.

Sakura: Are you sure it's not because you're getting old?

Drake: WHAT!?

Sakura: (Giggles) Kidding, kidding!

Naruto: (Nonchalant) I believe it.

Drake: Quiet, knucklehead, believe or not, I'm 22!

Naruto: (Shocked) Whoa, really!?

Sakura: (Amazed) 4 Years older than me, you're younger than I thought.

Drake: (Smug) Yeah, that's right, don't judge a book by its cover.

Drake: And Sakura, no senpai stuff, okay, just call me what you've been calling me.

Sakura: (Wry) OK, but that's not how it works where I'm from, you need to be a student in a grade above me.

Sakura: So I can only refer to you as "Drake-san".

Drake: (Dumbfounded) Oh...sorry about that, been rusty on my Japanese culture...OK, still, just call me Drake.

Sakura: K.

***BEEP-BEEP***

* * *

(Drake looks over at his side-view mirror, and then looks up at the rear-view mirror, looking mighty annoyed.)

Drake: (Sighs) This guy's been on my tail for about 8 minutes now.

Sakura: He must be in a hurry.

Drake: Yeah, but he had multiple opportunities to get off an exit or go in front.

***BEEP-BEEP***

(Wanting to avoid getting road rage, Drake sighs and decides to let who's ever behind get in front of him on the freeway.)

Drake: Screw it; I'll let him in front one last time.

Drake: (Calling Out) After this, you're on your own, buddy.

(Drake slows down and lets the driver get in front of him, revealing the driver to be Wario, driving his signature pink mini car.)

(Wario then tosses out a burger wrapper at Drake's windshield.)

Drake: What the hell!?

(Wario then tosses a soda cup at the windshield.)

Naruto: What's wrong with this guy!?

Drake: (Flustered) I let you over and now you wanna try and get me into a wreck!?

Tails: Uh...Drake, I think we have trouble.

(Suddenly 6 anthropomorphic canine bikers dressed in black leather pull up in between Drake's jeep on both sides and begin to attack with weapons in their hands consisting of chain, pipes, sledgehammers, and baseball bats.)

* * *

Drake: Alright, you guys wanna play it that way?

(Drake rams into the 3 bikers on the left and right and begins to speed up towards Wario, but the bikers soon recover and catch up with him.)

(Naruto unfastens his seatbelt, rolls down the window, and throws a shuriken at biker4's front wheel, giving him a flat and sending him flipping to the ground.)

(Naruto then climbs out of the window to get a better view.)

Drake: What're doing, Narts!?

Naruto: I'm takin' them down; just keep driving until we reach the little fat guy.

Tails: I'll go with you!

(Tails follows Naruto outside and joins him on the roof.)

(We now cut to the roof with Naruto throwing more shuriken at the bikers, sending them falling out of their bikes and causing huge explosions on the road.)

(Biker 2 jumps on top of the jeep from the front, then grabs Naruto from behind, choking him out with his lead pipe.)

(Tails rushes in and bops Biker2 on the head with a giant metal wrench, making him loosen his hold on Naruto, who flips him over, sending him rolling to the ground.)

***Wilhelm Scream***

(Naruto coughs with Tails patting him on the back.)

Tails: That's all of them.

(Tails looks straight ahead and spots Wario.)

Tails: Wait, I know him, that's Wario!

Naruto: Wario?

(Wario pulls out a green turtle shell, which alarms Tails as his eyes widen in shock.)

Tails: We have to get out of the car!

* * *

(Wario tosses the turtle shell to the ground; it then begins to spin all the way towards each car in its way until it reaches the jeep.)

(Tails carries Sakura out and takes flight away from the chaos, as does Naruto with Drake, but it's almost too late when the shell finally reached them.)

Naruto: Hang on tight!

(With Drake on his back, Naruto jumps out of the driver's door as the jeep explodes, but they're far from safe when it begins to rain flaming cars on the freeway after being caught in the shell's path.)

(With incredible speed, Naruto blitz past each falling car crashing down, up until the back of a large truck comes their way.)

Quicktime Event: Naruto avoids getting crushed by hopping on top of the trailer of the truck and runs up to the front of it using his chakra control on his feet, all while continuing to mash X.

(Making it to the top leaps on the front of the truck and spots 3 incoming cars.)

Naruto: Shadow clone jutsu!

(Naruto summons 3 clones; the first two punch the two cars out of the way with their bare hands.)

(Naruto then uses the 3rd clone to get a boost by jumping on his back when the truck begins to explode.)

(Throughout all of this, somehow Drake is still on Naruto's back.)

Drake: **OOOOOOOOOOOHHH SHIIIIIIIIIT!**

(Naruto manages to land safely from all of the chaos left behind, he then drops Drake, who feels a little nauseous after all of that.)

(As for Naruto, he drops to his butt and begins to pant heavily, worn-out from it as well.)

(We now cut to Tails and Sakura who are now hot on Wario's tail.)

Wario: Gah!

(Wario spots Tails flying his way while carrying Sakura.)

Sakura: Just a little closer!

(Sakura is charging a hadoken, preparing to destroy Wario's car.)

(Wario, knows it'll be over if he doesn't think of something soon, but quickly gets an idea.)

(Wario stands up and lets out his special move, his deadly fart, the Waft!)

***BOOM***

(We cut to the outer city of Colorado with an explosion of a giant green mushroom cloud seen from afar.)

**You Are Dead…**

**Continue anyway?**

**Yes/No**

**Yes.**

**To Be Continued…**


	33. Level 33-Final Fantasy XVKINDA

**Author's Note: Feel free to skip this part by going to the line under it, I just want to get something off my chest for a minute. **

**First off, thank you to those who send me kind messages and cool ideas for future events coming next in the story. **

**Unfortunately, I've been hit by the inevitable reviews which were just death threats and insults. Look, if you have a problem with how I write or don't like what I've been doing with the story, that's perfectly fine, it's the whole point of opinions and criticisms, but there's being critical and then there's just being a plain jerk. One reviewer said he/she hopes I get the virus. He/she probably didn't mean it, but come on, we need to do and be better than that. Seriously, would you really want someone dead over a stupid fanfic? smh**

**Alright, now on with the story.**

* * *

(Our heroes thankfully survived Wario's deadly nuke, but unfortunately did not come out unscathed.)

**EXT-Street Canyon-Evening**

(We cut down from a hot sunny day in the middle of a rocky canyon to Drake's ruined and scratched up jeep which is full of air freshener on the inside.)

(The gang is wearing medical masks and looks mighty defeated and unhappy from this predicament, but Naruto tries to lighten the mood a bit as he removes his mask.)

Naruto: The smell's starting to clear up.

Drake: Maybe for you, but I'm not taking any chances until we reach the nearest repair shop.

Sakura: (Angry) It sucks that we couldn't find that Mario-lookalike!

Sakura: If only he had a license plate.

Drake: If he did have one, I wouldn't make a report...

Drake: I'd hunt him down myself and beat the ever-loving SHIT outta that Italian elf and see how likes it when someone gives _him_ a gas bomb.

(Drake feels the swearing was a little uncalled for, but can't help it since he's flat-out pissed at the moment.)

Drake: Excuse my language, Tails, just...I'm just friggin' livid right now.

Tails: It's okay...Oh, and I wrote a list of tools I'll need to fix the jeep.

(Tails passes a piece of paper containing his list over to Drake.)

(Drake reads it while he drives, not worried about getting hit at all since there are no other vehicles on the road.)

Drake: (Surprised) That's it?

Tails: Yep, after taking a look at it, it wasn't as heavily damaged as I thought, and that's all thanks to its durable armor.

Drake: Awesome, let's just hope we can get there in time before it cuts off again.

(Drake jinxes it as the car slowly begins to shut down on him, much to his dismay as he hits the steering wheel.)

Drake: (Flustered) AH COME ON, REALLY!?

Drake: (Angry) FU-

(Drake hits the horn, which bleeps out his F-bomb in a rated T for the Teen game.)

Tails: (Sad) I'll go check.

Naruto: Wait, I got a better plan!

(Moments later, we cut to the next scene with a group of extremely handsome men are seen pushing their black vehicle while one of them is still inside of it.)

(It's Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis from Final Fantasy 14!)

(As they continue pushing, Prompto spots something coming in fast from behind them.)

Prompto: Huh?

(This catches the attention of the others as they begin to stop pushing except for Gladiolus.)

Gladiolus: HEY, whatever you guys are looking at, don't let it stop you!

(Feeling curious himself, Gladiolus looks back as we zoom straight ahead behind the gang to see 5 Narutos carrying the jeep from different sections while running.)

(Our heroes then pass by the gang leaving them behind in smoke.)

Ignis: Anyone else wanna to try that out?

Prompto: No way!

Gladiolus: Only if you plan on lifting it too.

(Ignis thinks for a moment…)

Ignis: (Shrugs) Meh, let's just keep doing what we've been doing.

Gladiolus: Tch, lazy ass.

**EXT-HAMMERHEAD FULL-SERVICE STATION-EVENING**

(We close in on the service station and cut to the scene with a full shot of a nicely shaped rear-end of a young southern woman in her mid-20's dressed in radical mechanic's clothing.)

(The camera slowly goes from her behind up to her face as she steps outside while checking her watch looking somewhat tired.)

Cindy: It's been full of tourists just comin' and goin' like nobody's business.

Cindy: Hope that big event's worth the money traveling from all around the world just to see it.

(Cindy now takes a seat on wooden bench and drinks what looks like a bottle of pineapple Fanta.)

Cindy: Whew...I'm so tired I'm talking to myself about stuff I already know, almost like I'm providing exposition to a story that's just making itself up as it goes or somethin'...

Cindy: Hm?

(Suddenly, Naruto and the gang pull up to the entrance.)

(The exhausted Naruto and his clones drop the jeep hard to the ground.)

(Drake, Tails, and Sakura exit the vehicle like they just got back from a wild roller coaster ride.)

Drake: (Woozy) Thank you, Knucklehead...Ya' didn't have to do it, but I'm glad you did.

(Though confused at first, Naruto and the gang's presence have piqued Cindy's interest.)

Cindy: (Huh, lively little bunch, I wonder where they're from.)

**To Be Continued...**


	34. Level 34-Just Dance!

**FADE IN**

**EXT-HAMMERHEAD-DAY**

(We open up to an epic montage of Drake and Tails repairing the car, switching from the tool after tool and Kleenex after Kleenex.)

(In between scenes we cut to small clips of our main heroes dressed in nice and clean gangster clothing with beautiful big butt swimsuit anime and video game women twerking and dancing in the background.)

(Tails begins to pop-lock, Drake does the robot and Naruto & Sakura...well, they're trying their moves, but they aren't dancers.)

(Naruto does the same dance he does in the weird but funny dance from Shippuden Opening 10, and Sakura tries to breakdance, struggling with each move she makes while also trying to keep her skirt down.)

(Even Cindy's getting in on the action and dances with the quartet, pulling off some cool and sexy moves of her own.)

(In the end, everyone present in the strikes epic poses with fireworks going off in the background.)

(After a few minutes of silence, Cindy's dad, Cid appears, having seen the whole music video.)

Cid: What the hell is going on out here!?

Cid: I didn't give anyone permission to film one of them... music video viral things out here!

Cid: Now get back to work, you too young lady!

(Cindy's quite annoyed with her father ruining the fun, but the dance was done anyway, so she put up with it as everyone begins to leave and back to their positions.)

Cindy: (Annoyed) Nobody likes a buzzkill, daddy.

* * *

**Moments later…**

Drake: And without further ado, the new and improved jeep is now open for travel!

(We cut to a pan up of Elena's jeep all sparkly clean and good as new...up until it suddenly falls apart.)

(Naruto, Sakura, and Tails jaw drop in complete and utter shock.)

(Drake has yet to turn around and is still smiling, but it slowly drops.)

Drake: (Wry) It fell apart...didn't it?

(Drake drops to his knees and begins cursing up a storm, though it's limited since again, it's Rated-T for Teen...BUT like a PG-13 movie, one small little F-Bomb manages to slide its way in there.)

Naruto: (Nonchalant) I think he's mad.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

**EXT-MUSHROOM KINGDOM-DAY**

(We cut to the Mushroom Kingdom from Mario.)

**INT-PRINCESS PEACH'S ROOM**

(Inside the fancy room filled with a lot of pink and gold, Peach is seen lying on her bed looking mopey until one of her royal guards enters the room.)

Guard: Still no word on the called Mario, you're Majesty.

(Peach rises with a not too happy look on her face.)

Peach: (Sighs) Where could he have gone?

Guard: He may be taking the initiative, searching for the Eggman Empire from overthrowing your kingdom.

Guard: But that's just my theory.

Peach: I see… well nonetheless, the game shall continue as planned.

Peach: In the meantime, please continue your search.

Guard: (bows) As you wish. (Exits)

(Peach gets up from her bed and looks out the window, gazing into the clear blue sky wondering what has happened to her...boyfriend?)

Narrator: Yeah, go with that, it's no question they've been dating for many years, yet haven't gotten married for some reason.)

(Soon a large cartoony star comes crashing inside of Peaches room.)

(Peach narrowly jumps out of the way, nearly getting hit by the crash.)

Peach: (Coughs) Mario?

(As soon as the smoke clears, we see a tall figure shaped like a tall and skinny Mario, only it's not Mario and soon revealed to be his little brother, Luigi.)

Peach: L-Luigi!?

Luigi: (Woozy) Hello…

(Luigi drops flat on the floor.)

Peach: (Frantic) Guards come quickly! Bring a medic!

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

(Back at Hammerhead, Drake's Jeep is being pulled into the repair garage.)

(Cut to Drake by the garage talking with Cindy.)

Drake: Okay, my Uber will be here soon, how long did you say it'll take again?

Cindy: About 4 days.

Drake: (Shocked) 4 DAYS!

Drake: You gotta be kidding me.

Cindy: Sorry, hon, wish I was, but whatever did this to your ride's very unheard of, you sure it wasn't bazooka or something that hit your car?

Drake: I know, it's ridiculous-

Cindy: (Deadpan) BEYOND.

Drake: Yeah, _BEYOND... _but believe me, it wasn't an ordinary turtle shell.

Cindy: Welp, I'll update ya' every step of the way and see if we can reduce those days when we find out what's wrong with the poor thing.

Cindy: Plus, we're gonna have to make 3 different orders on new parts we'll need.

Drake: OK, sounds bearable, in the meantime, I'll muster up some money in case we run out on the due date…

Drake: Not that I'm saying we don't have any, we just need a little more than we already have-

Cindy: I getcha'. (Chuckles)

***BEEP-BEEP***

Naruto: (Off-Screen) Drake, our ride's here!

Naruto: (Off-Screen) DRAKE! DRAKE! DRAAAAAAKE!

(The already irritated and annoyed Drake turns around to finally respond to Naruto, who keeps shouting at him like he's dead.)

Drake: COMING, LOUDMOUTH!

Cindy: Also, between you and me, I'm willing to bump the price down a bit if for that lively show you all put up.

Drake: Cool, let's discuss more on it later over the phone. (Runs off)

Drake: Later!

Cindy: Have a safe trip!

(Drake reunites with the gang showing a small glimmer of hope on his face, but it soon drops to a frown when he realizes the car is awfully small with Toad from Mario driving it.)

Toad: Hop aboard as one of the best take you out on one of the best rides EVER!

Naruto: I call shootgun!

Naruto: Is that how you say it?

(Drake is speechless right now.)

Naruto: (Nonchalant) Drake? Drake? Draaaake?

**To Be Continued...**


	35. Level 35-Luigi's Nightmare

***Loading…***

**EXT-MUSHROOM KINGDOM-DAY**

(We cut to the gang in Toad's mini car as they finally arrive at the Mushroom Kingdom.)

Toad: Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!

Naruto & Sakura: (Amazed) Whoa...

Drake: This place looks awfully familiar, like something from a video game I used to play.

Tails: I've been here before, it looks livelier than usual.

Toad: That's because our annual kart race game will be happening in two days!

Toad: It's a special event in which people from around the world participate.

Drake: Oh, so it's like the Olympics.

Toad: COR-RECT!

Toad: Applications are still open and the winner will receive 10,000 gold coins!

(Drake likes the sound of that.)

Sakura: (Disappointed) Too bad we're not racers…

Drake: Maybe not, but first time for everything.

Drake: Stop right here.

**Moments Later…**

* * *

(The group arrives near a hotel.)

Toad: Here's a paper for the requirements to enter!

Toad: Enjoy your stay and have a nice day!

Toad: YIPPIE!

(Toad drives off.)

Drake: Huh, what a nice mutated mushroom that kid was.

Naruto: Are you serious about entering?

Drake: Heck yeah, I am, we need to raise our budget, speaking of which…

(Drake pulls outside quest sheets he got from Toad.)

Drake: I got jobs for each of you to do.

(The group is left puzzled.)

Drake: I'll explain after we get a room, trust me, you'll love it.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

**Peach's Castle-Medical Room-Evening 6:23 PM**

NOTE: OK, Nintendo has always puzzled me with most of their characters being incapable of speech and I can never find a good answer as to why that is. I used to hate games like Smash Bros. when I was little because the characters don't spit out a full paragraph or two, but I've grown used to it over the years. Anyway, at first, I was going to have the Nintendo characters who don't talk speak, but I won't, just to keep it accurate as possible.

(Inside the medical room, Princess Peach sits on a wooden chair by Luigi's bedside.)

(Luigi tells Peach the bad news of not being able to find his brother and running into trouble fighting Eggman's machines, but managed to escape.)

Peach: I'm sure you did your best, Luigi, Mario would be happy that you've been searching day and night to find him.

(Luigi slowly nods in sadness, somewhat agreeing with Peach.)

Peach: I'm also glad knowing the empire is nowhere near this region, but just in case, our security has doubled.

Peach: If Mario doesn't show up to the race, will you be willing to take his place?

Note: Ha, I rhymed.

(Luigi thinks for a second, not too sure if he's worthy enough despite kart racing for many years now, but maybe it's because he doesn't feel up for it after his recent failure.)

Peach: I understand if you don't want to, but Daisy will be there as well, she'd be happy to see you racing again.

Luigi: (Shocked) EH!?

(Suddenly Luigi's face lights and he hops out of bed striking a fierce yet silly pose.)

Luigi: COUNT ME IN!

Peach: (Giggles) That's the spirit!

(Suddenly, one of the guards enters the room.)

Guard: Pardon the intrusion, your highness, but Princess Kitana is on the phone, she said she'd like a word with you on our kingdom's defenses.

Peach: Ugh, I told her that we're in good hands...very well, I'll be right there.

Peach: Rest up for tomorrow, Luigi, we have much to do.

Peach: Goodnight. (Exits)

(In the next scene, Luigi is back in bed, almost as if he never jumped up from it.)

(Moments later, the sleeping Luigi begins tossing and turning in bed from what seems to be a nightmare.)

(Suddenly, we get a quick flash of scenes from Luigi's POV, showing Mario, Naruto, Kurama, Dante, and 3 other shadowy figures.)

(We snap back to Luigi, who is now sweaty, panting, and completely confused, wondering whether it was just a nightmare or he's been given a sign with unknown forces at work.)

Luigi: (Panting) Mamma Mia...

(We cut to the next scene outside of the castle where Wario in his car looking on from the outer gates.)

(Wario snickers as he pulls off.)

***START***

**Save Menu**

**Saving, do not turn off the system or eject game.**

**Saved!**

**Quit**

**Are you sure?**

**YES/NO**

**YES.**

**To Be Continued.**


	36. Level 36-Midnight Stroll

**INT-Mushroom Hotel-Bathroom-Night**

(Close up shot of Naruto's bathroom until we cut to the inside where he's taking a shower.)

(We then cut to the inside of the shower with a pan up to Naruto's upper body.)

(We see small cuts and marks around his back and front of his torso, including the gunshot wound he received from Deadshot which is now healed.)

(Naruto finishes up by rinsing off the soap on his hair and turns off the water.)

* * *

**Moments later…**

(In the next scene, Naruto is now dressed in a black tank top and shorts; he then wipes the misty mirror in front of him to get a good look at his face.)

(Naruto stares at himself in front of the mirror, not looking too happy and lets out a sigh.)

(As Naruto exits the bathroom, Drake gets out of his bed looking mighty relieved that Naruto's out of the shower.)

Drake: About time, hope you saved me enough hot water.

Naruto: Yeah, it was still hot when I turned it off.

Naruto: Where's Sakura and Tails?

Drake: I told Sakura they have a workout and arcade room downstairs.

Drake: Being the competitive school girl she is Little Miss rushed downstairs like it was Black Friday sale.

Naruto: (Confused) Black Friday?

Drake: Yesh...no Black Friday in your world either?

(Drake thinks of a way to simply describe Black Friday so that Naruto can understand.)

Drake: Uh… (Snaps fingers) low sales on merchandise!

Drake: It's a holiday that cycles through every once a year and the shoppers go insane and storms every store in sight like an angry mob fighting over who gets what, especially plasma screen TVs.

Naruto: Oh, I see!

(Naruto's lying, he still doesn't get it.)

Drake: I told Tails to follow her in case she makes a scene and get us kicked out for the 5th time.

Naruto: Okay, I'm gonna go check on them.

(As Naruto turns around preparing to leave, Drake spots the gunshot mark on him.)

Drake: Hey, Narts.

Naruto: Huh?

Drake: You okay?

Naruto: Yeah, I'm fine.

Drake: K, just checkin'.

Drake: Also, you kids don't stay up too late; we gotta be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed tomorrow for work first thing in the morning.

Naruto: Heh, now you're starting to talk like an old man.

(Drake is taken aback by Naruto's comment.)

Drake: Just let them know.

Naruto: All right.

(Naruto exits the room.)

Drake: I can't wait to start having separate rooms.

(Drake walks into the bathroom, as soon as he enters; we hear a yell of him slipping on the floor.)

Drake: (Off-screen) GAH!

* * *

(After the cutscene ends, the player controls Naruto walking in the hallway.)

Naruto: I wonder where the workout room is.

(Naruto walks to a dead-end at the end of the hallway, but turns around automatically.)

Naruto: Nope, can't go that way.

(Naruto walks to a dead-end at the end of the hallway, but turns around automatically.)

Naruto: Nope, can't go that way.

(Naruto walks to a dead-end at the end of the hallway, but turns around automatically.)

Naruto: Nope, can't go that way.

(Naruto walks to a dead-end at the end of the hallway, but turns around automatically.)

Naruto: Nope, can't go that way.

**Note: We've all done this before in a game, you know what I'm doing. lol**

(After an annoying amount of time trolling the readers, the silly player opens up the map on screen and controls Naruto to go the correct way.)

* * *

**Workout Room**

(Naruto enters the workout room and spots Sakura using a leg-press.)

(Naruto is quite fascinated by all the workout machinery around him, never seeing anything like it.)

(Sakura is pressing 110 pounds of weights, she's struggling a little bit, but slowly getting used to it without breaking a sweat...at the moment.)

Sakura: (Struggling) Hey, here to join me?

Naruto: Maybe later, I'm getting tired…

Naruto: But let's do it tomorrow, I never saw training equipment like this before.

Sakura: When you do, you should try out all of them, they're guaranteed to burn a lot of fat off.

Sakura: I'm trying to lose some thigh meat so my kicks can be faster, like my friend Chun Li, her kicks are lighting fast.

(Naruto checks out Sakura's thighs for a second with sweat running down them.)

Naruto: (Blushing) They...uh, they look fine to me.

Sakura: Huh?

Naruto: I said where's Tails?

Sakura: Oh, he's outside testing out his emblem or whatever it is.

Sakura: Hey wait, can you take that pin and put it into one of those holes for me?

Sakura: Put it on...150.

(Naruto removes the pin and inserts it in-

Sakura: (Frantic) No, 170,170!

(Naruto insert-

Sakura: No, 210!

Naruto: (Annoyed) Are you sure?

Sakura: (Giggles) Yes, that's my final answer.

**Narrator: Good, now stop cutting me off...jeezus...OK, as I was saying, Naruto inserts the pin in 210.**

(Now Sakura is starting to break a sweat but doesn't regret it given how competitive she can be sometimes.)

Sakura: Thanks, and don't go leaving without me again.

(Naruto is slightly puzzled as to what Sakura means since she's not being specific, but Naruto just goes with it.)

(In case anyone else is puzzled, Sakura's referring to the time Naruto ditched her and Tails at the diner to pursue Drake.)

Naruto: (Wry) Heh, okay…

Naruto: And be ready tomorrow, I bet I can go through more weights than you!

Sakura: HA-HA! In your dreams, and after I beat you it's to the arcade!

(Naruto and Sakura have an overdramatic stare down.)

(Naruto flexes and shows off his small muscles.)

Naruto: You're on!

(While all of this is going on, the small group of men and 1 woman present are mighty confused as to what the hell is going on right now.)

(As Naruto takes his leave by ninja running outside, we cut to Sakura looking at him from afar with a smile on her face.)

(Small chuckles are heard in the background from the group after witnessing the silly Naruto Run...Though I wouldn't call it silly since one ninja was able to storm Area 51 and lived to tell about it.)

Sakura: (Blushing) …

* * *

***Flashback from Level 29***

Ibuki: Your new friends are a fun bunch, Naruto's surprisingly a nice guy, he reminds me of you.

Sakura: Me?

(Sakura thinks about it for a second, but doesn't see it.)

Sakura: I don't see it, other than the fact that we like to fight.

***FLASH***

(As we cut back to Sakura, she's starting to realize that maybe they have more in common than she thought.)

**To Be Continued...**


	37. Level 37-The Night Before the Storm

**EXT-Mushroom Hotel-Night**

(Open up to a beautiful starry night with the full moon in the middle as we slowly pan down to Tail, who is sitting on top of the roof.)

(Tails looks rather chipper, gazing at the stars while holding Raiden's amulet.)

Naruto: (Off-screen) Tails?

(Tails snaps out of it and spots Naruto exiting from the double doors of the rooftop.)

Tails: Oh, hey Naruto, is it past my bedtime?

(Naruto thinks for a second but isn't too sure since Drake didn't give them a specific on when to sleep or when to wake up._

Naruto: (Confused) I...I don't know, Drake didn't give us a specific time.

Tails: Well I'll be down in a minute; I was just enjoying the night.

(Naruto takes a glimpse above, enjoying the look of it as well as he takes a seat next to Tails.)

Naruto: Tails?

Naruto: Why didn't you go with the Chaotic guys after we left Avalance?

**Narrator: Yes, Naruto butchered those names, not a spelling error.**

Naruto: You could've gone back home by now.

Tails: Yeah, I could have and almost considered it, but I didn't want to...not yet.

Tails: You see, I uh, sorta made a promise to someone and I plan to keep it until it's been fulfilled.

Naruto: Really?

Naruto: To who?

Tails: Heh, THAT, my friend is classified.

Naruto: (Confused) What?

Tails: I said it's classified.

Naruto: No, I mean "classified", what does that mean?

Tails: Oh, sorry, I keep forgetting we come from different worlds.

Tails: It's pretty much like personal and secret information that's shared by certain individuals.

(Naruto's starting to get it, or so he thinks.)

Naruto: (Pouting) Hmph, well fine, I didn't wanna know anyway.

Naruto: (Dammit, I wanna know!)

Tails: (Or maybe "Classified" does exist in his world, and he just doesn't know it?

Naruto: (Sighs) Well whatever it is, I'm glad you're staying with us longer.

Naruto: We couldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you.

(Tails is quite embarrassed but flattered as he rubs the back of his head while looking away.)

Tail: (Blushing) Heh...th-thanks, but I think most of the credit goes to Drake; he's been such a huge help.

Tails: After we finish working we should celebrate, I know a nice buffet around the corner from here.

Naruto: (Shocked) Bu-buffet!?

Tails: (Wry) And yes, last time I checked, they served ramen.

Naruto: (Excited) YES!

(Naruto stands up and covers his shoulders, feeling cold.)

Naruto: It's getting pretty chilly out here, I'm going back in.

Tails: Me too.

(As Naruto walks his way to the door, Tails looks like he wants to tell him something.)

Tails: Naruto…

Naruto: Hm?

Tails: I don't think I'm Ninja material, otherwise I would've asked Espio a long time ago, but...can you, uh…

Tails: Can you teach me Ninjutsu?

Naruto: (Surprised) …!

(Left speechless and Naruto is quite surprised, but slowly begins to smile.)

Tails: Yeah, I knew it was too much to ask, we have so much on our plate as it is and-

Naruto: No, no, I'm just happy to have a new student who wants me to train them.

Naruto: But okay, starting tomorrow, I'll be your Sensei!

Tails: (Relieved Thanks, I won't let you down!

Naruto: Tails…

Tails: Yes?

Naruto: (Wry) Do you remember what room number we are?

(Judging by his embarrassed expression, Tails hasn't a clue either.)

Tails: (Embarrassed) No… I do not...not even which floor.

Naruto: Crap...well let's hope Sakura's still working out.

(Naruto is unable to open the doors.)

Naruto: What the…

Tails: Oh, I forgot, we need a card to get back in.

Tails: But I can fly down to the entrance and get a new one real quick-

(Using his super strength, Naruto yanks the door off.)

Naruto: (Frantic) Hurry up and get in before someone sees us!

(Now Tails is getting Level 2 flashbacks as his jaw drops from Naruto's sudden breaking & entering.)

Tails: (Incredulous) Naruto!

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

(Cut to the other walls of the Mushroom Kingdom where a hoverjet slowly lands a few miles away from it.)

(The door opens up revealing a shadow figure, leaps outside.)

(As pan up to the figure's face, it's revealed to be Mizuki Umino, who hasn't been seen since level 15.)

Mizuki: You'll have nowhere else to run, Treasure thief.

**To Be Continued…**

**Narrator: Jeezus, these cutscenes are so**** long that the player was almost tempted to skip through them.**


	38. Level 38-Residents of Evil 40

**INT-FOREST OF ILLUSION-DAY**

(Right out the bat, we open up to an action scene taking place in the forest of illusion from Super Mario World where Naruto and the gang fend off over a dozen large Goomba & Koopas from Mario.)

Drake: Where the hell did she go this time!?

Naruto: I don't know!

Drake: Alright, cover me, I'm going left!

(Naruto delivers a heavy punch to goomba3, sending it rolling to a tree.)

(Two more goombas come running in towards Naruto, but he jumps on top of goomba2 and 1, instantly killing them.)

(We cut to Sakura who elbows a Koopa on the cranium, knocking it to the ground as it hides in its shell.)

Sakura: Hands off the fox!

(Much like a soccer ball, Sakura kicks the shell straight ahead at a pack of goomba's surrounding Tails which knocks them all down like bowling pins.)

(Drake is quite impressed after witnessing Sakura's creative way of fighting.)

Drake: STRIKE!

* * *

(Suddenly, screams are heard in the background as Drake looks around to see where it's coming from, he then looks up and spots the one they were looking for.)

(From Drake's POV we see and attractive 19-year old blonde girl dressed in...casual clothing you'd see from Manchester London, even though she's American.)

(It's Ashley Graham from Resident Evil!)

Ashley: (Shouting) DRAAAAAAKE! SAKURA HELP! HELP ME NARUTO!

(Drake thinks about pointing his gun up, but quickly stops himself short before he can open fire, not wanting to take the risk in accidentally shooting Ashley.)

Drake: Tails, grab Ashley, I don't wanna risk shooting her!

Tails: Leave it to me!

(Tails shifts his tails to helicopter mode and flies his way towards the Koopa that has Ashley in her grasp.)

(Cut down to Sakura and Naruto cheering Tails on.)

Naruto: You can do it, Tails, BELIEVE IT!

Sakura: Go for the snout!

(Tails catches up with Koopa and extends his arm out to grab Ashley's hand.)

(Tails can't reach her due to the Koopa moving away each time Ashley tries to grab Tails' hand, which begins to frustrate and annoy Ashley.)

Ashley: (Angry) Knock it OFF!

(Ashley bops Koopa on the head, which causes it to hide inside its shell and drops Ashley.)

(Before Ashley could plummet to her possible doom from 26ft below, Tails manages to catch her in time.)

(Even though she's safe, Ashley for still screams.)

Ashley: HELP ME TAILS! HEEEEELP!

Tails: Ashley, I have you!

(Ashley finally opens her eyes and is now calm.)

Drake: HA-HA, ALRIGHT!

(Drake notices something dropping his way and narrowly manages to avoid it in time.)

Drake: WHOA!

(The Koopa shell lands in front of Drake in between his legs, making a small crater on the ground.)

(Drake let's sighs out a sigh of relief, extremely grateful that the shell didn't his head or family jewels when he fell to the ground to avoid the shell.)

(Naruto & Sakura catch up to Drake, concerned for him.)

Sakura: (Worried) Are you okay?

(Naruto and Sakura grab Drake's hands, helping up back up.)

Drake: (Panting) Yeah...and thank Christ for it.

Naruto: I don't get it, why are these turtle shells so deadly?

Drake: I've been asking my self that EXACT same question the day our car got totaled.

**Later that day…**

* * *

**EXT-MUSHROOM KINGDOM-SIDEWALK-DAY**

(Naruto, Sakura, and Tails gather around Drake with their eyes wide and mouth opened in amazement.)

(Cut to Drake showing the trio a medium-sized clothed bag of gold coins.)

Drake: That's right, keep doing odd jobs like these and you'll be rich in less than a week.

(Drake gives his trio each of their own bag of gold they earned.)

Naruto: Wow...this is more than what I earn on S-Rank missions!

Tails: They might be worth more than the gold rings.

***BEEP-BEEP***

(A black limo pulls up to the trio with Ashley exiting from the backdoor.)

Ashley: DRAAAAKE!

(Drake and the group don't seem the least bit happy to see Ashley, as they show annoyed looks on their faces, all except for Sakura who just feels neutral about her.)

Drake: (Annoyed) We're right here, Ashley...please turn done the volume.

Ashley: (Dumbfounded) Oh...

Ashley: Thank you so much for your services; I couldn't have done this science experiment without you.

Sakura: (Confused) Science experiment?

Ashley: Yep, I needed help gathering enough mushrooms for a school science project I'm working on.

(The group is extremely confused since none of what Ashley said was on the papers before they signed on to protect her.)

Sakura: (Confused) But the application forms said to walk and guard you against terrorists.

(Ashley lets out an embarrassed yet guilty chuckle before she begins to explain herself.)

Ashley: (Wry) Oh, I sorta tampered with the info on the forms, I knew no one would help me with something like this.

Ashley: It sounds simple, but it's REALLY dangerous in reality.

(Drake can't believe what he's hearing right now.)

Drake: OK, so let me get this straight, we spent 3 hours guarding and protecting you from mushrooms, turtles, and crazy cult members from Spain, JUST so you can collect your own set of mushrooms?

Ashley: (Nonchalant) YEP!

The Group: …

***PAUSE***

Player: (Offscreen)** *Sigh***

* * *

(The player paused the game and goes on his computer as we cut to the computer screen.)

**Google- Naruto Gamer's Quest Cheats**

**Google Search**

(The player scrolls down and clicks on a cheat website.)

** Naruto X Sonic: Gamer's Quest**

**Cheats**

(The player then gets back to the game while it's still paused and activates a cheat code.)

(As the game unpauses Ashley is now wearing her knight uniform.)

(Drake casually pulls out his AK-47 and just unloads on Ashley, riddling the bitch with rounds upon rounds of the lead until he reloads and continues.)

Drake: Whew…

(Drake's gun disappears as he claps his hands together with a statisfied look on his face.)

Drake: (Nonchalant) OK, who else wants ice cream and a beer?

Narrator: …!?

**To Be Continued…**

Narrator: No seriously, what the hell was that all that about?


	39. Level 39-I'm Fine

Narrator: OK, so before we begin, I'd like to share what I read in the last chapter...

Narrator: So apparently all that was just a silly side mission which in no way advanced the plot in my opinion, but it looks like we're getting back on track.

Narrator: I was just irritated because- UNPOPULAR OPINION!

Narrator: I'm not a fan of Resident Evil 4.

Narrator: Yeah-yeah, throw your boos all you want, but at least the author for some reason likes it, hell, he even had a crush on that Dumblonde, Ashley when he was just an itty-bitty dumb-blonde 7-year old...Oh, well I guess that explains it, Dumblonde attracts Dumblonde and now he writes a story about a Dumblonde who's hair is actually pure yellow.

Narrator: I've rambled on enough; nobody cares what I have to say anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

**INT-KURAMA'S GATE**

(Open up to Kurama's lair where we see a cute but upset chibi Kurama talking to Naruto.)

Kurama: (Furious) It's been almost a MONTH and you mean to tell me you haven't asked around about Dante yet!?

(Naruto is embarrassed, mainly because it completely slipped his mind, but he won't share that to avoid getting yelled at even further.)

Naruto: (Wry) Sorry, I've been kinda busy...heh-heh.

Kurama: Yes, busy babysitting another fox and going on little adventures with your newfound human companions.

Kurama: Has it occurred to you that these people have been slowing you down from returning back home Konoha?

(Naruto doesn't like what Kurama's saying, strongly disagreeing and thinks he's sorely mistaken.)

Naruto: What're you talking about?

Naruto: We all want the same thing, but we came across some bumps on the road.

Kurama: Yes, but had you chosen to leave that sorry excuse for a fox and traveled on your own from the start, we could've been home already.

(Naruto's starting to get angry from Kurama bad-mouthing Tails.)

Naruto: (Angered) His name is "TAILS", and it's thanks to him and my new friends we made it this far!

Naruto: There's no way I could've just left them and traveled on my own to find Raiden.

Kurama: You'd still have me; I could've guided you had you waited a little while longer when you were contained by General Blue Eye.

(Not too sure why Kurama's acting this way, Naruto goes out on a limb and asks Kurama...)

Naruto: Are...are you trying to say you're jealous?

Kurama: (SHOCKED) WHAT!?

(Right on the mark...at least that's what Naruto thinks as he gives Kurama a smug grin.)

Naruto: I thought so, you're jealous because I have a different fox helping me and you feel useless.

(Kurama is almost speechless; he even begins to blush in embarrassment.)

(Maybe Naruto was right, Kurama could be jealous.)

Kurama: A...I-

Naruto: It's okay, just focus on getting those chains off and I'll ask around for Dante.

Naruto: Speaking of which, how's it coming along?

(Back to serious matters, Kurama regains his composure.)

Kurama: Only 6 more to go.

Naruto: (Incredulous) Just 6!?

Kurama: As I once said, these are not ordinary chains made from chakra, it's a battle to take each off one at a time.

(Kurama slowly begins to fade.)

Kurama: That's all the time I have left, I must go.

Naruto: (Low) Tch, good.

(Before Kurama completely fades, he gives Naruto a small portion of his chakra, though it's small, it's slightly more than what he had earlier during his fight with General Red Eyes.)

Kurama: And one more thing, BOY...it's not that I'm jealous, I'm saying if you continue traveling with these weaklings, you'll end up dying without my help...

Kurama: So pay heed to my advice and leave while you can, because I once said when we first met...If you die, I die.

**MUSHROOM KINGDOM-MALL-DAY**

(We fade into the inside of a mall full of Mario characters and regular people who look like they belong in other video games, cartoons, anime, and live-action.)

(Cut to Naruto sitting crisscross on a wooden bench.)

**Naruto's Fashion Part 4**

**Outfit- Pretty much the same thing, the only thing that changed is his jacket's color is now white.**

**Accessories- A new pair of goggles after his last pair were sliced in half by General Redeyes.**

**Note: Yeah, lazy job on my part, but I loved this design so much I didn't want to change it just yet. He will wear something new later on after this arc ends.**

(Naruto opens his eyes and sighs from his nose, feeling quite flustered from his conversation with Kurama. He doesn't completely agree, but Naruto begins to think that there may be some truth in what Kurama said.)

Naruto: (Concerned)...

(Naruto takes a look at both of his hands while also thinking about General Red Eyes.)

Naruto: (He's right about one thing, I've gotten so weak, I could end up dying the next time I face Red Eyes...or worse, someone more powerful.)

?: (Offscreen) YO!

(Naruto's eyes widen as he whips his head up to see if that "Yo" was for him.)

(A young half Hispanic half European raven-haired man dressed in hip-hop type clothing in his late teens walks towards Naruto.)

(It's Eliot, who hasn't been seen since level 9.)

Naruto: (Excited) Oh, hey!

(Naruto stands up high fives Eliot as though they were best buddies, despite having an awkward conversation last time they met.)

Eliot: I thought I saw you from somewhere before, how you been, man?

Naruto: I've been great, what're you doing all the way down here?

(Things don't seem to be too fine on Eliot's end.)

Eliot: Ah... I've been better, my girl and I out here for the summer with her family.

Eliot: But we're back to this nonsense again where I have to be the butler and carry her bags, what makes it worse is she's here with her mom and grandma, so basically I'm getting triple-teamed out here.

(Naruto rolls his eyes, knowing where this is going now after their last encounter where Eliot talks him to death about his pathetic relationship.)

Naruto: (Wry) (Uh-oh...here we go again...)

Naruto: Well...that sounds nice.

Eliot: Yeah, _sounds _nice but it's a living hell in reality like those women stop at every clothing store they spot, leave we store, on to the one next door and so on and so on.

Eliot: So I was like screw it and snuck away while they're in the dressing room, ain't nobody got time for that noise, knaw' mean?

(Naruto barely understood a lick of what Eliot said, but simply nods.)

Naruto: I wish I could do the same thing.

Eliot: Oh, your friend has you waiting for her again?

Naruto: Yeah, and if I try to sneak away, she somehow knows.

Eliot: Doesn't hurt to just dip and don't look back.

Naruto: (Confused) Dip?

Eliot: Yeah, run like hell, and hope she doesn't catch you. (Chuckles)

Naruto: (Chuckles) Not a bad idea, I guess I'll-

Sakura: (Nonchalant) What are we talking about?

Naruto: (Startled) AH!

Eliot: Oh SHIT!

(Sakura appears in between Naruto and Eliot, almost as though she was there this whole time.)

Sakura: OK, I'm all done!

Naruto: (Relieved) Thank goodness.

(Naruto attempts to introduce Sakura to Eliot, but he's just now realizing he never got his name.)

Naruto: This is...oh; I never got your name.

Eliot: Eliot, nice to meet you.

(Eliot and Sakura shake hands.)

Sakura: Hello (Turns to Naruto.)

Sakura: So what do you think!?

(Sakura strikes a pose, showing off her new clothes.)

**Sakura's Fashion Part 2**

**Upper Wear-Short jean overalls with small rips on them and a black shirt underneath it.**

**Bottom Wear- White ankle socks and black converse.**

**Accessories- Blue and Black wrist sweatbands and her traditional white headband.**

Naruto: Uh...

(Naruto looks at Eliot from behind Sakura, who warns him to play it safe and give her the best compliment...The problem there is Naruto's not very good and reading signals most of the time, so he doesn't understand what Eliot's trying to tell him from actions alone.)

Naruto: I don't know, I think I like the school uniform better.

(Sakura can't believe yet another one of her wardrobe decisions was scoffed at by Narts, she then gets up in his face with her fist up.)

Sakura: (Angered) Ugh, seriously!?

Sakura: Last time you criticized me about the uniform, now you want it back!?

Naruto: It, grew on me, you looked pretty cool fighting in it.

Sakura: Oh...well thanks, I'll wear it again after I wash it.

Sakura: Here, I bought you something too.

(Sakura hands Naruto a small baggy.)

(Naruto has now acquired a black and orange beanie hat with an "N" logo.)

Naruto: This looks awesome, thanks, Sakura!

Sakura: No problem, it just screamed you, so I just had to get it.

(Reading the atmosphere, Eliot believes this is the part where should probably go now.)

Eliot: Welp, nobody likes a 3rd wheel, so I'll be on way and check back with the ladies, hopefully, they don't wanna kill me by now.

(Eliot walks off and waves his goodbyes.)

Eliot: See ya' man.

Naruto: See ya'.

(Despite having another awkward chat, Naruto feels a little better after seeing Eliot again. You could say he brightened his day up a bit.)

(Sakura begins to notice something's up as well.)

Sakura: Are you okay?

Naruto: Hm?

Naruto: (Shrugs) Yeah, I'm fine, why?

Sakura: Oh, no reason, you looked a little sad.

(Suddenly Sakura just remembered something.)

Sakura: Oh, and Drake just called, he said the line's shortening.

Naruto: FINALLY, all that waiting around made me hungry.

Sakura: (Chuckles) You're the one who wanted to come with me instead of waiting.

(Naruto gives Sakura a silly frowny face as they begin to walk to the escalators.)

Naruto: That's because you said you said you were heading to the arcadia!

Sakura: (Wry) Actually it's called an arcade...but yeah, sorry, I got a little sidetracked.

Eliot: (In the background) WAHMEN!

**INT-MALL-FOOD COURT-DAY**

(We cut to Drake and Tails standing in a short line of what looks like Panda Express.)

(Drake is beginning to lose his patience.)

Drake: Sometime today, slowpokes.

Tails: We're almost there.

Drake: But can we make it while my sanity's still intact?

Tails: (Confused) Uh...

Drake: Heh, just kiddin'...I'll give it 2 more minutes before I go mental.

Tail: OK.

Tails: (Confused) (Is he joking about that too?)

(Among the crowd of shoppers in the background, we see Wario, who has his eyes deadset on Tails as lets out an evil chuckle.)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
